


Red Siren

by Animeiija



Series: The Road Back to You [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Everyone is a reincarnation, F/M, Minor Mai/Zuko (will not last long), Next Generation, Pretending To Be Poor, Royal family in hiding, Secret Identity, Superheroes, The Blue Spirit really really hates guns, Underground Fight Club, War on drugs, Zuko really hates guns, undercover prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 65,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeiija/pseuds/Animeiija
Summary: AU. They call her the "Princess of the South," back in the Southern Water Tribes. In the Fire Nation, she's just Katara- a freshmen at the Roku's Academy of the Arts and Sciences. Arguably the best school in the world, it is said to open countless doors. For Katara, who aspires to be a doctor, it offers her a chance to be with an age old friend: Prince Zuko II. It has been years since tragedy had forced him and his immediate family into hiding, but now that the danger has passed, maybe they could be friends again?If only he'd stop avoiding her at every chance!Instead of her dear, tenderhearted friend, Katara finds the bad boy Zuko Lee. Scarred and broken, he has a terrible knack for getting under her skin while playing her unwanted hero. Unfortunately, it seems like she needs him to keep out of trouble. What with Red Siren infecting half the population, and all, it's a miracle she gets anything productive done.Then there's the Blue Spirit: Hero to all, aided by none.... for now.If Prince Zuko is going to bend over backwards to avoid her, then Katara may as well make herself useful. No way she can turn her back on people that need her, and the Blue Spirit can definitely use the help.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Book 1: Red Siren](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/443795) by Princess Animeiija (Me). 



> Hi all! This is a revamp of my original (ancient) fanfic of the same name over on Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Life decided that I was to fight with near homelessness and severe depression for a while- like for a few years. But now I'm back, and in desperate need to finish this fanfic. So, since I'm doing a major overhaul, I thought to branch out a bit. The original (juvenile) can be found on Fanfiction.net- but not for much longer. Once all the chapters have been revamped, I'm going to update the original story in bulk.

_Don't these people sleep_. 4:19 in the a.m, and the warehouse across the way was suddenly abuzz with activity. Men dressed in leather hefted plastic wrapped boxes from the back of nondescript white vans. Spotlights illuminated the way, aimed low to not draw the wrong kind of attention all the while.

Too little, too late. Another flash of light went unnoticed from high above, beyond the beams of artificial light. Then came another to highlight leather encased hands. They held up a cell phone to catch the scene below, zoomed in to catch as many faces on the grainy screen as possible. Silently the holder cursed the blurriness of some of the stills. The phone was top of the line, but it would never compete with a camera. Unfortunately, cameras were bulky and required too many more steps in transferring images to other devices. The cell phone would have to do.

"That's the last shipment!" A thug shouted over the light patter of the rain. The lapels of his jacket were lifted high to act as a shield, providing a perfect contrast for another photo.

"Good! Make sure all of it actually makes it to the supplier this time." The other man turned to strike the now empty van hard against its side, revealing a familiar emblem on the back of his jacket. Rough Rhinos. Several more stills were taken.

"You got it boss!" The man ran back to the gaping maw of the once abandoned warehouse. The garage door was then pulled down just as the van peeled away. The roar of many engines soon drowned out all other sound, even the drizzle that kicked up into a downpour.

Perfect. _That's my cue._ A lone figure stood from the shadows, combat boots balanced precariously over a protruding beam. The treads gripped against the rusted iron despite the beads of water pooling in the dips and dents. His balance would not be disturbed. The phone was slipped into the breast pocket of a leather jacket before it was sealed away beneath a zipper. Thick riding leather hid the rest of his body from view, protecting him from the elements and the biting discomfort of his surroundings- A blessing no longer necessary.

One step had him dropping from the bones of a rising construction site. Turning mid fall, gloved hands reached out to catch what would later become a window sill. His vice-like grip held him aloft with ease, allowing for the treads of his boots to catch the exposed brick of the wall. A quick scan over his shoulder revealed no movement from the warehouse, bolstering the young man's confidence in his current pace. It took one powerful swing of his body to kick start a wall run to the next window sill.

Now next to the warehouse, he kicked off the wall- twisting so that his feet would find purchase of rougher red bricks. His legs then propelled him upwards until he was able to hoist himself up onto the roof. There was no one there to greet him, making the entire endeavor a cake walk. He'd long since learned that a boring run was a good one. Creeping into buildings was one thing, doing so while trying to avoid a spray of bullets was another. He hated guns.

The stairwell leading into the building was secured behind a fire-retardant padlock. Fortunately the weather had worn the metal away, leaving it weak to the simplest of strikes. After a quick listen through the door, he knew that it was safe to stomp the heel of his boot against it. The latch popped after the first hit.

He was inside without any further sound, flying down the stairwell and ducking under fully functional security cameras. Another turn had him diving into the shadows to avoid detection, just as the hallway opened up to a well lit catwalk. An armed Rhino paced the length of it, a lit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips while he adjusted the strap of his automatic rifle.

 _Idiot._ What was the point of standing guard if all he was going to do was play with his toy? Even if the man could be avoided, it was the principle of the thing. Once the man's back was turned, the lone figure blitzed him from the shadows. A quick series of strikes rendered the man unconscious and locked his limbs in place to keep him from falling over. He propped the man up against one of the support beams just the same.

He plucked the cigarette from the man's lips, and the pack from his breast pocket as an added measure. Nicotine withdrawal took the forefront of his actions, prompting the young man to tear off the filter. The blue demon's mask was lifted from his face just enough so that what remained of the cigarette could be pinched between his teeth. _Much better,_ he'd smoked his last cig a few hours ago waiting for these fuckers.

The warm tobacco filled his lungs to soothe his nerves and put an extra spring in his step. There was no attempt made to lie to himself about his addiction, it was his one of many vices. Ducking into another shadow, he took several more puffs before dropping what remained over the railing. A forlorn sigh escaped his lips as he watched it descend onto the pyramid of boxes. It vanished into one of the few opened ones around the middle where several paper wrapped candies were hidden away. It wasn't much longer until the plume of smoke grew. Now to sit back and enjoy the fun.

 _How long until they realize that their drugs are on fire?_ He had to wonder, pulling another cigarette from the pilfered pack. Rather than pull the mask upwards, it was pushed sideways so that the ruined half of his face was exposed. Biting into the filter, he cupped one hand in front of the end while an open flame ignited over his thumb. They weren't the brand that he liked, but they'll do in a pinch.

A vibration in his pocket drew his attention from the panicked cries of the drug dealers below, giving the saboteur reason to pull out his phone to see who would be awake enough to text him this early in the morning.

_Plane lands at 6 am. Want to pick me up so we can spend some time together?_

_So Mai wants a quick roll in the rough before the school rush starts?_ * As long as she didn't try to con him into some shopping spree or other- not that he was entirely against the idea; Two months without sex on tap sucked!

* * *

 

"I don't think I can do this…"

"Not this again," an elderly woman sighed as she eyed the cars along the road on which she drove. "You'll be fine, Katara. You've dreamed about going to this school since you were a little girl. You're just nervous," she smiled as she made a turn into the driveway of their new home.

"But Gran-gran," Katara continued as she twisted one of her curls ruthlessly around her fingers, "what if I can't keep up with the other students? What if nobody likes, or even wants me? What if-"

"Geez, Katara," Sokka exclaimed, twisting in his front passenger seat to glare at his sister halfheartedly. "Enough already; There isn't a person alive that can hate you. Besides, if you couldn't keep up then you wouldn't have been accepted." That is unless she wanted to go around advertising her pedigree, which is something the siblings were strongly against.

A life without political burdens was what they strove for at their father's behest. How else would either of them learn whether what they received was earned through merit or given as a handout? Katara worked her butt off to earn the right to go to this school like everyone else, and he'd be damned before she started doubting herself now. They didn't fly half across the world for Katara to get cold feet. Sokka stuffed his mouth with the last of their fire flakes.

"But what if-"

"You'll be fine," both sets of voices interrupted her.

Kanna smiled with a roll of her eyes, placing her car in park and pulling the keys from the ignition. She reached behind her to give Katara's hand a quick pat, loosening the finger's vicious twist of her hair as she did so. "You'll be fine, so put it from your mind." The beloved crone gave Katara's hand another squeeze. "Hurry and help your brother unload the car while I talk to the movers. Once the car's unpacked then we'll go pick up your uniforms."

"Alright," Katara nodded, grabbing the box next to her and following her brother's retreating form to the door. Katara waited patiently as Sokka fiddled with their new house keys, her eyes scanning her surroundings nervously.

There was nothing overly interesting about the neighborhood in which they would now be residing. The houses weren't the nicest, but considering the fact that they were in a lower income neighborhood that was to be expected. It was 'two steps from the ghetto,' as her brother put it teasingly. No one would think to look for a couple of blue bloods there, which was the point. Rather than accept some penthouse apartment or posh mansion by the beach, it was insisted that there was no place better to hide than here. Not that Yudi family needed the glitz and glamour that came with the title of Chieftain. Truth be told, this was actually preferred- even if the houses could all afford a new paint job.

Katara could do without the overall color scheme; the houses were murky shades of whites, grays, and beige. She was almost positive that at night the neighborhood would be a scary place to be, but it was still better than the alternative. Despite the grand architecture of the mansion and the patrolling security back home in the Southern Water Tribes, she had a guaranteed target on her back wherever she went. Everyone knew her face, her family. There were those that even tried to hurt her for no other reason than her name. Places like that, with money and fame, came with the eyes of the world watching your every move. This was decidedly safer.

A sleek red convertible sped passed her new home before pulling into the driveway two houses down to her left. It was the only house with a garage, which was probably for the best when one considered that that car was worth more than many of the houses. Two people stumbled out of the vehicle before coming together in a passionate embrace. Their lips and hands were all over each other as they tripped and fumbled their way to the door. Once the door was open the woman went inside and the man looked over in Katara's direction.

As if trying to decide something, he turned to the door and then faced her again. The internal debate lasted for a moment longer before he turned from her completely and entered the house. Getting laid won out in the end, when held up against...whatever it was he was debating within himself.

"See something?" Sokka questioned. He had opened the door several moments ago and was now watching his sister and the guy stare at each other with some trepidation. He shot the man's retreating form a threatening look before ushering his baby sister inside. "Weirdo," he muttered as he did so.

Katara ignored the statement in favor of making her way into the house, already plotting all the ways she could turn it into a happy home with her grandmother. The wall to her right offered infinite possibilities. Maybe they could put a mural, hang a tapestry or fur from home, or even put up the family crest surrounded by all their family photos... Another moment of thought had Katara nixing the family crest idea. What if they had company?

Though retired from the political game, her Gran-gran still loved to entertain guests in the pursuit of making friends. The more friends you had in your neighborhood, the less likely you were going to find yourself vandalized or taken advantage of. Katara and Sokka had argued that this only really worked in politics, but their grandmother had yet to be proven wrong. It still rubbed Sokka raw, but Katara took extensive notes whenever Gran-gran imparted her lessons onto them.

Speaking of, Katara balanced her box on the kitchen's peninsula to her left so she could pull her phone from her pocket. Her dad was in some meeting or other, but he wanted a text message to let him know they made it safe and sound. Even from half a globe away and neck deep in backstabbing politicians, he took his job as their father seriously. As such, Katara made sure to send pictures of the open floor plan that combined the dining and living rooms together. Another picture was to show how the peninsula separated the dinning half of the room from the kitchen.

Once she finished, Katara pinched her phone between her breast and the strap of her tank top. She grabbed the box again and continued down the hall a few steps to her left. Of the three bedrooms of the home, two were joined by a bathroom to her left, while the door to the master bedroom stood alone across from it. Directly ahead of her was the linen closet. More walls space for non-incriminating family photos and art from home. There was even room enough to place a small shrine to their late mother, and an altar to Tui, La, and Yue- as well as the other spirits that honored their homeland.

Neither she nor Sokka were overly religious, but their grandmother was. It would be good for her to have a place to practice her faith since there weren't that many Water Temples in the Fire Nation. More than most places due their nations' extremely close ties, but it wasn't like they could just take a walk in any direction before they found one ten minutes later.

 _I should probably check online to see where the nearest temple is,_ Katara thought while she turned into the first room to her left.

She blanched at the sight: It was much too small for her liking, and she knew her bed would monopolize on the little bit of space available. It was going to take a lot of ingenuity to get her desk, dresser, and wardrobe to all fit. Katara shot the sliding glass door a hesitant glance, glad to have direct access to the small back yard while nervous at the same time. Anyone could just peek into the room. Six feet of fence was not deterrent enough for a nosy neighbor, especially since she refused to sleep with the blinds closed. The other room was no different, but the sliding door for that room faced directly into the sliding door for the living room.

Nosy neighbors. Never hear the end of her brother's complaints about her walking around her room in the buff. Nosy neighbors. Sokka complaining… Katara toed the door to the bathroom so she could check the other room, just in case. One glance was all she needed to about-face and march back into the first room. She'll take the nosy neighbors over a shoe box.

"I've found my room," Katara declared as she deposited her box into a corner. She then returned to the family room to find Sokka and two of the movers struggling to get a well worn couch through the door.

"Which room did you leave me with?" Sokka grunted as he and the movers finally managed to wedge the last leg of it passed the doorway. They narrowly avoided scuffing the wall in their bid to lift the piece of furniture over the peninsula, not wanting to damage it in any way. A wall could be repainted for twenty bucks, if that- A counter top, not so much.

"The small one, what else?" Katara grinned before exiting the house to get the luggage from the car. She peeked over her shoulder, noticing that the house a few doors down had its front door wide open. Surely that guy wasn't in such a hurry that he'd leave his door open. Katara didn't even want to think about the car being left out of the garage with the top still down. Katara fought back the urge to go over and close both.

Instead, she yanked at the large purple suitcase from the trunk. It wouldn't budge, no matter how hard she pulled. Katara stopped to glare at the luggage, all the while cursing her brother for wedging it in. "I told him not to pack everything so tightly…" With her luck, Sokka was still balancing the massive piece of furniture and wouldn't be able to reveal his convoluted way to make everything pop out. Now she was going to have to pry it out with a stick or something. A string of curses in her mother tongue slithered passed her lips as she searched for a viable tool.

There he was again. Standing in his driveway, looking to be in the middle of a heated discussion on the phone. His shirt had been discarded and the fly of his pants was open for all the world to see. Katara blushed when she realized the direction her eyes were traveling. It took all the strength she had to rip her eyes away to resume her task of yanking out her bags with a vengeance.

Bracing her foot against the back bumper of the car, Katara grasped the handle of her belongings with both hands and pulled. The leather handle snapped from the exertion. Katara would have been sent flying if it wasn't for something catching her—something solid and deliciously warm. A squeak escaped Katara's lips when a powerful arm snaked around her waist to hold her a few inches from the ground.

She looked over her shoulder to discover that her rescuer was the guy she had been staring at only moments before. The dark chocolate fringe of his tresses obscured the hard lines of his jaw and high cheekbones, concealing half his face. He was maybe a year or two older than her, but beyond the warm honey of his eyes peeking through she could discern nothing more of his features.

Katara found her feet placed back onto the ground next to him before he took over the task without so much as a word. She watched as he grasped the ends of the suitcase, leaning forward to gain a better purchase before pulling. His muscles strained from the effort, but he managed to shimmy the bag out with little difficulty.

"Thank you," Katara sighed, grateful for the help, and the eye candy said help offered.

"No problem," he replied nonchalantly, working the rest of the items from the trunk as he did so.

"Zuko," a voice called, drawing the attention of both teens to the young man's house. The woman he had been….with….leaned against the door jamb of the front door. Her long black hair hung loose to frame her aristocratic features. A man's robe draped loosely from her shoulders. The black fabric hid most of her body from view. At the same time, it revealed that there wasn't much underneath. She made sure that one of her impossibly long legs peeked from the part in the robe up to her thigh.

A wave of heat flared from this 'Zuko's body, making Katara wonder if he was a firebender before he left her to her work. _Just like…_

"Thank you," Katara called again, only to have him wave her off in a flippant fashion. Katara knew she should be miffed by his reaction, but remained grateful to his aid and kept quiet since she had work to do. Grasping the bag that gave her so much trouble, she set to finally returning to the house.

It was several minutes and just as many trips later before Katara found herself seated in the front seat of her grandmother's beat up satomobile- bought outright from a used car dealership upon their landing that morning. She was waiting for her Gran-gran to finish giving Sokka instructions for the placement of the furniture so that they could go pick up her new school uniform. That was the only drawback Katara saw in the whole ordeal with her new school.

She had plenty of clothes despite her bid to play a normal person, but that didn't mean she liked to waste her allowance on expensive garments. The school uniforms were a bit on the pricey side, and could only be bought at a few locations. It smacked of elitism, which irked her since there was no difference between that school's uniform and that of a public school beyond the school's emblem. She was taught to be frugal from the cradle and to only 'splurge' when necessary...or on a designer bathing suit that she absolutely **_had_ ** to have.

Mini-tirade aside, Katara considered herself lucky that the issue with the uniform was the only one she had to worry about. Roku's Academy of the Arts and Sciences was one of the best schools in the world with the best magnet program anyone could go to the world over- even better than the schools over in Republic City. If a college or company saw that school on an application, they were all but guaranteed acceptance with scholarships galore. For an aspiring doctor, it was an opportunity Katara wouldn't dream of turning up her nose at.

Katara sighed into her daydreams of graduation and making it all the way to the University of Ba Sing Se. Doctor Yǔdī had such a nice ring to it. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice her grandmother get into the car until the engine had already started to purr.

"Sorry for the wait, my Sapphire. I had to talk your brother out of the master bedroom," Kanna beamed. She always loved matching wits with her grandson; she couldn't resist engaging him in the debate.

Katara laughed at this, knowing her brother would probably talk her into several more rounds until long after the move was complete. "He wouldn't be Sokka if he didn't at least try."

"Isn't that the truth," Kanna agreed with a girlish giggle. Her grandson was relentless when he wanted something. Sneaky too- a trait he inherited from her side of the family.

* * *

 

"Are you sure about this?"

"More than sure, grandfather," came a groan.

"But Zuko, the Southern Water Tribes have been our closest allies for years! You should be there when the formal declaration of their visit. If not for the banquet, then at least for a private dinner. You used to love playing with those kids."

Stopping mid crunch, Zuko couldn't help but send a glare at his laptop where his grandfather tried to implore him with puppy dog eyes. Such an expression was unbecoming of a Fire Lord, but it was a well known fact that Iroh the Younger did things his own way. Currently, that way was trying to cater to a friendship that was close to half a decade dead. "Grandfather, I haven't seen them since I was ten, that hardly counts for anything now."

Iroh gave his fists a shake as his pout only grew at Zuko's constant rebuttal. "You would have seen them plenty more if you would have just agreed to go with me and your mother on our last goodwill visit. Come now, what example are you setting for your sister? She's never even seen the Southern Water Tribes because she thinks it's a waste of time."

"How is that my fault? You know how she is." Azula thought everything was a waste of time. She was on meds for that. Zuko relaxed his back so that he would hang limply from the bar over the door to his second bedroom. Converted to a gym for nights when he had absolutely nothing to do and energy to burn.

A beam of light slipped through the blinds of his window to cast shadows across his wall. His new neighbors had returned. Checking the time on the corner of his laptop, he realized that it was extremely late for two women to be traveling alone. Caldera wasn't a safe place anymore. With a shake of his head, Zuko forced the thought from his mind before curling his body upwards again.

"See something interesting?" Iroh questioned, a light dancing in the corner of his eye.

"No, gramps." If Zuko paid any attention, he would have known to ask questions and feel concern. Such eyes only came with lengthy plots that had him dancing on invisible strings. As it was, Zuko kept his focus on the window.

A new rush of energy had him curling upwards and holding so he could watch the new girl and her grandmother make their way inside. From this distance he could only see that they were happy and carried what looked to be takeout. More bags revealed a trip to a familiar tailor shop. A new student at the academy?

"Anyway, I won't hold you for much longer," Iroh smirked. "I just ask that you consider it. The formal dinner won't be until the anniversary of my grandfather's coronation. You have plenty of time to think it over and pick out suitable gifts. Besides, you're mother has been planning this fete for months. Please? Who knows, maybe you'll rekindle some old friendships. At the very least it would make your mother and I very happy."

That was a low blow, and his grandfather Iroh knew it. Zuko was a self-aware momma's boy and couldn't deny her anything. "I'll think about it." The promise felt like bile on his tongue. "But only this once: I hate the political game." Chances were that the years had the High Chief's family polluted by the pomp and glamour that came with the titles of "Prince and Princess of the South."*

"I know," Iroh conceded that point. Sorrow painted his face as he drank in the sight of his beloved grandson. Politics scarred him as surely as his vicious father had, but where Zuko's father was long dead, politics would forever dog his footsteps.

All it would take was a successful assassination attempt on himself or his only daughter Ursula*. Azula was not fit for rule, so the crown would descend onto Zuko II's head. Iroh would hold on for as long as he could, but at the rate Zuko was going with his reckless and dangerous behavior, Iroh would never have great grandchildren to throw the crown at. It was a pity political marriages were now frowned upon in the Fire Nation. Now, if his plan worked, maybe this endeavor with the Southern Water Tribes might bare some fruit...

* * *

 

Katara stared at the imposing iron gates that stood before her, open in invitation. This was it; the day was finally here. It was the first day of the school year, and her first year of high school.

 _I think I'm going to be sick,_ Katara gulped. The butterflies had only increased during the weekend. With each passing hour they multiplied to fill her with mounting dread. She knew it: she couldn't do this. Katara just wasn't ready. _I'll start tomorrow,_ Katara decided. Before she could turn around, a white furry…something decided to land on her shoulder. Big emerald eyes stared into her aquamarine ones to bring about a shriek from both parties. Katara made an attempt to swat the creature away, but it hunkered down against her neck and clung to her collar.

"Momo!" A young girl's voice called out, stilling the creature attempting to make a home of her hair. "Leave her alone." The owner of the voice- and most likely the animal, revealed herself from a cluster of familiar looking sophomores that looked to share the same face. Twins? Quadruplets? There were more of them!? _Dear, sweet Yue! Their poor mother!_ Katara couldn't help but think as the gaggle of seven identical faces passed by to reveal a girl much too young looking to be at a high school.

One look at the girl's uniform assured Katara that the girl was indeed a student. Her pale, almost gray green eyes stared sightlessly ahead of her and her black hair was twisted into an elaborate coil held back by a gold headband. "I said leave her alone, Momo," the girl commanded again with her hands on her hips. She was clearly not in the mood for his antics this early in the morning.

The lemur in question, for that's what the creature was, finally detangled itself from Katara's hair before flying away to the girl in question. It settled onto her shoulder happily, chattering away in her ear while stroking her long fringe to tuck it behind her ears. It gave an annoyed huff when the girl shook her head to bring her hair back to the front of her eyes. The process repeated itself a few times over before 'Momo' gave up and just curled around her neck.

"That's better," the girl smiled before flicking a nut in the animal's direction, only to grin when he caught it and started munching by her ear. "Sorry about that. Momo can be a nosy pain in the butt."

"That's alright, he just startled me," Katara admitted, eyeing the girl curiously. _Was she really blind?_ The upward tilt of her jaw and the shade of her eyes lead Katara to believe as much, but she walked perfectly fine without the aid of a cane.

"You gonna stare, or are we gonna go in?" the girl turned her head to spit in the general direction of the road, much to Katara's mortification. She then grabbed Katara's hand so she could pull her through the gates. "Don't want to be late on our first day, do you?"

Katara shook her head in the negative as she allowed herself to be dragged onto the courtyard. She noted that there were quite a few students milling about in either their uniforms or gym clothes. Another turn and the two girls were in the ladies' locker room.

To the far wall several grand portraits hung of history's most powerful and influential women- idols for the young students to aspire to. The late Fire Lady Izumi. Scientists. Heroes of war and peace. The Avatars Korra, and Kyoshi. Upholders of the law like the women of the Bei Fong Family. Largest of all was the painting of the Lady Katara, savior of the late Fire Lord Zuko and waterbending instructor of the last two known Avatars. Already some of Katara's classmates pointed at the portrait while giving Katara a double take, giving her reason enough to duck her head.

"Hurry up and change," the girl ordered haughtily, finding it weird that Katara would rather look around in space. It went ignored as she counted the rows of lockers with her free hand before turning down the fifth one to her right. She then restarted her count until she found the one assigned to her. The location of her classes and lockers had been drilled into her from the day she'd been accepted at the school, and Momo had already been taught what to look for and the combination for her lock also. She placed her bags onto the bench nearest them and unzipped her duffel bag, satisfied when she heard Momo's successful chirp for getting her locker open.

This snapped Katara out of her reverie before she did the same, following after the girl until she found her own locker a few spaces away. It took her a few tries to get the darn thing open, but once she did she began the process of changing. As she did so, she stored a couple of sets of clothes onto the shelves for just in case, as well as a few toiletries. One could never be prepared given the fact that she was a waterbender. The last outfit pulled out was a form fitted tank top and black yoga pants; the waist of the pants matching the teal of her top perfectly. She dressed in a matter of seconds, all the while keeping her eyes on her companion who seemed to struggle with her clothing.

"Do you need a hand?" Katara found herself asking, noticing that the girl's shirt had been turned inside out.

"Why; because I'm blind," the girl snapped, her frustration making itself known. She didn't intend to be mean, but she had a feeling that she was being sabotaged out of spite. Her mother insisted on her being home schooled after all.

"No, I just figured you'd need help since the tags were removed," Katara offered in her defense. The two waited in silence before the girl handed over her yellow tee. "My name's Katara," she introduced herself while fixing the shirt. She then took the liberty of pulling it over the girl's head so that she could finish dressing herself.

"Toph," she offered, smoothing the shirt down before pulling on her shorts. She then held her hand out towards Katara, whom shook it happily.

"Nice to meet you," Katara beamed before the two hurried back out onto the courtyard.

Katara scanned over the present student body, eyes searching for any sign as to where she was supposed to go. It came in the form of a dark skinned elderly man. His shoulder length white hair was swept back into a queue, giving his Water Tribe features more severe angles to augment his sneer. Opal eyes swept over the many faces of the bending half of the student body before he pulled a megaphone up to his lips.

"Everyone shut up."

It was shock that compelled the younger students to obey, while the older students fell silent before his sentence even finished. All eyes focused on him. "All first year firebenders follow professor Chan to the far side of the courtyard."

The professor in question raised a foghorn into the air and let the noise pierce through the air. This allowed for the young firebenders to locate and follow him away from the other students. They made up a little less than half the younger student body present.

"All non-firebenders go to the fenced off area to my left and wait for further instruction." The man then handed the megaphone off to another of the professors before following the handful of twenty or so first year students into the fenced off area where a hand full of older students milled around, shooting the breeze.

Katara and Toph stayed close together as both made their way away from the other students. Momo circled overhead, searching for everything and nothing at the same time since his mistress didn't need him for the moment.

"Now to further divide you; waterbenders, you stay here with me. Airbenders, continue to the end of the courtyard. Earthbenders, go to the pavement free zone closer to the gates."

Katara watched as Toph and roughly half of the remaining students make their way to the back of the schoolyard. Momo circled above her a few more times before following after Toph. She then looked to see that her group was the smallest. Including a Senior and sophomore student, there was only one other waterbender. All of them were girls.

Of the Airbenders, there were seven total. Three of them were her distant "cousins", which was not as happy a thought as one would think. From the looks of things, they were all illegitimate. Well….one of them had an olive complexion, so he might actually be a recognized cousin. He wore the tattoos. Katara couldn't tell from this distance, and she refused to go announcing herself to the world as the "Princess of the Southern Water Tribes." That would defeat the purpose of leading a normal life until it was time for the scheduled formal reveal.

Besides, what did she care if her philandering great-great grand uncle betrayed his marriage to her great-great grand aunt a few times over and begot a few bastards? 

It was the other reason she and Sokka kept their identity a secret. There was little love for him on their side of the family in light of the many illegitimate offspring that kept popping up over the years, slandering the name of Katara's ancestral aunt. She could only imagine how much worse it was for the legitimate children. Just thinking about it set Katara's blood to boil, so she prayed that they didn't recognize her since it seemed every airbender related to the Avatar by blood wanted to be friends with their rich and famous cousins. The illegitimate ones all wanted to date her or her brother so they could recreate the 'perfect marriage' between Aang and Katara. She always wanted to hit someone whenever they tried that line on her.

Last time, she did. The month long groundation was **_sooo_ ** worth it!

"Alright, seeing as half of you are first years, I'm going to assume that you know nothing about manipulating your element." The man smirked with an air of contempt. "I am Pakku. I will be teaching you the art of waterbending, but whether or not any of you will prove to be competent in my lessons will be entirely up to you. To my right is Katara, if you have any questions- ask her." Pakku referenced the senior standing directly beside him.

In spite of their Sifu's abrasive introduction, she managed a bright smile and wave. Her long, pin straight ebony hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail to expose her tropical heritage. Large almond shaped eyes were framed by impossibly long lashes. Her full figure and supple curves belied the body of a dancer, garbed in little more than a halter top bikini and tennis skirt. The very definition of approachable, she exuded the warmth of a summer breeze across pristine white beaches and colorful shells. 

Were it not for her soothing aura, Katara would be unable to help but bristle at the comment- having had proper instruction since she was four in both the Northern and Southern styles of waterbending. She had also received tutoring in the foggy swamp style AND the styles from the tropic waterbenders*. So she didn't have any real world practice due to her father being overprotective. That didn't mean she was disconnected from her element. Bending was like breathing. She was sure at least half of that was true for the other girls as well.

Looking at the redhead that introduced herself as Nya La, Katara wasn't as so sure. Fair of complexion, the slight young woman looked nervous. Vibrant auburn curls were twisted into a topknot, but several flyaways curled around her neck and face. The constellation of freckles across her nose were lost beneath the sickly pale of her features. Like the younger Katara, she wore a black tank top and gym shorts- not wanting to test the dress code so soon in her school career. Deep cobalt eyes were downcast to focus on her water shoes, remaining there even when it was the next girl's turn to introduce herself.

Ty Lin on the other hand... how did one describe Ty Lin? Despite being one of seven matching faces, she stood out in a crowd and demanded the attention of appreciating eyes. Her jaw-length bob of chestnut brown hair was held back in pigtails. The ends of which were bleached blonde by many hours beneath the sun. Her designer pink bathing suit peeked from beneath her white tank top and matching short shorts, leaving very little of her curves hidden from view. Being a sophomore, she didn't seem all that disturbed by their Sifu. Instead, she turned her shining dravite eyes to the younger Katara and smiled brightly.

Pakku scanned the young, exotic women that stood before him. His sharp eye was already picking out the weakest from the strongest benders of the bunch, but none of them stood out to him. He hoped that once water was presented to them his immediate assumption about them would be proven wrong, _but that's like wishing for a volcano to freeze over._

"You there," Pakku pointed, singling Katara out with a gesture of his finger. She'd been giving him the stink eye and was in desperate need of being kicked down a notch. Silver danced in the outer edge of her aquamarine orbs, belying a warrior's spirit. Something about those eyes reminded him of someone… he just couldn't quite place it. "Go to the shed and get me a large jar of water. It's by the locker room."

"Yes, Sifu," Katara bowed- as was polite, before jogging out of the enclosed area. She kept close to the wall as she slowly made her way to where she remembered the locker room to be. Once she was out of Pakku's sights, she slowed to observe the training exercises being performed by the firebending upperclassmen. Their movements were beautiful and precise as they executed each drill with a practiced ease.

The next thing Katara knew was that she had crashed into something and was now flat on her rear. _Ow…_ She didn't think there were any columns, or walls on the way to the shed.

"Watch where you're going!" A masculine voice growled at her from the direction of the "wall" she crashed into.

Katara scrambled onto her feet as her lips stumbled through an instinctual apology. "I'm sorry, I was-"

"-Not paying attention? I figured," the voice finished for her.

Katara's gaze snapped up to meet the owner of the voice. "Hey, you're that guy from a few days ago," Katara gasped, surprised that she even remembered him given the layer of fringe that hid half his face. 'Zuko' if her memory recalled. It seemed every other firebender in the Fire Nation was named after the great Fire Lord. Even if his girlfriend didn't call his name, it was as good a guess as any.

"What of it?" Zuko questioned, shifting enough to reveal warm honey eyes softening, whereas his voice did not. Katara caught a glimpse of something marring his sun kissed complexion- the edges of which following the contours of his high cheekbones and severe narrowing of his eye.

 _A birthmark?_ Katara lost herself for the briefest of moments as a chord of familiarity strum at her heartstrings. Part of her wanted to brush Zuko's hair aside so she could witness the severity of the mark. The other part of her found that she did not like the low growl of his voice. "There's no need to be rude!" Katara countered. "I said sorry." It's not like she hurt him; he barely budged an inch while her tailbone was letting her know just how much the ground hurt.

"Whatever, just be more careful," he growled.

"Noted," Katara hissed, reminding herself that she did crash into him. Even so, he didn't have to be such a jerk about it. It was all she could do to fight the urge to freeze the water to the bow of his lips. It would serve him right! The nice thought carried her over to the shed not long after. She gave the doors a violent shove before entering. It was quite large- _large enough to fit a few people_ , Katara thought as she struggled to locate the jar Sifu Pakku was talking about. Following the familiar and soothing call of her element Katara pinpointed its location, only to groan with disdain.

Cursing her luck, Katara made her way over to it. It barely reached her hip, but was twice as wide as she was. _This is a test, isn't it?_ Katara braced herself for failure, but squared her shoulders with determination regardless. Squatting down, she wrapped her arms around the middle, just below where the curve of its girth was its widest and lifted with her knees. It was heavy, but she managed. She thanked the little bit of luck she did have that the thing was only half full, making it a little easier to retrace her steps out of the shed and back onto the courtyard.

When she passed the water fountain, she knew she was half way there. A wonderful thing since the jar was starting to slip from her grasp. It would be bad form to drop it, but pride kept her from putting it down to adjust her hold on it. Sifu Pakku could probably see her now, and she didn't want him to have the satisfaction in being right in his assumption of her and the other girls. Maybe then he'd feel assured that he had students worthy of his time- something he probably gave up on now that the majority of the waterbender population had graduated out. Something she read about that on the school's website.

"Watch out!" The blazing heat of a nearing flame warmed her skin, jarring her out of her silent reverie.

Without thinking, Katara dropped the jar she held so she could bend the water to form a shield. It barely had time enough to solidify before the stray fireball was upon her. The force of the blow slammed the shield hard against her shoulder, shattering upon impact to throw Katara onto her back. It was instinct that had Katara tucking her knees to her chest so she could roll with her momentum, kicking out at the last moment so that she found herself upright against the fence. Her fingers curled around the links to herself from falling forward onto her knees.

 _What just happened?_ Katara thought finally, the tunneling of her vision broadening to filter in the rest of her surroundings. She took several deep, calming breaths even as the rush of adrenaline continued its course through her limbs. Another sweeping survey revealed no further attacks, but no one immediately jumped out as being guilty of the assault either.

"Are you alright?" The question came with a warm, calloused hand on her tenderized shoulder.

She flinched, but did not remove herself from the kind touch when she turned to face the speaker. "Zuko?" She wasn't expecting him to be the one to rush to her aid.

Zuko stepped in front of Katara completely, searching for burns or any other possible injury beyond the reddening of her shoulder and bicep. Framed by the longest lashes he'd ever seen, her eyes glowed to a near liquid silver hue, shocking Zuko still with their radiance. He knew those eyes. He didn't know how, but he did. Finally looking at her for more than a glance, Zuko had to force his eyes to rip from the hypnotic quality of their rarity, only to drop to the upward quirk of Katara's full lips.

Licking his lips, Zuko slid his hands down Katara's arms until they found her wrists where he found her pulse racing a mile a minute. A face like hers was dangerous. He needed to put some space between them. Half the campus would be a good start. The grip around her left wrist fell away completely to grab the undamaged jar before he took her right hand. He damn near dragged her the rest of the way to her section of the yard. "I told you to be more careful," he managed, his voice dipping lower than intended. Zuko ignored that in favor of shoving her through the gate. The jar was then placed behind her before he slammed the gate closed.

Zuko was already retreating before the thought to respond even crossed her mind. "I wouldn't have to be if you were taught how to aim!" She growled at him, wishing he was closer so she could give him a quality piece of her mind. Who gave him the right to hold her hand like that anyway? She turned in time to see the overly excited and concerned faces of her fellow non-firebenders and their masters.

"Are you alright, Katara?" Toph inquired, her hands coming up to her face and neck to check for herself. Her brows furrowed as she blindly patted down to her shoulders.

"I'm fine," Katara assured her, grabbing both of Toph's hands so she could give them a little squeeze. "I'm just a little shaken. No harm done," though her shoulder had a few choice words to the contrary. A presence behind her gave Katara reason enough to turn in time to see one of the firebending instructors approaching the gate. "Are you alright, miss?"

"She's alright, Jeong-jeong, though I suggest having your student join the freshman and go through the basics again," Pakku answered in her stead. Though his words were snide, there was an understanding that passed between the two older men. There was no offense between them, only a mutual concern. Both understood how close they came to a tragic accident.

"That is not the only thing I'll do," Jeong-jeong promised. "I'm glad to see you are unhurt, miss. Though I must say; you have amazing reflexes."

"Quite amazing indeed," Pakku agreed before shooing the students back to their places.

Katara flushed at the compliment, grateful to the years she spent as a child in gymnastics. She couldn't wait to tell Sokka- **_if_ ** she decided to tell him. He always said that there was 'no real life use for tumbling around like a raccoon-dillo with rabies.' _This'll teach him!_

* * *

 

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"What do you mean? It was an accident," a young firebending girl cooed, batting her lashes in a rather fetching manner.

"Accident my ass!" Zuko was beyond livid over what had happened. He, like everyone else, knew that the 'stray fireball' was no accident. There were no accidents where Ty La was concerned. "You deliberately tried to hurt her, why?" Zuko dared her to lie to him. Given his mood, he was looking for any reason to exact retribution against her. He couldn't even begin to explain why, only that something about this Katara- above all others- had him on edge. He knew those eyes.

If Zuko wasn't such a gentleman, Ty La would have felt concern for her well being. Something about that girl set him off in a big way. _Interesting: maybe he's finally getting bored with Mai_. "It looked like fun," she said finally with a flick of her long black braid. A tawdry smile stretched across her face as her pleasure spiked. She loved it when Zuko's face mottled with his rage. It contrasted with the vicious scar across his face, now revealed by the rough raking of his nails over his scalp to make him look savage—like he could rip out a man's heart and feed it to him.

Zuko bit back a foul expletive, knowing that the eyes of his peers were on him- waiting for him to snap. Smoke slithered passed his lips while heat seared into his knuckles. He could not afford to give into it, not now after all these years. No, with the fete fast approaching, Zuko knew he had to be on his very best behavior. His life as Zuko Lee was coming to an end, and he refused to return to the world as his father's son.

 

"Ty La, a word. The rest of you continue your drills, the girl is more than fine." It pleased him to see that most of the students wore expressions of relief. If only all of his students were so caring. Part of him even missed the old days where bending instructors could deny students when faced with a potential danger to society. Ty La was one of a handful of students that he'd like to have institutionalized on the spot instead of waiting until she slipped. When she did, there was going to be a fatality, or several.

"What can I do for you, Sifu Jeong-jeong?" she inquired, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"Have you any remorse for what you could have done?" he found himself asking, already knowing the answer. For the briefest of moments, he shared the mottled expression of barely contained fury with Zuko. He did a better job of containing himself, but only barely. His palm found the Junior's shoulder before sending him back to Sifu Jee. He would take it from there, and as such there was no need for the prefect to get his hands dirty with disciplining this...

"It was an accident."

Brat. He was going to say brat. "An almost fatal _**accident**_. You could have seriously hurt that girl. Report to the first years, it is obvious that you are not ready to progress in your training yet," Jeong-jeong decided, knowing no other way to punish the girl without taking extreme measures. If that waterbender was who he thought she was, then he would need to play things carefully for the sake of avoiding an international incident.  _Agni, give me patience._ If he asked for strength, he knew he'd use it.

"What!?" Ty La couldn't believe this. That girl was just a lowly waterbender; their **_kind_ ** was a dime a dozen in the Fire Nation- hardly worth protecting. "You're punishing me for that floozy?!"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me! I am your Sifu, and your superior. What you have done is inexcusable, but since you claim it was an accident, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. You should consider yourself lucky that demoting you is all I'm doing, so don't make me change my mind!" Jeong-jeong's bellow came with a point of his finger in the direction of the bumbling freshmen.

Ty La just stood there in shock before her expression morphed to an expression of pure and absolute rage as her eyes found Katara's waterbending form. _What's so special about her anyway? She's just some fish out of water.*_

* * *

 

Time seemed to fly since the incident, and Katara found herself pouting at the sound of the bell. She was really getting into her bending and enjoyed the pace Sifu Pakku worked them in, in his pursuit to determine their skill level. Katara would almost go so far as to say that he was impressed with his class- not enough to eat his words, but enough that he gave a satisfied nod at the end of the day.

"Miss Yǔdī, may I have a word with you after you change," Pakku requested, his face giving little hint as to why he called out to her.

Dripping wet from a failed water whip by Nya La, Katara cocked her head to the side in thought. What could he possibly want with her? Did he want to talk to her about what happened or something? She was fine now. Regardless, Katara canted her head in understanding before taking two backwards steps and turning completely. A wave of her arm pulled the water from her body so it could be returned to the mostly empty jar as she went, deciding to wait for Toph closer to the earthbenders half of the yard.

 _Whoa! What happened there?_ Katara blinked a couple of times to make sure she was seeing things correctly. The courtyard ahead of her was nothing but rubble. It looked like a battle had taken place, with barely conscious students strewn about and struggling to regain their footing.

"Toph!" Katara called. Worry for her new friend had her running over to the chaos that made up the earthbending training grounds. "Toph!"

"I'm over here!" Toph's voice answered, laced liberally with such smugness that Katara relaxed without question. Only someone in prime health and having the time of their life would be able to sound like that.

Katara circled around a protruding rock to discover the smaller girl perched comfortably on a large slab of earth next to an interesting old man in a fit of hysterics with a very familiar face. Their cackling sounded high over the collective groans of exhaustion from the other students.

"Hey, Sweetness!" Toph greeted with a wave, dislodging Momo from her shoulder as she did so.

The lemur chittered angrily at Toph's exuberance, circling above Katara's head until he was certain that she wouldn't swat at him again. His landing came with a flop, but his claws managed to find purchase of the Katara's top without nicking her skin. Much better. Nuzzling Katara's cheek in thanks, he started the meticulous task of grooming both himself and Katara's soaked hair.

Toph hopped of the rock to land next to Katara with a little 'whoop' of delight. The earth rumbled upon contact with her feet, cushioning her landing while robbing Katara of her balance. Had Katara not been so agile, she probably would have had an intimate meeting with the mud forming around her feet. Toph grabbed her hand anyway, offering a kind gesture just in case. "That was an awesome warm-up!"

"And that was the best class I've had in ages," her Sifu cheered, clapping and drawing the attention of the other students, even some of the other benders. "Consider yourself promoted to the next stage of your earthbending instruction, my little Badger-Mole."

"Thanks, Uncle Bolin!"* Toph's smile could have rivaled the sun, and near blinded Katara from the fact that next to the earthbender was her distant cousin Bumi. _Crap!_ _What was_ ** _he_** _doing here with the_ ** _earthbenders_** _?!_ A quick glance towards the airbenders revealed that they were under the supervision of a blond student aid- one of the illegitimates by the looks of him.

It wasn't like he didn't know she'd be there, but Bumi wasn't the most subtle of people in his old age. His whisper voice was a yell across the room, and Katara wanted to enjoy her few months of anonymity for as long as she could. Thinking fast, Katara turned sharply so that her face was obscured by Momo. "Congratulations," Katara lilted, using a higher dulcet as if to lose herself in her awe. She didn't wait to see if her ruse worked. She took Toph's hand from her shoulder and started for the locker room with a brisk pace. "I'm so happy for you! Can't be late for class though!"

"We've got loads of time left," Toph squeaked, sensing her nervousness through their prolonged contact.

"Not if we want to get clean," Katara threw back over her shoulder. Shoving passed a few other girls, Katara gave a little cheer to see a clear path between her and the showers.

Toph just blew the fringe from her eyes and accepted it as Katara's way. Waterbenders did always find excuses to get wet from what she'd heard- maybe Katara was no different? Toph would accept any reason to shove people, so no complaint escaped her lips. The sound of one of the curtains being tugged open signaled the release of Katara's hand from her wrist. Good. Toph liked the girl, but it was too soon to go sharing showers. A wet rag was all the earthbender needed anyway.

* * *

 

"Ah, Miss Yǔdī," Pakku greeted once he saw Katara trot towards him in her uniform. "I'm glad you saw fit to come." The usual sneer was toned down. His stride was sure as he approached her, a strange light shining behind his opal orbs. He didn't even wait for her to respond before he gripped Katara's chin to force her eyes to look directly into his own. Now he understood why she felt familiar.

There were very few waterbenders that carried the recessive gene for silver in their eyes. The hereditary trait only showed itself in two bloodlines, and last he checked only one of them had a waterbender in the youngest generation. Then there was the form she used, and the liquid flow of her flawless posture.

 _Dammit,_ Katara cursed to herself when recognition bloomed within her waterbending instructor _I can't go one day without someone recognizing me!_ . She was _so_ looking forward to making this man eat his words with her merit, not her title. A defeated sigh escaped Katara's lips. _Here it comes…_

" _Princess_ Katara, it does me a great honor to make your acquaintance." Pakku released Katara's chin to offer her a shallow bow. "You look so much like your ancestral aunt, it is uncanny."

"So I've been told." It was why she liked to keep her head down when she walked in public. Back home, she couldn't go anywhere without someone recognizing her. Here, Katara had nurtured the delusion that she could walk with her head held high like a normal girl up until it came time for a formal reveal of her visit, but no such luck. The world wasn't large enough to lose herself in a crowd no matter how hard her father tried to shelter his children.

"Don't go thinking you'll be getting any special treatment," Pakku smirked. "As far as I'm concerned, you're entitled to the same _quality_ education and treatment as everyone else."

No kinder words had ever been spoken. "Thank you, Sifu!"

"Don't go thanking me yet; I will not tolerate you being lazy because of **_her_ ** legend." Pakku gave her the sternest expression he could muster in the face of such an eager student. "You have quite the potential, Miss Yǔdī, and I won't let such skill go untapped simply because you share blood with history. You will come to me for extra lessons after school. I will not take it easy on you. I will push you until you break, and push harder until you reach that potential and exceed it." In time she would come to hate him. He would work her to the bone until she despised the air he breathed, only then would he know he was doing a good job. He **_finally_ ** had a student capable of reminding the world of the strength water.

For now, Katara was elated. "Thank you so much!" She could barely contain herself, and caught the older man in a brief hug. **_Finally!_ **Someone was going to take her seriously. No more training with kid gloves. "I won't let you down." Pulling back, she managed another smile and bounced on her feet.

Coughing to clear his throat, Pakku tried to play off Katara's broach of his personal space. His daughter would have a field day with this if she found out. "Yes, well, run along to your class. If I hear word of bad behavior or tardiness, there will be Koh to pay."

"Right," Katara bowed deeply, lower than one of her rank should ever go, before turning on her heel to run towards the main school building. A wave was thrown over her shoulder as she went, making her oblivious to the occasional skip in her step.

"Someone's happy," a smooth male voice spoke as she turned down a corner into the building.

Katara skidded to a halt, embarrassed for being caught during her childish display. She turned to see a truly handsome young man, maybe a few years older than she, with sun kissed skin and a head full of barely tamed shaggy brown hair. A lollipop stick hung loosely from his lips that were pulled into a half grin. His uniform was deliciously tousled, as if they were just thrown on in a rush. However, it was his eyes that captivated her- eyes that promised good and wicked fun.

"Um, hi," Katara greeted finally before scanning the hall for anyone else. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Not really, just felt like chillin' for a bit," he answered with a smirk. His eyes roved over her form before deciding with a nod that he liked what he saw. "Can I help you with anything?" He asked with a mischievous air.

"Actually, yes." The one minute warning kicked Katara into high gear, replaying Sifu Pakku's warning in her mind as she pulled out her schedule. "Do you know where room 219 is?" The last thing she needed was to have her record tarnished on the first day.

That took him way back. "Ah, **_Madam*_ ** Macmu-Ling's class," he scanned the rest of Katara's schedule to memorize it. "I'll show you the way." The young man was quick to grab Katara's hand before leading her down the hall at a brisk pace. "The name's Jet, by the way."

"Katara Yǔdī; nice to meet you." The introduction had flown from her lips before Katara could think better of it. He'd read her schedule; Jet knew what her name was already.

"Another Katara, huh?" The school had four of them now.* "Mind if I call you Kat?"

That would certainly keep her from getting confused with the other Katara. She shrugged, since she didn't really mind the nickname. "I don't see anything wrong with it," she decided finally as she was lead down another hall. They came to a door moments later, catching the tail end of the stragglers into class. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Kat," Jet winked before walking away, this time at a more leisurely pace.

Katara watched him go for a moment longer before entering the classroom, just in the nick of time.

"Katara, over here," a familiar voice called.

"Hey, Toph!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 - The school rush is the weekend before school starts when everyone scrambles to get their last minute supplies bought, homework finished, and uniforms prepared.
> 
>  
> 
> *2 - Even though the whole of the Southern Pole is still run by a Confederate Chiefdom, where the rulers are all elected, Sokka's decedents from his first marriage have remained in power due to their family wide devotion to the people. Every member has been strong in their rule, and as such the rest of the world calls their family the Princes and Princesses of the Southern Water Tribes. Sokka IV, who goes by his middle name Hakoda, is the current High Chief and has ushered in the prosperity that seem to bless his bloodline when in power. He and Fire Lord Iroh are in constant correspondence due to their close political and family ties, and as such it was agreed that his children be allowed to stay in the Fire Nation anonymously for the duration of Katara's education.
> 
> Both are secretly hoping that the friendship between their children will flourish. It's partly to further their political friendship between nations, but mostly because their families had been friends for close to a hundred years without fail, and have stood united in the face of anyone out to endanger the world peace.
> 
>  
> 
> 3* - In Avatar: Requiem there is a small region of islands south of the Earth Kingdom between the Southern and Eastern air temples. In this fic, that region became part of the Southern Water Tribes a little bit after Korra, and the culture that was there originally (before the 100 year war) was nurtured back into a flourishing society before the waterbending styles could be completely lost like it had been in the Southern Water Tribes.  
> Fun Fact: Katara's style adapted and grew while she was relegated to housewife in the Southern Water Tribes, and as such she created and taught the styles and forms she created until it became the official bending style of the South. It's a mix between Kalari Payat (Learned from the Kyoshi Warriors), Budokon (yoga based martial art), and Brazilian Jiujitsu (Similar Zuko's personal style of Capoeira.
> 
> Another fun fact: Both Ancestral Zuko and Ancestral Katara perfected their own personal styles together, which is why the royal family's martial art/bending style pairs so well with the Southern Water Tribes since they share move sets.
> 
>  
> 
> 4* - Fish out of water is a derogatory slur used against waterbenders. It's the equivalent of being called a tramp or a similar insult. On the flipside, calling a female waterbender a mermaid is basically calling her sexy, entrancing, or the like. It can be used derogatorily, but for the most part it's viewed like a compliment….up until it becomes a tired pickup line.
> 
>  
> 
> 5* - Yes, that is Korra's Bolin- he is now a crazy old man working part time as a bending instructor at the Academy so he and his wife Opal can stay close to their beloved granddaughter Toph.
> 
>  
> 
> 6* - Mrs. Macmu-Ling is often called Madam because she's the cheer leading coach after school. Due to a few of the members being legendary for their promiscuity, the entire cheer leading squad had been equated to a brothel, and Macmu-Ling their madam- much to their collective chagrin. The three young ladies and one young man practically whored themselves out to whomever was willing to spend the most on them. Though they had graduated two years prior, the Cheer leading Squad have yet to get rid of the name even with their self imposed "No boyfriends during season" rule.
> 
>  
> 
> 7* - In this school year alone, there are four Kataras, Five Zukos, three Aangs, three Korras, two Sukis, one Sokka, and five Tophs. These parents believed that by naming their children after such heroes in history, then their children would in turn grow into their names and be great themselves. It's how Zuko, and Katara are able to go around school for a long time before people recognize them as royalty.
> 
> Katara and her family (father included) use her late mother's maiden name whenever they don't want to be recognized. More on this in story, as time progresses.


	2. Introductions Are in Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about her just-
> 
> Get's under my skin. He's such a jerk, but I can't help but feel-
> 
> Drawn to her. I feel like I know her from somewhere, but I-
> 
> Can't quite put my finger on it. Zuko is just-
> 
> Katara is just....
> 
> Familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter, all cleaned up and pretty. It was actually much longer, but I hacked off some of the fat for a future marinade. This chapter is still an introduction, setting the background chapter. But, since all the legwork is done here, there's a faster get into the story with the next chapters. I know there's a little bit more to the suspension of belief, but there's a reason for my madness which shall be explained upon the reveal. 
> 
> Hope you like, because I sure as shit don't.
> 
> I gave this chapter too much of my time and reworked the first part of it close to a hundred times. I can't dedicate anymore time to it, or else I'll never post. So, here it is in it's ugly glory.

_Lunch, finally_  Katara thought as she allowed her head to drop onto her desk,  _I thought class would never end._  Katara waited patiently for the class to empty out of its students before finally rising from her seat. She scanned her desk to make sure she left nothing behind before she joined with Toph and walked out of the room.

Katara couldn't begin to describe how grateful she was to have Toph in both her English and Spirit Language* classes. Deep down, she knew she wouldn't have survived the boredom both classes had filled her with. Toph always had a snarky comment to make and they lightened her mood immensely. As did her other new friend, a young airbender named Aang: Her youngest distant cousin, who had somehow managed to win her over in the short span of a few hours. It helped that he didn't recognize her given her refusal to use her family name and the fact that half the waterbenders were named Katara.

Sweet and a bit of a show off, he loved perform the advanced airbending skills he had mastered. Unlike her and her brother, he basked in the attention he received for being descended from the Avatar- he wore his blood like a badge of honor. He'll learn. It did beg the question as to why he was going to a school in Caldera City, given the falling out between his side of the family and the Royal Family of the Fire Nation.* Katara wanted to ask, but that would reveal who she was. He was sweet, but not  _that_  sweet. There was no way she was going to trust him with the truth.

The last extensive family get together hadn't been for a couple of years, and Katara didn't socialize that much because... Rather than finish the depressing thought, she focused on how enjoyable it was to be with Aang and Toph. Having skipped a grade, the both of them brought a surge of energy with them. They were loads of fun to talk to, and when the both of them were together there was a running commentary about everything. Katara didn't know how many times she had to fight back her laughter.

Toph was, without a doubt, the most unladylike nobleman's daughter Katara had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She had a quick wit and a wicked sense of humor. As a Bei Fong, she had learned to overcome her blindness through the family taught skill of earthbending. Her late father named her after her great, great grandmother in much the same way Katara had been named. It was as if he wanted them to aspire to the successes of their namesakes. According to Toph, her mother wanted nothing to do with that legacy and the risk of her precious baby getting hurt. As such, upon his passing, she uprooted Toph from Republic City and moved to Caldera to be closer to her sister.

There was some colorful language used during the explanation of her background at Aang's behest. Like Aang, she would eventually learn to just hide her last name to avoid such annoyances. Still, Toph continued to explain that her aunt was awesome and her grandparents were the best. They helped Toph in her rebellion of her mother's over-protectiveness. It was why she was allowed to go to that school instead of continuing her homeschooling, or going to some elitist preppy private school that would cater to her every need. Insert more colorful language that she must have learned from her beloved aunt.

It did explain Momo, her seeing-eye lemur. He was the compromise since Toph refused to have a servant- excuse me-  _nurse_  following her around all day, every day. Strangely, it seemed that Momo liked Aang a lot, maybe even more than Toph. Once Momo found Aang's shoulder, he refused to budge unless Toph needed him to do something. Even now he had draped himself around Aang's neck where he purred contently.

Toph wasn't in the least bit jealous, and seemed almost relieved to have her tiny caretaker otherwise occupied. It meant she could do more for herself, like kick open the double doors that impeded their way to a well deserved meal. She didn't need Momo to push the button that would part the automatic doors.

Upon entering the cafeteria, the fact that this was no ordinary school was finally nailed home. At the very center of the cafeteria, there was a large ring in which two students, an earthbender and a firebender that shared the same face sparred under the watchful gaze of cafe's staff. There were four other rings that were placed by each wall, circling the cafeteria evenly so that there was room for the tables to be strategically placed so they had a perfect view of at least two of the fights.

The firebender, with her long black braid, laughed maniacally as she sent an arch of wild flames towards her opponent, only to have them blocked by the firebending staff before the flames could reach the captive audience.

"Oh, hey Katara," a familiar voice called. The owner of the voice was none other than Ty Lin. Now out of her bending attire, her honey brown hair had been released to frame her face. Her uniform was altered to show off more skin, flirting with the indecent and dangerously close to a dress code violation. "Sorry about the fireball earlier today, my sister isn't the sanest of the bunch."

"It's okay, accidents happen," Katara replied, waving the statement away with a smile. It was not Ty Lin's place to apologize on behalf of her sister. She was not her sister's keeper, and therefore in no way responsible for what happened.

"Yeah..." The girl turned away to watch the two young women spar for a moment longer before returning her gaze back to her fellow classmate and waterbender. "I'd have her come and apologize to you, but she's been in a bit of a foul mood since. But hey, that's Ty La for you."

"Ty La?" Katara repeated, trying to coax her memory to keep their names straight. The Ty family was rather famous also, but that was only because of some freak occurrence where at least one of every generation had another cluster of sextuplets.*

"The firebender in the ring, that's Ty La, the oldest. The earthbender with the green highlights is Ty Lo. The rest of my sisters are over there. Ty Lee and Ty Lon, the airbender, are the ones doing acrobatics. The one with pigtails is Ty Lei, if you need academic help, be sure to ask her. And the one with her hair loose is Ty Lu, she's a bit of a gossip so don't tell her anything personal." Ty Lin pointed to each of her sisters in turn as she led the three freshmen towards the table, already deciding that they were going to spend lunch with her.

"Oh, HI AANG," Ty Lon, the airbender, greeted excitedly as she stood on her hands, her even happier twin balanced on one hand braced on her feet. She was one of the few airbenders outside of Republic City without a genetic tie to Aang or the Spirit World- another fluke that quite a few people were glad for. Her current audience included half the illegitimates trying to garner her attention.

"Hi, Ty Lon," Aang smiled, watching the two with excitement.

"It's Honey," she corrected, bending her knees without dropping her sister before straightening her legs quickly, launching Ty Lee high into the air with her bending. Everyone watched as Ty Lee performed a quadruple front flip with practiced grace. She then landed on with her hands braced against Ty Lon's shoulders, her legs spread on either side in a perfect split.

Bringing her ankles together, Ty Lee rolled down her sister's back until she was seated primly on the edge of the table. "He's cute, is he a friend of yours?"

"Yup, he's the awesome airbender I was telling you about," Ty Lon nodded before she claimed a spot on the table's bench. "His great grandfather was the Avatar!"

"Ooh," Ty Lee cooed. "What's that like?"

"It's okay," Aang shrugged, trying to look cool and nonchalant.

Katara rolled her eyes, glad with her decision to keep her mouth shut about her own blood ties. She tuned them out in favor of looking around the cafeteria when the two started to chatter away. Aquamarine eyes roving over the many faces in hopes of finding another she recognized.  _I wonder if Jet's here,_ Katara pondered as she searched with her hope mounting.  _Maybe **he's**_ here too?

Who she found was the only other person that she could have expected to find: Zuko. He was walking towards the table she was sharing with her friends and the sextuplets. Under his arm was the aristocratic looking girl she had seen him with the other day- at least she hoped that's who she was. Next to them and conversing with the black haired beauty was another girl, maybe a little younger than the first two. Half her hair was pulled up in a stylish ponytail and her red lips were pulled into a dark half smile.

"Hey guys; what took you so long?" Ty Lee called, leaving the conversation completely and cartwheeling over to the newcomers.

"My class was extended beyond the bell," the youngest of the trio answered, her eyes carrying an angry glint at the fact.

Katara watched Ty Lee flit off with the younger girl, chatting a mile a minute without a care in the world. She only paused long enough to give Zuko a quick peck on the corner of his mouth. A true Ty greeting, as the rumors surrounding the family goes. That was as far as Katara cared to pay attention. Her happy smile faltered into a more neutral expression. Katara didn't know if she should be frigid in preparation for some form of attitude, or offer a small smile of greeting. He had no problem making up his mind, however.

"Yudi," Zuko managed in a flat tone, having learned her family name on account of the morning's fiasco. His eyes were molten gold as they took in her image. The heat of his leer was penetrating. Hard and unyielding. The corner of his lips angled downwards in a frown.

Katara dare not avert her eyes. She challenged him with a glare of her own. The quicksilver danced with the gem-like hues of her eyes, daring him to say something. Anything, as long as he stopped looking at her like that. "Zuko." If only she knew his family name- it felt wrong to utter his first with such familiarity. No, the only 'Zuko' she wanted to address was hers.  ** _He_** would never think to look at her in such a way.  _ **He**_ was nothing short of kind and endearing- nothing like  _ **this '**_ Zuko.'

It was cute, to say the least. A smirk eventually overrode the frown on Zuko's face, while the molten gold of his eyes intensified. Not another word was spoken. At his girlfriend's behest, he continued on his way to follow in the direction Ty Lee and the other girl had gone. It was the raven haired beauty that gave Katara a parting glance. Not quite inquisitive, but there was something beneath her mask. Something that Katara couldn't place.

Katara watched their movements until her eyes landed on a familiar head of brown. He seemed to find Zuko's behavior odd as well, judging by the expression he wore. It wasn't until Jet realized that she was the one that captivated him that he changed the focus of his attention. He was happy to give Katara a wave and a smile, taking advantage of their clear line of sight up until Zuko laid claim to his attention.

Sitting next to him, Zuko gave Jet's shoulder a little shove before turning back to Katara. Out of spite he blew her a kiss just to piss her off.

It worked.

* * *

Katara walked to the art room with a happy spring in her step. She'd just come from the library where she spent all of her independent studies, a class where Katara could do whatever she wanted since the other classes had no room for her. Not that Katara was complaining, it gave her time to catch her breath and now she felt recharged and ready for the rest of the day. It was so nice to get a head start on her homework, and ultimately lessen the burden for when she got home. That freed up so much more of her day!

"Where is that sketchbook?" Katara grunted, trying to rummage around her bag while she tried to navigate around the throngs of milling students. It was no surprise when she collided with something solid - again.  _Why am I so clumsy today,_ Katara groaned. Even with her eyes closed, Katara had prided herself in being hyper aware of her surroundings. Today was an off-day it seemed.

"What is your obsession with crashing into me?"

"Trust me, it has nothing to do with you," Katara growled, glaring daggers at Zuko even as she accepted his offered hand to help her up onto her feet. It was just her luck that they shared a class since electives were mixed grades. "What are you doing just standing in the middle of a doorway, anyway? Do you have any manners, or do you get off on getting in people's way?"

That was one carrot he couldn't resist. "I get off on a lot of things." Zuko grinned at the blush that overtook Katara's features. The rosy flush rushed from beneath her collar to encase her cheeks. The shock of his words had her long, thick lashes fluttering over starlit eyes. Flustered. Innocent. Her lips parted a few times in her bid to fight passed the lump in her throat before a childish pout won out in the end.

"Oh, go jump in a river," Katara spat, unable to come up with a more clever response in light of his nonchalance.

"After you, peasant," Zuko shot back, with a short bow. A wave of his arm offered Katara the door first, holding it open so it wouldn't clip her shoulder.

He didn't know why that particular insult came to mind. She didn't carry herself like a common born, quite the contrary. Her posture and the way she seemed to glide passed him went beyond the usual rhythmic grace that marked a waterbender. Like a celestial being, she maintained an elegance that could only be described as regal. An ocean breeze carried Gardenia's into his lungs as she passed. Her indignance painted the flush further up to the tips of her ears, even as the quicksilver glow intensified in her averted gaze.

Proper manners bid that Katara offer her thanks. Instead, she flipped her hair over her shoulder to obscure the intensity of his expression- only half concealed behind his own fringe. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of besting her in this little exchange. She could say nothing to counter his words, only marvel at the familiarity of the picture he painted. Something about his mannerism in that moment. Unrestrained without the rigidness of his spine. He was relaxed in teasing her. Something she shouldn't tolerate, and yet her quick wit was slow to react. The Ice Queen persona she used as a mask in situations like this wasn't inclined to make an appearance.

"If you're done flirting, Mister Lee."

Now it was Zuko's turn to blush. Turning to face the art teacher, Zuko managed a sheepish expression before stepping from the door. How did he not notice that the last of the students have filed in already? He was polite, but not so much so that he'd man the doorway for an entire class worth of students. "Professor Piandao," he bowed in proper greeting. He took two backwards steps before turning on his heel to shuffle to his easel by the window. A parting glance in Katara's direction revealed a smug smile as she bat her lashes in his direction. To add insult to injury, she flicked her tongue passed her pretty pink lips in his direction. Cheeky.

"I see that you've all already started to make friends, how wonderful." Professor Piandao gave Katara a look before he began to hand out the class syllabus. "Before I start the class I have an announcement to make of the utmost importance; as most of you probably have seen on the news, there has been a rash of students vanishing. Because of this, the school has wisely decided to give you all a reminder to be cautious around people you don't know and to not go anywhere on your own at night." Piandao took a moment to scan the faces of his students, committing each one to memory. Now would be around the time he should be coaxing the students into their introductions, but the weight of this announcement superseded all that.

Katara stared wide eyed at the professor, seeing true fear and worry reflecting in his eyes as his gaze swept over the class for the umpteenth time. Being so new to the city as well as the school, all of this was news to her and Katara couldn't help but feel nervous. She scanned the room on her own accord and noticed how seriously the entire class took the announcement. All the merriment was snuffed out of the room like a candle

"You may already know this, but we've already lost three students this crime spree and I would hate to lose any more." Silence followed his words, stilling all actions save for the one student that had run out in tears.  _One of the students must have been a friend,_  Katara concluded sadly. "No student is allowed to travel alone, even on school grounds. We don't want to take any risks. The buddy system shall be enforced strictly and without leniency, so get used to it. Within the week a city wide curfew will be instilled for all, 10 o'clock for minors and midnight for adults. This is a serious matter, one that should be treated with the utmost seriousness." Such was the tone that set the rest of the day.

* * *

_Doesn't he have a car?_ Katara wanted to curse her luck again as she eyed Zuko's profile. Of all the cars in the train, he had to be in the one she was in.

"See something you like," Zuko growled without turning to meet her expression. He had noticed her presence earlier, but said nothing on matter. There were other things on his mind, entertaining a little mermaid with witty banter was not among them. He had hoped she would understand the bid for peace, but only time would tell. So far, not so good.

His thumb flicked over the screen of his phone, cycling through the news until the growing list of missing persons scrolled through. A nurse on the way home from work. An Uber driver after dropping off a group of club hoppers. A couple walking their polar bear dog. A little girl going to school. The list of missing and dead on account of Red Siren only grew as the infected area only spread. People he couldn't save.

How was it circulating so quickly? Zuko could swear he blew up the distribution center, and yet it amounted to nothing. What else could he do? How could he stop it?

"Keep scowling like that and you'll give yourself a headache," Katara's suggestion came with a poor attempt at feigning boredom. The electric blue of her nails wasn't nearly interesting enough to hold her attention. "What are you doing here anyway, don't you have a car?"

Clicking his phone off, Zuko stood from his seat so he could saunter closer to Katara. "Didn't feel like driving," Zuko responded before claiming the seat next to her. He crossed his arms and silently dared her to order him to move.

His closeness isn't what bothered her. "Didn't feel like driving? With a car like that?" Katara stared at Zuko incredulously.  _If I had a car like that I'd drive it every chance I got,_ Katara thought bitterly. Her father refused to let Katara even think about driving until she earned it via graduation. Sokka got his license at sixteen, but noooooo~ she wasn't even allowed to think about it. Her dad swore up and down that it had nothing to do with the fact that she was a girl, and everything to do with the fact that she was an adrenaline junkie.  _The spoil-sport._

 _Someone's got a little green monster._ "Eh, I'd rather ride my bike, but that's in the shop," Zuko shrugged.  _Damn guns..._

"A bicycle?" Katara blinked.

"Motorcycle." Katara's expression reverted back to one of bitterness. She'd never be allowed to get one of those either. The insurance alone to ride a motorcycle at a young age was nothing to turn up one's nose at. Then there was the cost of the car, and  _its_ maintenance _._  The insurance must be astronomical for that too. But wait... "Then why do you live in our neighborhood?" Katara was genuinely curious now. Zuko Lee must have a lot of money lying around to be able to afford that on top of his rent and other amenities. Maybe he was another trust fund baby roughing it in the slums? It wasn't  **that** uncommon.

"Rent is cheap and the place is easy to maintain." Zuko shrugged again before leaning back into his seat with his eyes closed.  _She's not so bad... when she's not trying to mow me down_. "Plus, no one looks twice at you."

Katara could relate to that. The fact that no one paid her and her family any mind was part of the appeal of the place. "You sound as if it's coming out of your own pocket," Katara pressed. She dropped her image of feigned boredom as she turned her body so that she was sitting sideways in her seat. Her knee brushed against his thigh for a moment. The touch lasted for barely a second, but neither of them could ignore the jolt of electricity that shot through their bodies.

"Aren't you curious?" Zuko responded finally, not wanting to delve deeper into his living situation with a stranger of all people. He then pulled his bag up to his side and began ruffling through its side pockets. His hand re-emerged with a small Mp3 player a few moments later. Black ear buds were later unwound from the simple red music player before one of them was held out for Katara.

Katara looked at him curiously for a moment before accepting the silent offer, placing the black bud into her ear and leaning her body closer to his to keep from stretching the cord out to far. There was a moment of silence before the opening chords of an electric guitar wafted into her ears. Words to a song Katara had never heard before strung together in a haunting melody, the woman's voice taking a deep and husky tone before belting into an impressive scream. Katara instantly found herself liking it.

The two sat like that for the rest of the trip, and when the train slowly came to a halt, the silent bliss that was shared between the two came to an abrupt end with the sounding of a phone.

"Hello," Zuko greeted into the receiver of his cell- a smart phone that was newer than hers. Katara couldn't help but wonder why would Zuko carry an mp3 player as well, given the fact that the phone had more than enough space for music. Such was the advertising. It wasn't that important, just odd. Odder still were the many nicks into the "life-proof" case that was really fighting to live up to the claim. One such arrangement of cracks looked eerily like….a bullet hole?

The information was filed away as Katara studied Zuko while he listened to whoever was speaking to him. His face stayed completely neutral and gave Katara little to go by so she removed the bud from her ear and followed Zuko off of the train. Katara watched him like a hawk and was always two steps behind him as he walked- not out of subservience, but because he knew the way back better than she did.

"I don't see why not." Zuko's words spiked Katara's interest even more as she strained to hear the other side of the conversation. "Not in this lifetime...You do realize I'm still dating Mai, right? ...What!? No, I'm not with her because of that...or that...Sweet Agni, nor that. I'll talk to you later La," Zuko ended the call before checking over his shoulder.

Katara was trailing behind him, her eyes scanning everywhere as she walked. There was an air of tension about her, but that was probably because of the area through which they walked. "So, who was it," Katara asked in an attempt to strike up conversation, moving as close as she could to Zuko without touching him as more and more catcalls and wolf whistles were sent her way.

"Nobody for you to worry about," Zuko replied after sending a threatening glare at one of the more vocal passerby's.

"Uh-huh…." Though she didn't mean to be, Katara was curious to the core- bordering on nosy. That was not why she asked. Though Zuko seemed to thrive on the silence, Katara longed for an end to it. She picked up her pace and started to walk ahead of him, but not too far since she was still unnerved by occasional clamor of sound- the racoon-dillo knocking over a trash can, or the indecipherable words of those lurking in the shadows.

Zuko sighed to himself; jogging to catch up to her. He may be used to the sounds of the city, but she wasn't. As such, he could afford to cut her a little slack when she tried to fill the silence and distract herself from the darkness. Still, she was so curious and that was something that he did not have the patience for.

A sense of obligation reminded him that he was going to have to find some, especially if he was going to be giving her rides to and from school. There was no way he was going to let her travel by herself. With the way people were reacting to her and how curios she was, she'd be a prime target for a kidnapping. When they were only a few steps from Katara's walkway, Zuko grasped Katara's shoulder to acquire her attention. "I'll pick you up around six thirty in the morning," he said once he had it, not leaving much room for discussion.

At first Katara just blinked at him, a comment forming on her lips, but she stilled her words and nodded. Though she didn't show it, she was worried about traveling to and from school since she didn't have the heart to ask Sokka to go with her. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Zuko shrugged. He watched Katara turn from him, waiting until she was safe inside her house.

* * *

_Why now?!_

Staring at the mirror, Katara decided that this was the worst day to have a reunion with the Royal family. She had a zit the size of an island on her chin, and the dry cleaner shrank her dress. The black cocktail dress was now a mini and it was squeezing the air from her lungs. Katara had to ask her brother to zip the darn thing only to find that it wouldn't go passed her hips. That was a blow to the ego that Katara did not need. There wasn't even time enough to go and just buy another dress so she had to waste precious time to alter the darn thing into a backless dress. That alone would have been fine, but that coupled with the new length could lead one to a bad first impression.

Katara took a deep breath to still the train of criticism. It was just Uncle Iroh; there were no statements to make, or dignitaries to impress. It was just two close families catching up after years apart. She looked nice enough... But she was going to see Zuko again- the Prince, not the jerk next door blaring his music for the whole neighborhood to hear. Granted she liked  _In This Moment_ , but she refused to put any points in the positive column of the Evil Zuko's personality chart.

Speaking of, though she was loath to do it, she needed to pay Zuko a visit. She had left her math notes in his car in her rush to be free of him. Katara glanced at the mirror one last time to make sure that she looked presentable. Subconsciously, she ran her hands over the front of her dress to straighten it. She may not like her neighbor that much, but she didn't want for him to think she was a slob. With one final fluff of her loose hair, Katara slipped on a pair of black pumps and left her room.

"I'm gonna swing by Zuko's for a bit," Katara announced as she pass the open door to her grandmother's room. "Text me if the car gets he before I get back, please."

"Alright dear, tell him I said hello," Kanna called back from her vanity. Her long hair had been freed from its usual bun so she could restyle it into another, more elaborate coil. A youthful light danced in her eyes, as if she was trying to contain a girlish giggle.

Katara paid the expression no mind, figuring that it was just her Gran-gran looking forward to doing something fun for a change. She left the house in no rush, picking up some money from the kitchen's 'rainy day' jar on her way out since she heard the ice cream truck enter her neighborhood. Katara followed the happy jingle farther down the cul-de-sac, passing Zuko's home with barely a glance in its direction. She was in no hurry to subject herself to his snide remarks or belittling looks. Besides, from the looks of things he was getting it on with Mai. Katara wanted to wait till he got farther into it before she interrupted him.  _It'll serve him right for spilling his Gatorade all over me. It cost me my entire allowance to have the dry cleaners removed the stains,_ Katara thought bitterly.*

When Katara arrived at the truck's side she was shocked to see Zuko there as well, passing out the sweet frozen confections to the little ones that flocked around him with bright smiles and greedy hands. Katara couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face when she saw a particularly rambunctious little girl cling to his leg. There was a loud chorus of "thank you's" from the children before they ran off to continue their play farther down the road

"I thought you hated kids," Katara found herself saying once the little girl had finally let go of Zuko's leg.

Zuko looked up with a jolt, lifting his arms as if to bend a stream of flames in Katara's direction. He stopped short and blushed profusely, embarrassed to have her sneak up on him so easily. He did a double-take when he saw her, not quite believing what he was seeing.

Lush curves were hugged by satin and beaded lace before the dress flared at her hips. Crystal peaks hemmed the edge of her gown to dance at mid-thigh with  _every_ move she made. The crystals winked with her every breath, luring Zuko's eyes back up when Katara's arms fell to rest her hands on her hips. The cups of her gown and the thin beaded straps barely held their bounty, making the rise and fall of Katara's breathe the most captivating sight. "W-what are you doing here?" Zuko managed once he remembered to breath.

Either the prolonged silence was a good thing, or a really bad thing. "I came to get some ice cream before I swung by your house to get my math notes," Katara explained, approaching the white van's gaping window so she could better see her choices. She settled on a strawberry shortcake ice cream.

"Why would I have your notes?" Zuko questioned, pulling out his money without even thinking on the matter. He paid the man before Katara had the chance to do so, purchasing two popsicles for himself.

"Thank you," Katara managed, eyeing Zuko suspiciously. This was a surprisingly nice gesture. Nice and Zuko was an abnormal mix and usually hearkened some freak accident, hence the aforementioned Gatorade all over her blouse.

"Don't mention it," Zuko shrugged, trying to appear unaffected by how...delectable Katara looked. Every swish of the skirt had him looking down at Katara's mile long legs. He almost whimpered, licking his lips as his thoughts took a less than innocent turn.

"Anyway, my math notes. Remember, I was trying to do some homework before you decided the road was a race track?" Katara arched a brow and crossed her arms, knowing that Zuko remembered.

"Oh yeah, I tossed it in the back seat." Zuko grinned guiltily. He knew he had a speeding problem, one that he was truly working on. But Katara just made it so hard for him. There she was, completely lost in her own little world and looking like a saint. Then Jet and AJ pulled up next to him. Jet and Katara were flirting back and forth during the red light so much that it drove him crazy. He had to do something, and Zuko knew Jet wouldn't pass up the chance to race.

Zuko didn't even know why he wanted to distract Jet from Katara. The race ended in his victory. Jet still managed to swap numbers with Katara.  _It's not like she's my girl anyway. Just, why Jet._ They've been best friends for years, so he had extensive personal experience to know he was not the guy for Katara to be flirting with.

"Oh joy," Katara groaned. When Zuko says he  _tossed it in the back seat_ it usually meant that whatever it was she was looking for could be anywhere between the car and the garage. She learned that the hard way Wednesday evening when her cell phone fell from her bag. Zuko  _said_  he tossed it into the back seat, but she  _found_  it under a shelf in his garage. Several embarrassing stains and harsh words later, Katara was home trying to explain why her clothes were stained with dirt and the top button of her blouse was missing. "I wonder where it is this time."

"I dunno, but I suggest you start from the bottom and work your way up," Zuko teased, popping his now open cherry Popsicle into his mouth.

Katara glared at him before she did the same, lapping up the cake crumbs from her ice-cream just as the first drips started to melt onto her fingers. She followed Zuko to his house with an irritated twitch of her brow, doing a mental checklist of what she remembered of Zuko's garage. When Zuko opened the garage, Katara took the lead and went straight to the car, deciding that there would be the best starting point.

Zuko watched Katara from where he leaned against the wall, enjoying his fruity treat while the other melted in his hands. He cocked his head to the side when Katara bent over to search along the floor of the back seat, subconsciously hoping to catch a glimpse of what was beneath her skirt. A pair of black shorts impeded his view which had Zuko scowling in a disheartened fashion.

"You could help me look, you know," Katara called over her shoulder as she climbed out of the car, dropping onto her hand and knees to search underneath. Her ice cream was held aloft to keep it from smearing across the fiberglass or dripping onto the upholstery. It was a strange place to look, she knew, but so was under the shelf to the far right of her. She didn't find her notes, but she did find a gift card to some coffee shop. Katara scanned it and was pleased to see that it had yet to expire. Tucking the card under the strap of her dress, Katara crawled over to the sleek red motorcycle to her right and searched underneath it. She found a couple coins and claimed those as well.

Her extended arm knocked into the seat, pushing open the hidden storage compartment. Light spilled into the space to reveal lacquered blue and white wood. An ancient mask that survived centuries of use. Zuko was quick to move, yanking the mask out and tossing it into the toolbox behind him. "You're doing a great job on your own." Zuko shrugged, hoping to disguise his movements. He leaned forward to watch while Katara checked the side compartments, completely oblivious -Thank Agni. When she came up empty handed she stood up and shooed him off of his motorcycle so she could lift the seat.

A leather jacket was the first thing Katara's eyes landed on. Moving it out of her way, she found a number of other items crammed into place: Riding gloves with dragonhide gauntlet segments sewn in. A stained handkerchief. The shattered remains of phone that was bent almost completely in half. Most of the glass had fallen free and now glimmered along the bottom of the compartment. She found a notebook, and lifted it for inspection only to be disappointed to learn that it wasn't hers. Just a bunch of noted times and places in Zuko's sloppy shorthand.

"You could still help," Katara repeated, flipping through the pages to find more shorthand and some remarkable sketches of emblems and cityscapes before tossing it over her shoulder into the back seat of Zuko's car.

"Say please, and maybe I might," Zuko offered, heart in his throat as Katara continued to rummage through his things. Normally he'd snap at her, but he learned early on that Katara was not a submissive little waif that shrank under his commands. Tell her not to do something only made her more curious.

"Please?" Katara huffed, crossing her arms and leering up into his eyes.

"No." Zuko grinned, leaning against his bike again so that his face was barely an inch away from Katara's. He popped the second popsicle into his mouth upon the completion of the first.

Katara flinched backwards and growled, stomping her foot and dropping her fists to her hips. "But you said-"

"I said I  _might_." Zuko interrupted. "So, uh, what's with the jail bait getup?"

 _Jail bait_ _?! I'm not..._  Now paranoid, Katara checked her reflection in the rear view mirror. She had to lean over to check her face and hair in fear that she somehow ruined her hours of work after just a few minutes of crawling around. "I don't look like jail bait," she decided finally. Her hair spilled over her shoulder so Katara could adjust her choker- a family heirloom passed down from her mother.

The curve of her spine was bare to the hunger of Zuko's gaze. The backless dress clung to her curves as she strove to maintain a lady-like curtsy to keep her legs from parting. A true waterbender; her balance never faltered regardless of the stiletto heel of her shoes. "If you say so. So, you have a date or something?" He almost dreaded the answer.

"Or something," Katara muttered. She turned on her heel and marched over to the shelf where she found her cell phone the first time and worked from the bottom up. She caught sight of her book on the top shelf a few moments later. She tried to reach for it, but she lacked the height- even with the extra inches. She tried a couple more times, even hopping in hopes of reaching it, but her repetitive failures were met with chuckles from her unhelpful audience member. "I have a family dinner thing."

 _Shit!_ Zuko completely forgot. His grandfather wanted him to be there for dinner the Southern Water Tribe kids. If he didn't kill him, Zuko's mother would since Azula had weaseled out of it as well. "Here, let me help you before you hurt yourself." If he planned on making it in time, he couldn't afford to let Katara break her ankle. He wasn't equipped to handle such injuries. Cuts, burns, and the occasional stab wound he could handle, but Zuko didn't know the first thing about setting bones. It was why he made the ambitious choice of taking an AP anatomy class over another elective- another class he had miraculously shared with Katara.*

She gave another hop just the same, clearly not trusting his offer of aid. He deserved that. The tip of her nail pushing the notebook farther back rather than pulling it down. The look of determination faltered. A flush of frustration painted her cheeks before she decided to test the strength of the shelf itself. The wood bent under her weight, but the unit didn't budge. She took an experimental step onto the lowest shelf.

The fear that she would somehow hurt herself had Zuko stepping behind her, one palm bracing against the edge of the shelf. "Seriously, let me get that." As adorable as she was trying to defeat her height, she had a family dinner, and he had to find a way to get to the palace by eight. Wrapping his free arm around Katara's middle, his palm lay flat over her stomach to steady her against his chest. The length of her body pressed intimately against his- molding to fit against him perfectly. Instinct curled his spine forward, pressing his abdomen against the swell of her back. Silken waves and curls teased his lips. Gardenias and the sea filled his lungs with a heady perfume.

"What are you...?" Katara turned as if to face him, but found herself frozen when his lips landed on her temple as if in a kiss. The heat of his breath fanned across her cheek to tumble down her neck. She could feel his every breath against her back.

His fingers splayed over her taut abdomen, sinking lower to press her more firmly against him. The glow of her eyes captivated him with the intimate dance of silver, cobalt, and sapphire within the sea of aquamarine. Innocent. Wide eyed. Impossibly long lashes fluttered with curiosity before she caught her plump lower lip between her teeth. Licking his lips at the sight, a longing filled him to share a taste of the dusky gloss she used to darken them. "Are you-uh, going to step down?" He needed to step back.

The heat of her blush grew to creep down her neck. The image of his tongue sweeping across his lips branded itself into her memory to make her nerves hum beneath her skin, leaving her aching for more of his warmth. "Oh. Right."

Katara released one of her hands from the shelves so she could drop it to the back of Zuko's, steadying herself so she could step down. The other hand that stayed to keep her steady eased down the side until it found Zuko's wrist. Lace and satin caught against cotton and denim as she slid down against his body, the few moments feeling sinfully long as a rush of excitement tweaked her nerves to tighten the chords of her body. She didn't even think to question the complete trust she had in him to keep her safe from harm. It was a complete surrender until both feet found steady ground again.

Zuko groaned against her back, losing himself to the feel of her. For a moment, he'd forgotten what they were doing. When she looked up at him with the bluest eyes, he was again struck by their beauty and familiarity. He didn't even know why, or how. Zuko could search the eyes of a thousand people, and none could compare. And yet...

Katara turned in Zuko's arms to look up at him, his hand remaining planted against her until it found the small of her exposed back. That fetching expression of curiosity beckoned him like a siren's song, drawing him closer until only the depth of her palm against his heart separated them.

What was one little taste? For the life of him, Zuko couldn't think of a damn thing to counter that thought. Then Katara's cell rang deep down the front of her dress. The spell was broken, and she made quick work of shoving him back at an arm's length. Her back struck hard against the wooden shelf, pinching the hand on her back in place. Tools and boxes jostled from the force, which ultimately dislodged the notebook by some fluke.

Zuko's free hand snapped over to catch it before it had the chance to fall onto Katara's head, holding it flat on the next shelf down. Now trapped within the cage of his arms, Katara's aquamarine eyes danced with silver hues as she watched him. His attention was captivated by her hand that reached into her dress to pull her phone free to answer.

"Hey," she managed after a deep, shuddering breath. The lilt of her mother tongue came out like a sultry purr.

"The car's here, what's taking you?" Her brother's voice sounded rushed, as if he wasn't the last one to be ready.

Katara had to roll her eyes at that. "I'll be right there." She ducked under Zuko's arm so she could escape him, fixing her dress which had hiked up obscenely.  _How embarrassing!_

Zuko bit back a chuckle at her reaction before he remembered the purpose of her trip. Biting back a curse, Zuko reached out to catch Katara to stop her from leaving. The sizzle of energy rekindled beneath his touch to remind him of the longing that pooled in his abdomen. A firm yank had her stumbling back into his chest. He kept her from falling by placing a steadying hand back onto the small of her back. "Your notebook, genius." It was placed onto her head, perfectly balanced by the thickness of her hair and her flawless posture.

"Right." Katara couldn't bring herself to turn and face him, lest Zuko see how deeply he'd affected her. The entirety of her body heat encased her cheeks and neck while the rest of her shivered. "See you Monday." Reaching up to grab the book, Katara hugged it to her chest, still hyper aware of Zuko's grip on her wrist.

"See you Monday," he repeated before letting her go. Zuko watched her trot off to her house where a black town car waited for her. Curious. "Try not to sleep in!" He suddenly called after her.

"No promises!" Katara called over her shoulder before she turned down the pathway to her house. The notebook was tossed inside before she sealed the front door shut and locked it. She was then in the car, and hidden away behind dark tinted windows.

Zuko watched the car leave for a moment longer, pondering why Katara would be in his neck of the woods when there was an affluent member in her family able to afford personal chauffeurs.  _As if I can be one to judge..._  As Prince of the Fire Nation, by all rights he should be living in the palace instead of this armpit of the city. Circumstances bid him to leave, but he stayed away because he liked living on his own.

That did not mean that he wanted to be cut off from his family completely, which was why he was quick to turn on his heel and bolt into his house. If he was quick enough, then maybe Zuko would make it in time to have dinner with his mother and grandfather. Who knows, maybe it would be nice to rekindle old friendships? He always did love visiting the Southern Pole where he could go penguin sledding, even if it did mean subjecting himself to Princess Katara and her need to play doctor for every scrape and bump he earned while adventuring with her and Sokka.*

If only he hadn't forgotten about one little hitch in his plans. Mai.

Shirt pulled half way from his body, Zuko almost crashed directly into her. She stood with an impatient expression on her face, dressed in only Zuko's button up. It dwarfed her until she looked almost sexless, until her long shapely legs entered the eye's field of vision. Her long black hair cascaded around her face, mussed up from the afternoon's activities. Her cheeks, usually pale, were flushed with color and her lips were just as bright.

For the first time in a while, he felt no stirring in his loins for his girlfriend. The displeasure in her eyes would have killed any arousal before it began. "What?"

"Did you have fun?" She asked, having witnessed the entire scene between the two "neighbors." She didn't allow herself to feel much in that regard, seeing this 'Katara' as nothing more than a child and plaything to pass Zuko's time. That being said, there was the beginning of a stirring- something Mai was not entirely used to.

Zuko would not be baited into a discussion about nothing. "I have a thing with my grandfather that I forgot about," he offered instead once he finished divesting himself of his shirt.

She perked up at the statement. A rare smile tugged at her lips before she braced her palms against Zuko's chest. Stepping closer, she bat her lashes at him coquettishly. "Sounds nice, can I come?" Anything to be seen on his arm.

If only it was that kind of event. "Sorry, it's a family thing. You understand, right? It's just my grandfather, mother and I." There was no way he was going to admit to anyone else being there. If they wanted to remain anonymous until his mother's fundraiser, then he would respect those wishes. Mai loved gossip. She loved being at the center of it more. Besides, if Katara was there- his Katara, not his neighbor, then maybe...  _I gotta shave,_ Zuko cringed, rubbing his calloused palm over the five o'clock shadow that darkened his jaw. "Do you need a ride home?"

Mai crossed her arms with as convincing of a pout as she could muster, knowing not to push too hard in this. She still had plenty of time to get herself invited to the fete for the anniversary of Fire Lord Zuko's Coronation. "Yes, I don't want my father to know I was here."

_As if he doesn't know already._

* * *

"Oh my- is that?" Fire Lord Iroh couldn't believe his eyes when the children of the Southern Water Tribes stepped from the car, their eyes bright and lips stretched wide by genuine smiles. "Sokka? Katara? Look how you've both grown!"

"Uncle Iroh!" Despite her heels, Katara made it to hug the Fire Lord first, beating both her brother and grandmother up the stairs by taking two at a time. She threw her arms around the shoulders of the older man. "It's been ages!"

He had to chuckle at that. Fire Lord Iroh tucked Katara under his chin just as Sokka made it to his side. Decorum was thrown to the wind as he also threw his arms around the man in a hug. "It has been too many years. You two have grown so much! I bet you two are beating back suitors with sticks," he finished the statement with a pointed look down at Katara's bashful expression.

 _So he heard about that, huh..._  "Only when they deserve it," she insisted. Discreetly she tried to look over Iroh's shoulder to find another familiar face.

"They're not here yet." His grandson had been detained by a gold digging harpy, but Zuko would be there soon with mother in tow. If he was lucky, then by seeing her brother agreeing to the dinner, then Azula would join too. Until then, "Why don't we all get settled in while we wait? I want to hear about everything I missed over the years."

"Preferably over some tea," Kanna chuckled, having missed the old man's brews. He always came with a year's worth of tea, or sent it with Ursa during her visits. Unfortunately, troubling times had cut the bi-annual visits down to almost nothing. After the dreadful business with poor Zuko's father, and the subsequent unrest that followed, it was a miracle that they were all able to have this time together at all.

Fortunately, the last assassination attempt hadn't been for a while. With that man's death came the last of them. It only took two years to flush out the last of the usurper's sympathizers. The two years following had been spent trying to get his daughter and grandchildren to move back into the palace. If they didn't like simple living so much, they probably would have. It was so lonely without them. But now, Iroh couldn't wait to have his family and family friends all under one roof again. He practically skipped up the stairs with the energy of a man half his age...and size.

"Of course, my lovely Kanna," Iroh cheered. "I have this new blend I've been dying to get your honest opinion on." Everyone else kissed his ass since he was the Fire Lord. "So tell me, how has the move treated you all, are you settling in well?" Iroh fished while guiding them down the grand hallways towards his personal suite. They cut through a large sitting room that led to Iroh's personal herb garden. The pillars of marble were spiraled by golden dragons. From their grinning maws hung paper lanterns made years ago when Katara was ten.

She remembered that summer, and all the trouble those darn things caused. She and Zuko worked diligently to make them for Iroh's birthday, but without Sokka there, one of the servant boys started poking fun at them for being "kissy face." Zuko didn't take kindly to that, and promptly ditched her to go play.

Katara remembered being so mad, that she smeared paint all over her hands so she could leave purple and blue handprints all over Zuko's lantern to ruin it. There was then a heaping dose of glitter. Katara hadn't spoken a word to him for the remaining week of their stay for added measure. She would have gone home mad at him too, if Ursa hadn't intervened.

Red faced, twelve year old Zuko called out to her before she had the chance to board the plane. He apologized for leaving her all alone before handing her a poorly wrapped box as large as her head. It was another lantern; one he made just for her.

Katara kissed his cheek in thanks, admitting that she did like him. She ran off before he had the chance to react.

If only she'd stayed a moment longer.

That was the last time she would see him before his father revealed himself to be a vicious man who's ambitions sought to overthrow the Sozin family line. He did something horrible. Something so bad that Zuko just stopped talking to her and her brother. He never called. He never wrote. He just vanished from public eye altogether.

For the longest time, Katara thought it was her fault. But then it was later revealed that Ursa took her children and went into hiding to keep them safe while that man's sympathizers made several bids to take Fire Lord Iroh's life. All failed, and Iroh revealed himself to be ruthless in his retaliation: All of the "Supremacists" that were found met their end with an execution. Iroh took no prisoners and showed no mercy when his loved ones were on the line.

Such bittersweet memories brought a sigh to Katara's lips. In the five years without so much as a word from him or even a news article, she never stopped thinking about him. Katara had hoped that with the defeat of the Supremacists, he would have reached out to her. They were finally able to come out of hiding, and yet nothing. He never called, and Katara was tired of waiting patiently for him to remember that he still had friends who cared.  _I hope he gets here soon._ She missed him, so very much. 

Katara turned to catch the tail end of Sokka's retelling of some project or other he was starting at his school. He had the genius to be in the Academy with her, but he insisted that public schools were more than enough for him, especially if he wanted to know first hand what the rest of the world was taught. She shook her head at her brother's antics, glad to see that he had a captive audience that understood half the gibberish he was spouting. Once his invention was complete, then she'd join in the 'ooh's and 'ahh's, but for now it all sailed over her head. As it stood, she decided to tune him out and return her attention to the grand paintings of landscapes and portraits that lined the halls, having been painted by Fire Lady Izumi.

Her self portrait was the centerpiece of the gallery, framed by Iroh's baby portrait, Iroh as a child, going all the way up to adulthood where he had his own daughter. The last image Izumi ever painted was of Ursula in profile, belly distended in her third trimester of pregnancy with Azula. Little Zuko II- only two years old at the time, had his head rested over the top of Ursa's belly as if shielding it. His bright honey eyes peered curiously at his great grandmother.

It was one of Katara's favorite portraits of Zuko, and she had tormented him relentlessly about how sweet he looked. Zuko claimed he hated it because of how unmanly it was for a boy to be described as cute, and sweet. It only made her torment him more before she would grab his hand and have him continue telling her the stories behind each portrait and photo. He loved telling her the history of things as he knew them, and she loved the way he lit up when he recited them.

Leaving her brother and grandmother in Iroh's care, she continued to the other end of the hall where more portraits could be found. Some of Fire Lady Izumi's earlier works lacked the vibrant colors she became known for using. Another turn revealed the Great Fire Lord Zuko, an imposing sight to behold in his older years. Gruk monopolized most of the portrait with his gleaming ruby scales to augment the harshness of his features. Yet despite all that, there was a genuine kindness in the Peace Bringer's eyes. His daughter's love made sure it showed regardless of the traditional pose and expression. Old black and white photos of him and his daughter framed the portrait, forever immortalizing how much the family loved each other.

One of the photos was of Zuko at ember island at a family outing. Izumi was maybe four by the looks of it. The Lady Katara, savior of the Fire Lord and  _beloved wife of the Avatar-_ Katara couldn't help the venom that slipped into her thoughts at that last part- was there with him with her children. Kya and Izumi were perched on his shoulders, Katara held Bumi and her nephew Sokka Jr. still for the photo. Even with the two clowns grinning ear to ear to disguise it, Katara could easily see how close the two of them were. Her ancestral aunt's hip braced against Zuko's, and the two leaned as close together as they could without making it too obvious. Their body language screamed the intimacy they'd been denied.

That wasn't what captivated her now. Her eyes danced to his right palm to find a long scar, almost completely concealed by the loose grip he had on Izumi's arm. Then they moved to her ancestral aunt's left hand where the exact same wound was mirrored. As children, she and Zuko II found the wounds and had run to Iroh to ask for the story behind it. They never got it. Instead they were told they'd know when they grew older.

Katara was older, and now she knew what those marks meant: Her ancestral aunt and Fire Lord Zuko had made a blood oath to each other. For what, she didn't know. No one would tell her, but it was said that the oath was made again before both Fire Lord Zuko and her Ancestral aunt passed away during one of his visits to the Southern Pole eighteen years ago. Maybe now she'd get the answer as to what that oath was?

The pad of her finger reached up to follow the contour of the the Peace Bringer's face. So familiar, and yet she couldn't help but compare it to another who carried the same name. The resemblance was uncanny. Almost as if...

"Come along, my Sapphire," Kanna called. "Dinner is already being prepared."

"Coming!" With a parting glance, Katara pulled away from the photograph so she could trot after her family.  _I hope Prince Zuko gets here soon._

Hours had passed, and still no word had been heard from Prince Zuko or Princesses Ursula. Dinner had been eaten and the family had joined Fire Lord Iroh into his antechamber to share stories and achievements. When another hour came and went, the television was turned on so the group could settle into a movie. A breaking news announcement had them all freezing in their seats. The Blue Spirit had struck again, thwarting a group of Sirened thugs out to rob a bank in the Garden District.

A foul expletive escaped Iroh's lips before he pulled out his personal cell phone, using the speed dial while massaging the bridge of his nose. "...Zuko"

* * *

Zuko cringed when he felt his phone ring in his breast pocket. Sending the scene one last glance, he ducked back into the alleyway to retrieve his car. "Is she mad?" He answered into the phone, fearing for the reaction of Princess Katara over everyone else.

"She fell asleep waiting for you. She really wanted to see you, Zuko."

As if he needed to feel worse about the whole ordeal. He already had to suffer the guilt trip of the decade from his mother, who ultimately understood why they wouldn't be making it to dinner. The Sirened Rhinos did a lot of damage, so much so that the roads and bridge were going to need immediate reconstruction before they suffered a full collapse. Between that and all the road blocks, he was lucky just to get Mai home without revealing himself as a masked vigilante. "I'm so sorry grandfather; I really did want to be there."

"Do you want me to wake her up so you can talk to her?"

Panic slowed Zuko to a halt. Hear her voice? Just like that? What would he say to her after all these years? Did he really want for their first conversation after years to be an apology for standing her up? "No, let her sleep. Just let her know I will make this up to her at the fete."

"...Why not sooner?"

"I..." He wasn't ready to face her just yet, which was another reason why he wasn't against this way out. He just...the last time he saw Katara, she looked at him with such adoration. She was innocence and good, and everything in the world he wished to see preserved above all things. Once upon a time, he was no different. Now, that was not the case. He had been made twisted and ugly by the stain of his blood. It was something that may never be cleaned, no matter what he did. "It would be best to wait."

"Your scar is not going to heal overnight, Zuko. But that doesn't mean you have to let it rule you. You'll find that she won't even see it as you do."

Zuko had to laugh at that. "Half my face is deformed by it, it's hard to miss." There was no other way of seeing it. The only reason the few people that knew his identity didn't flinch away was because he was a prince, and thus came with a number of boons they wanted. The Great Fire Lord bore the same scar, so the friendship with someone who bore the same face was bound to offer merit. For those that didn't know his true identity, there was a stark, bitter contrast.

"That's not the scar I'm talking about, and you know it."

"Yeah, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Notes:
> 
> 1* - When Korra opened the Spirit Poles, and the Spirits joined their world it came to light that they had their own language. Over the years, humans had learned to communicate with the spirits using this language since it pleased them. Over the years, the language had begun to be offered at schools since politicians, spiritual leaders, and the like all had to interact with the spirits of their land on the regular.
> 
>  
> 
> 2* - When the first of Aang's illegitimate children revealed, there was a big rift between Tenzin, who defended his father's infidelity due to the need to resurrection of the Air Nomads, and his siblings Kya and Bumi who were ashamed for their father's dishonor of the marriage to their beloved mother. The discovery of the affair near killed Katara, who had given up everything for Aang. Worse than that, a few of the illegitimates had the audacity to demand the same government favors that Tenzin and his offspring enjoyed. When they succeeded, more clamored for the same benefits.
> 
> Enough was enough. In her fury- and backed by the Southern Water Tribes as well as Bumi and Kya, Izumi declared that Aang's children (Zuko never distinguished between airbending or not, like the rest of the world did.) would no longer be named a protected family within the Fire Nation. They would receive the same treatment as any of her people. Izumi would not punish these children for the crimes of their father, but she would not suffer them as parasites, especially when she loved Katara as she would her own mother, even with leagues of sea between them. Plus, her father's infidelity broke Kya's heart, something Fire Lady Izumi would not tolerate.
> 
> As a result, the legitimate airbending children of Aang tend to stick in Republic City with the turned Airbenders. The illegitimates, unless natural born citizens of the Fire Nation (who identify with their nationality more than their bloodlines), tend to migrate there as well. As of now, there's a growing colony of airbenders inching closer to 100 strong. Another boom in the population is expected since they pop out kids like rabbits.
> 
> For the most part, there is peace between the airbenders, the Southern Water Tribes and the Fire Nation. But, there are two families that had made their way into politics that like to rub the Chieftain and his family's nose in it while trying to push their children to marry into the family.
> 
>  
> 
> 3* - Fun fact: Once, the sextuplets were all fraternal twins- as in not of the identical variety! That's what happens when a male Ty has children.
> 
>  
> 
> 4* - Sokka and Katara are allotted a limited amount of money every week to use at their own discretion. This is so they can learn the value of money even though they're born into a crap-ton of it. It's why they're so frugal.
> 
>  
> 
> 5* - Before the start of the school year, everyone takes an aptitude test for class placement. For the freshmen coming in, the test is given upon their audition into whichever program they're gunning for. Katara is in the pre-med program, and aced her bio exam which placed her in advanced science classes. It was just a twist of fate (aka, me) that had her in AP anatomy with Zuko (law student). They share a few classes despite their grades, actually. The method to my madness shall come soon.
> 
>  
> 
> 6* - Remember how I said that there is a Sokka at the school, and three other Kataras? Well, Zuko had gotten his hopes up too many times thinking that the Sokka and Katara of the Southern Water Tribes had moved there to go to school with him. Funny enough, he still perks up whenever he hears Katara's name, so he's hyper aware of every single one in the school.
> 
> It's not like he'd be brave enough to reveal himself to them anyway. Though he hides it, the scar across his face is a source of constant shame and the main reason why he stopped communicating with them altogether. The paparazzi haven't captured his image since his family went into hiding.


	3. The World We Live In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GAang's all here, plus a few more. Now to get this party started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly coming to the end of the revamped chapters. Looking back, I feel as if the pace of the story is a little fast- not allowing for the build up of genuine affection between characters. It's what makes starting stories so hard, since you want to create believable relationships, but don't know how many chapters to dedicate to that endeavor. I'm slowly getting better at it, but practice is key to success.

Katara lounged happily in her room, kicking her feet as she made notes for her assigned reading for the long weekend. It was the Wednesday of the third week and Katara had eased into her high school life with a sense of happiness. Thinking back, high school really isn't as bad as she thought it would be. She was still grateful for the holiday- what high school student wouldn't be?

It was the weekend of the Moon Festival, which meant there would be parties galore and festivities to spare. If only there was an actual party or festival for her to go too. It wasn't as if she didn't celebrate the change of this season back in the Southern Water Tribes. It was one of the holidays her people had gladly soaked in as one of their own in appropriation from the rest of the world. She just wasn't used to having half the week off. In all honesty, the holiday snuck up on her and her brother to take them by surprise. That was the excuse Katara was going to use, at least.

The sound of a motor roaring down the road caused Katara to lift her head with an annoyed expression. Sounds like Zuko's home, Katara scowled, for once not really angry with him. It was the prince Zuko that had inspired her ire.

After the failed attempt at dinner, one would think that he'd at least try to reach out to her or her brother himself. But no! It was as if he was actively avoiding having a face to face with her family. Part of what made the move to Caldera City possible was the knowledge that she'd have a friend so she wouldn't face high school by herself. Not so much as a peep was heard. She was just lucky that she made friends as quickly as she did. How long they'd stay her friends was up in the air once her identity was revealed, but for now this was nice.

The sound of her cell phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts, a popular pop song playing remarkably loud given the fact that her cells speakers weren't all that large or grand. Katara swore under her breath, reaching between her mattress and the wall where it fell.

She had to push her thick queen sized mattress back just as the phone reached its final ring. The bed slid off of its bedspring, squeezing passed the four posters due to her awkward angle and snagging against the gossamer curtain of her canopy. Fortunately nothing ripped, but Katara had to jump over the foot of her bed so she could fix the mess she made. This jostled her books from her bed, dumping them onto the floor and losing her place in her notes. Katara groaned to herself before shoving the mattress back into place with her knee. "Hello!" Katara greeted breathlessly.

"Hey Katara," Aang's voice greeted merrily. At least she thought it was Aang, a quick scan of the caller ID revealed that the number was blocked. Aang's personal number had been saved onto her phone. Same with his great uncle Bumi- her distant cousin with whom he was staying. Wherever he was calling, it wasn't from home. There was a ruckus going on wherever he was calling from, keeping him from saying more beyond his happy greeting.

"She finally answered? Gimme the phone," Toph's voice commanded near the phone's receiver. The sound of a scuffle could later be heard at Aang's denial. Katara just listened with barely contained laughter. She rolled onto her back and waited patiently for her dear friends to decide who was going to get the phone. An exclamation of pain reached her ears, but Katara did not worry since it was only Aang. When in the presence of the rough and tough Toph, such things were a common occurrence. One day, Aang will learn not to challenge the girl. Maybe.

There was a complaint to be released from the floor, which lead Katara to believe that they were probably at Toph's mansion. "So what's up?" Katara asked finally, once Aang's whines had died down. He would be fine.

"Are you busy this weekend?" Toph asked in a rush, her breathing elevated.

Sitting up to scan her calendar which she kept pinned to the wall over her nightstand, Katara verified what she already knew: Truth be told, there wasn't anything labeled for any of the days. I need a life, Katara though absently. If Prince Zuko would have shown up to dinner a few weeks ago, she'd probably have one... Katara had to force her thoughts away from anyone named Zuko, lest she give in to a foul mood. "Not really, no," Katara replied truthfully.

"Cool. Do you want to go to the beach with us?" Toph asked eagerly. "We can go to the pier for the Moon Festival."

"Sure." Katara agreed happily. Any chance to go to the beach was okay by her book. She needed the pick-me-up anyway.

"Great, do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet us somewhere?" Toph questioned, her voice carrying over Aang's repeated offers to give Katara a ride as well.

Katara didn't answer right away, unsure how far the beach was and if Katara really wanted Toph to see where she lived. Not that Katara was ashamed of her feigned financial status- far from it. Katara had grown to like her new house and couldn't wait to kick start the home improvement projects she and her brother had whipped up at their grandmother's behest. That being said, Toph's mother was extremely protective of her baby. As such, if she caught wind that Toph was gallivanting in a lower income neighborhood without a swat team to protect her, then any chance of giving the friendship sturdy roots would go up in smoke. It would be best to let the Bei Fong family get to know her as a person before socio-economics started playing a factor.

"Give me a sec," Katara requested before resting her phone on her night stand. She then opened its drawer and pulled out a map of Caldera city and its bus and train routes. She found that there was a train that connected the Upper Caldera to its sister, Lower Caldera.* It stopped short of the Royal District at the heart of the crater, but the main train went straight through the lower city and right to the long stretch of beach. It wasn't even a particularly long trip either if there was some form of entertainment. Katara snatched up her phone again with a smile on her face. "I can meet you at the train station by the beach. What time do you want to meet up?"

"We can meet you there around nine or so," Toph smiled.

"Great! Ill see you then." Katara beamed.

* * *

 

"How long is this train ride supposed to be?" Sokka complained for the umpteenth time that morning.

"You didn't have to come," Katara countered, rolling her eyes until they returned to the novel she had brought along for the ride.

"And leave my baby sister defenseless? I don't think so." Sokka grumbled before he took a vicious bite from a sandwich he had bought a few minutes ago. "Besides, I want to meet your friends."

Katara let the defenseless statement slide for the time being, since that another handful of teens and young adults were abducted the night before. Given their past history, Katara understood why Sokka was so worried and overly protective. Katara reached up to her neck and allowed her fingers to caress the ancient bone pendant that hung there.

The pendant was well over two hundred years old and had even been worn around the neck of the Avatar Aang's wife. It was a family heirloom that had been passed down from generation to generation, daughter to daughter, until by some fluke it found its way onto her branch of the family tree when her distant cousin Kya broke from tradition and gave it to her grandmother as a wedding gift, having practically raised her as her own child. When her mother...died, it was passed onto her.

"Thinking about mom?" Sokka inquired, draping his arm over his sister's shoulders to pull her in a comforting embrace.

"Yeah," Katara nodded. She allowed her head to lull to the side until her ear rested against her brother's heart, counting each beat in her head. Sokka's heart was always so strong and steady; a sound that Katara had derived comfort from.

"You okay?" Sokka looked down at the mass of brown curls that made up Katara's pigtails. She was nodding her head in the positive, but she did not rise from his chest. Sokka sighed while adjusting himself to be more comfortable since Katara wasn't going to be moving any time soon. Scanning the train, Sokka was pleased to see that they were pulling in to their stop, which meant he could finally stretch his legs. A full hour in one place did nothing for Sokka's limitless energy. He needed to move.

"Train's stopping," Katara yawned, lifting her phone to see the time. They were a few minutes late, but it wasn't so bad that Katara really minded. She stood up and stretched before reaching up to grab her bag from the shelf above her. She could feel Sokka doing the same behind her, but she didn't bother to turn and look. The long string of pops and cracks was answer enough for her. The two siblings waited patiently for the signal that allowed them to get off the train, both excited to be able to see the ocean after a long while.

The minute they were off the train, phones were in hand as the Yǔdī kids called their friends to announce their arrival. Sokka had made plans with his friends from his own school to hang out at the beach as well. That way he wouldn't be stuck with Katara and her friends the entire time if they proved to be boring. He adored his sister, but the thought of subjecting himself to girl talk did not appeal to him…unless it was a certain girl that he was trying to get to answer her phone.

"Hey Sokka," a girl's voice greeted from behind him and not from his phone.

"Suki!" Sokka beamed like an idiot, making said girl laugh.

Suki had her short shoulder length auburn hair pulled into pigtails with her bangs slicked back and held in place by pins. Her deep red tube top wound tightly around her bust, held in place only by its stretchiness and her generous assets. Over her bikini bottoms she had a pair of jean shorts that she didn't even bother to button up. This exposed her perfect washboard abs that any other girl would kill for and her simple red and silver belly button piercing. From it hung a fan that matched the choker she wore. Under her arm, Suki carried a surfboard, green and white with Kyoshi symbols for strength and endurance.

"So, who's this?" Suki asked with a smile, gesturing with her chin towards Katara.

"This is my baby sister Katara. Katara, this is one of my classmates Suki," Sokka introduced.

"Katara…" Suki cocked her head to the side curiously, recognizing the name from somewhere in her recent collection of memories. In doing so she caught sight of one of her cousins which put the memory in place. "Oh I know of you. My cousins, the Ty's have told me about you. I'm so sorry about the trouble Ty La caused. Are you alright?" Suki held out her hand as she said this for a shake, her sunny smile returning to her face.

"I'm fine," Katara assured, shaking Suki's offered hand. "Accidents happen."

"Yeah…" It was Katara's turn to cock her head to the side. Again she received a hesitant response to her words, and Katara suddenly doubted if Ty La's actions really were an 'accident.'

"So, you hear for the party?" Suki asked, shifting her board around to redistribute the weight.

"Party?" Katara repeated curiously, searching her own memories in hopes of finding a clue as to what Suki was talking about.

"You know, the one the Lees are having to celebrate the Moon Festival? Everyone's invited." Suki explained, leading the two out to the beach.

"I guess…" Sokka and Katara shared a look and shrugged. The pier was a little ways off, so they had yet to be swayed by the lights and colors of the festival. As it was, the two were completely indifferent. Katara would still have to run it by Toph and Aang, since it seemed they were set on attending the festival without parental supervision.

"Great!" Suki cheered before she waved over a large cluster of girls. They all stopped their game of kuai ball and ran over, revealing their matching faces. "Hey guys, this is my friend Sokka, the one I was telling you about."

"Hi Sokka," they chorused, giggling amongst themselves as they shared silent messages.

"Uh…Hi." Sokka stared at the girls dumbfounded, counting all the girls present before coming to the conclusion that he just might be the luckiest guy in existence in that very moment.

"These are my cousins, the Ty sisters. Unfortunately I have to chaperone them since they tend to draw trouble." Suki's expression turned sour when she saw a group of considerably older men ogling her younger cousins. "They're only sixteen! Go sniff someone else's butt!" Suki bellowed suddenly. The men were gone within seconds, but the scowl on Suki's face remained. "Sorry about that," Suki apologized to Sokka once she was sure that her point had gotten across to the many other men that had stayed to look.

"No worries, I know the feeling." Sokka gave Katara a pointed look and a growl.

During the time it took for Suki to scare the potential threats away, Katara had pulled off her turquoise sarong to reveal a simple white bikini. She then tucked the large piece of fabric into her tote bag, making sure that her phone was still easily accessible should it ring. Katara adjusted her pigtails, making sure that her hair ties were tightly secured.

"Katara!" two voices called excitedly just as Momo came into view and landed on Katara's shoulder.

Katara smiled and waved her two friends over, entertained by the fact that Toph had latched herself onto Aang's arm due to her blindness. While she waited, Momo chattered away in her ear before he left her completely to investigate Sokka's interesting hair style. When the two arrived, introductions were made before the large group worked their way closer to the beach. During this time, Toph had extracted herself from Aang and attached herself to Sokka even though the two had only just met. He didn't complain though, since he was far more sure footed as compared to the flighty Aang.

Only when the group had picked a spot to place their things did the group break apart to do their own thing. Aang and Toph joined Ty Lee, Ty Lin and Ty Lon by the shallower waters enjoying the smooth sand and powerful waves. The other Ty's reengaged in their game of kuai ball, their game moving along fine even though they lacked a net to separate them. Sokka and Suki laid out on the beach to work on their tans and talk, both keeping their eyes locked on their wards. Katara on the other hand was happy as can be.

Bending some of the water into a board of ice, Katara made her way over to the deeper waters and waited patiently for the arrival of a glorious wave that she knew was coming. Anticipation built up inside her as she watched the waters swell, prompting her to turn her frozen board in preparation. When the water rose with her, she mounted her board, planting her feet firmly on the ice and finding her center of balance. In that instant she was flying over the water, the deep blue and shimmering teal curling around her in a barrel of power and strength. She loved it.

Katara rode the wave, steering her board upwards until there was nothing beneath her but the air itself. She twisted in space, allowing the mist of the water to cool her, clinging to her skin and hair. A celebratory laugh escaped her lips as her board rejoined the water's surface. She wound her way over the water, avoiding a small handful of other surfers and pulling alongside another. She allowed the water to carry her to a placement higher than the surfer next to her, her eyes alight with mirth. Both she and the surfer next to her snaked beyond the wave just as it curled over completely and broke.

Katara dropped to sit on her board when she felt that the wave had carried her as far as it could, her eyes searching the horizon for the next wave to carry her back. She realized then that the wave had carried her far from her friends and the boardwalk. Another scan was all Katara needed to realize that she'd been carried to private beaches with their designer homes.  _Oops,_ Katara couldn't help but chuckle, turning her board so she could paddle her way back to the more public domain.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Zuko!?" Katara blanched, shocked to see that the surfer next to her was none other than her mean spirited chauffeur.

"What are you, following me?" Zuko demanded with a scowl.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Katara countered. Last she checked, he didn't live there either. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have anything better to do?" Surfing wasn't a waterbender exclusive hobby- Prince Zuko loved to surf too once she taught him. Even so, it was a matter of principle that Katara feel a level of disdain. She was hoping to get her mind off her troubles, not exacerbate them.

"I have more of a right to be here than you do, peasant." His mother and sister happened to live here. Katara had no excuse if she wanted to avoid trouble. The owners of these beach houses were snobby assholes that thrived on watching trespassers get thrown on their asses. Few exceptions to the rule existed there. They even tried to have him escorted away a couple times, thinking him some stray ruffian and not a former resident.

"Stop calling me peasant!" Katara snapped vehemently. There was only one person allowed to use such a nickname, and she was currently very mad at him. "I don't see a crown on your head, so  _ **you**_  don't get to call me that."

Oh, the irony in that statement. "No," Zuko answered simply, relishing the flush that crept up Katara's neck. It augmented every breath as it painted the contours of her body until it reached the tips of her ears. Then came the huff that rushed passed her full lips. Delectable: but it was the expression that followed that made the teasing worthwhile. Nothing compared to the sight of starlight igniting within Katara's eyes. Worth it. "Now why are you following me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she hissed, crossing her arms in a huff. "I'm here with friends. You know, for the Moon Festival? To hang out. A lot of people do it. It's called being social. Any of this ring a bell?"

Zuko had to arch his brow at this. Was she really that oblivious, or was he just special? "Oh, so you so happen to decide to be social in my mother's backyard? I swear, everywhere I go, you show up." It was like some cosmic joke out to inconvenience him.

"Not for a lack of trying." Katara grumbled, face now crimson with the realization that Zuko  _ **had**_  every right to be there. "Like I want to see you're face every day?"

"What was that?"

"I said 'go cool off!" Katara barked, bending a stream of water to knock Zuko off his board. That should teach him.

Zuko's head popped back up from the water's surface and he swam back to his board, grumbling many profanities under his breath. He gave Katara a particularly frosty glare while climbing back onto his board. Once settled, he bent a small burst of flame, melting the ice under Katara enough to make it shatter without actually doing Katara any harm. The squeak that came from her mouth made Zuko's lips pull into a grin before he laughed outright when she popped back up.

She glared up at him, but said nothing. Instead she focused on the water. Katara's face paled for an instant when she felt the wave rise, lifting her with it just as it broke. How could she have been so distracted that she went oblivious to the roll of the sea's power? There was no time to redirect the wave or even create another board, so she braced herself for the inevitable. She just hoped no one arrested her for trespassing when she washed ashore.

Instead, strong hands pulled her from the water and swung her onto a smooth fiberglass surface. Instantly she found her center of balance and leaned in to the wave, bracing her hand on Zuko's back. The two synced themselves with the wave, neither communicating with one another as they surrendered themselves to the whims of the ocean. With a roll of her arm, Katara caught the surge of kinetic energy and controlled the wave's break to propel them back towards the pier. Another wave of her arm had a stream lifting them out of the water on torrent.

Through it all, Zuko maintained his balance and shifted in time with Katara's movements. The slight pressure between his shoulder blades served as his cues to shift left or right. Something about the touch reminded him of summers long passed, when his Katara taught him how to surf. She controlled the waves back then, twisting them impossibly until he learned to  _feel_  the waves. The mental image of his Princess rolling her arms as if to dance on the shore filled his mind- only this time he could easily picture the Katara behind him moving the same way. Zuko hated to admit it to himself, but he enjoyed the image a lot more than he should.

Katara deposited them back onto the beach, controlling the decline so that Zuko's board would find itself flat on the sand with its passengers still on it. The waves lapped at the fins of the board, helping it sink into the wet sand and offer surer footing.

"You okay?" Zuko asked, true guilt prominent on his face when he turned to face Katara. If he had only paid attention, he would have known better than to pull such a stunt. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. His heart clenched at the very thought, choking him with a lump in his throat. Raking his fingers through his hair, he slicked his hair back to leave his vision obscured, searching for any sign of injury.

"I'm…. fine," Katara tried to assure him, only to be rendered mute. Warm honey filled her vision. The depth of Zuko's concern was palpable, and yet by contrast…. The mark that Katara had only caught glimpses of was now revealed in its unobstructed glory. A scar meant to destroy the beauty of the face before her. She could say nothing as she stared in awe. As if acting on a will beyond her own, her fingertips reached out to draw a line at the defined edge where the scar contoured his cheek. Who would do such a thing?

The sting of tears burned at the back of her eyes, almost distracting her from the flinch that pulled Zuko away from her- had him turning in shame. Katara reached out with her other hand to catch Zuko's undamaged cheek, forcing him to look back at her. "See? No harm done," she managed, fighting back her innate curiosity so she could offer Zuko one of her winning smiles, the flush painting her cheeks no longer having anything to do with the excursion from moments ago.

Bashful was a fetching color across her cheeks, melting the worry and shame from Zuko's heart to leave the seeds of affection. She wasn't panicking, or flinching back in disgust at having his scar so close to her. On the contrary, her touch against his cheek only became more sure of itself as it faded in and out of his range of feeling.

He should be pulling away from her. He should be repulsed by how familiar she was with him and the disgusting wound that disfigured his face. The touch-starved part of him turned into the touch, no longer sure of what he was so grateful for- that she was unharmed, or that someone was willing to touch him in such a way. It was in this moment that he felt compelled to adore her all the more. It was this compulsion that he squashed down with a turn of his head, shattering the moment as he withdrew from the kindness she so readily offered.

Katara almost wished he hadn't, pulling away reluctantly. She would respect Zuko's cry for personal space even as her heart longed to comfort the pain that flashed in Zuko's eyes. Without his hair in the way to hide his face, she finally caught a glimpse of the person that Zuko truly was. Saw the pain he harbored- and the capability to care. It was starting to make sense; this strange bad boy persona he wore like prickly armor. If only she could ask why, but then the mask that concealed his agony was created for a reason. It was not her place to know, even though the question burned on her tongue and the memory of his scar still singed her fingertips.

"That was so cool!" Ty Lin shouted, completely unfazed by Zuko's scar and surprising them both when she draped her arms around the two of them in a sudden hug. Her short hair, which had been tied into pigtails tickled Zuko's nose, forcing him to turn away and sneeze. Unfortunately, when he turned, both Ty Lin and Katara lost their balance and fell over, dragging Zuko down with them. "Oopsie…" she chuckled nervously from her place over Zuko's side.

"Ow…" Katara groaned, afraid to open her eyes since during the fall Ty Lin had maneuvered instinctively so that Katara would land on the sand. She could feel Zuko's arm squirm beneath her ribs, but she couldn't do anything about it since Ty Lin was weighing her down.

"Can you get off me now?" Zuko inquired, peeking one eye open to see a couple pairs of feet, all of which were facing in his direction.

"Wow Zu-Zu, you sure work fast. You and Mai* haven't even broken up yet."

"Can it, AJ," Zuko growled, lifting his head enough to a young man of his age.

Shoulder length blond hair was pulled into half a ponytail to keep the strands from his eyes. The stormy hues of an airbender were alight with mirth, clearly enjoying the trio's predicament. Leaning forward, he pulled Ty Lin onto her feet before offering his hand to Katara. 

She instantly recognized his features as belonging to the illegitimate line of Avatar Aang. Distrust had Katara eyeing the offered hand suspiciously. It wasn't even the prejudice she harbored that drew her away. Part of her heart will always have a hatred for what the illegitimate line had done to her family. She could never hate them personally though. Aang, the two timing bastard that started all of this- him, she hated. What had her shrinking back were the years of experience. No illegitimate would do for her without some kind of return- not while she was was still a cash cow to tap into.

Zuko's palm found Katara's shoulder as he tried to assure her. Normally, he would not tolerate prejudice in anyone. It disgusted him to the core. He knew better, having watched her be won over by the freshman, Aang. Katara was easy to read; this was something personal. His own Katara didn't trust airbenders either- and with good reason, so he did not hold her suspicions against her. "You can trust him: he's more into earthbenders anyway." Of this, Zuko was more than certain. Even if it wasn't for the airbender's current tastes, Zuko would still vouch for him as not being like the rest. 

For some reason, she did. Zuko was far to protective to suggest she trust just anyone. It wasn't like this 'AJ' knew who she was, anyway. So, Katara allowed for her hackles to be soothed by Zuko's calloused palm. Her muscles relaxed as her brow rested against Zuko's collarbone. She took several deep breaths before she accepted AJ's offered hand. He was waiting so patiently for her to make her decision, his expression never changing from the cordial mirth that acted as a permanent fixture on his face. 

Zuko followed soon after, dusting himself off. "Don't go getting two friendly, AJ," he warned just the same.

"Right, right." AJ chuckled, holding his hands up as if in surrender. He gave Katara a wink before catching Zuko around his shoulders. "Katara's off limits. Besides, you're way more my type."

Zuko gave him a look, daring AJ to elaborate. AJ may walk both sides of the road, but his heart was already owned completely. "You're hilarious."

Blowing him a kiss, AJ turned back to Katara with a return of his sweeter smile. "You joining us for the party?"

Watching the banter between them, Katara felt at ease enough to nod her head in the affirmative. Why not?

* * *

 

"Hey, Kat."

Katara whirled around in time to see Jet approach her, all confidence and sex appeal. She smiled nervously, dropping her eyes from Jet's smoldering gaze and bare chest. She reached up into one of her pigtails, running her fingers through her curls nervously until his feet came into her field of vision. She peeked up at him demurely, completely smitten with him. "Hi Jet."

"I tried calling you to see if you wanted to come to the party, but I see you already beat me here. So, how's your day been?" he drawled, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips.

She gave the cancer stick the evil eye, hating that so many of her generation was already smoking. "It's been great," Katara smiled brightly, her voice loud to carry over the music that blared from the speakers around the house.

"That's great," Jet repeated, allowing his eyes to take in Katara's form. With the sarong tied around her waist he was unable to see the shapely legs he knew to be underneath. He didn't mind all too much however when the white triangles that made up Katara's bathing suit top offered him enough eye candy to keep him interested.  _Damn she's got a body for sin,_ Jet thought.  _But it's her eyes that kill me._ If Katara would let him, Jet could spend hours just looking into her deep cerulean eyes. "Would you like to dance?" he asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Um, sure." Katara allowed Jet to lead her away from the table at which she sat with Toph and Aang, nervous due to the fact that this was the first time anyone had asked her to dance without the promise of some political gain. It felt nice to be wanted for herself. Fortunately the music was lively and fast paced, so when they reached the makeshift dance floor she didn't feel completely overwhelmed. Jet kept his fingers laced with hers; coaxing her into a simple two step to start.

"Don't be so nervous," Jet requested, giving Katara a playful spin into his arms. She looked up at him with her deep eyes, her mouth parted as if to ask a question. In that moment he was lost, and if she asked it, he would do about anything. "Trust me, I won't let anything bad happen to you," he promised reassuringly, shocked by how deeply he longed to keep this promise.

"I don't want to look stupid," Katara admitted, allowing Jet to guide her body to move in time with his and the music. She new close to every dance that would be appropriate in a formal setting, as for modern dancing... The extent of what Katara knew lay in music videos and movies. She couldn't bring herself to move so provocatively with someone she hardly knew- no matter how cute.

"You could never look stupid," Jet assured her, "especially to me."

"Thanks," Katara blushed. Jet spun her away from his body far enough so that she could move on her own, yet close enough so she wouldn't be snatched away by another. Katara decided then not to care, closing her eyes and allowing the music to move her. She felt Jet's arms encircle her waist as the music slowed to a mellower beat, but she did nothing to stop him since his arms maintained a respectable place on her back. They danced for a moment longer, enjoying minor chit-chat that both would forget by the end of the night. Both content to enjoy each other's company.

A tapping on her shoulder stilled her however. Katara blinked her eyes open to look behind her to find Aang shuffling nervously while staring at his feet. "What's up Aang?" Katara asked, stepping back from Jet enough so she could turn to face her friend.

"Um…can I cut in?" Aang inquired nervously, twiddling his fingers nervously as if afraid of her reaction.

Katara smiled sweetly and turned to Jet with an apologetic smile. Their eyes met and she could see that Jet didn't want for Aang to cut their dance short, but it was also clear that he had caved. He nodded his understanding and smiled roguishly before he backed away. He left Katara's side to go and find his friends or to sulk, whichever came first.

Jet swore under his breath angrily. He didn't want to let Katara go. He especially didn't want to let her go to some spoiled rich brat like Aang. Jet jammed his hands into his pocket violently in search of his lighter and skulked over to the buffet where he found Zuko and Katara's brother, Sokka conversing. Both had drinks in their hands, most likely spiked without the supervision's knowledge. Zuko saw him and waved him over, dropping his arm from Mai's shoulders as he did so. Jet and Mai exchanged glances, their distaste for one another made plane.*

"Be nice," Zuko hissed under his breath in warning, but whether his words were for Jet or Mai was anyone's guess. Either way the two turned from each other with one last hate filled glare. He rolled his eyes at their antics, igniting a small flame over his thumb to light Jet's cigarette. Zuko knew the pain of going too long between smokes, and as such lit his own.

Blowing the smoke over his shoulder, Zuko allowed himself to drift from the conversation Sokka was now having with both Suki and Jet. The three of them swapping comedic stories that had taken place during various driving fiascoes.

Since both Jet and Sokka were with him, then that meant Katara was alone without anyone to watch her. He searched the crowd by the pool where he last saw her, but when he didn't see her familiar head of brown hair. Panic began to build up within him. Grabbing Mai's hand as an afterthought, Zuko made his way onto the dance floor in hopes of finding her.  _Where is she?_ Zuko thought, his mind racing as he searched through the many faces of acquaintances and strangers alike. What if...

"Is something wrong?" Zuko heard Mai ask, feeling the tension through his hand. She gave the limb a tug with the hopes that she would gain Zuko's attention, but she failed. Instead she was dragged closer to the makeshift dance floor where a thick ring of people had gathered and cheered. She was pulled through the thick of it, no one thinking to part ways for Zuko and his girlfriend. Mai made another sound of complaint, but her voice was swallowed by a loud boom of cheers. If only he would just say who he was, then all this unwanted contact would be a non-issue. Unfortunately Zuko hadn't outgrown his love of living like a commoner. For her, the lie had lost its appeal ages ago.

Zuko sighed his relief when he made his way to the inner edge of the ring of people. The adrenaline left his body in a rush, leaving him relaxed as his muscles loosened and the knot in his stomach uncoiled.

There she was; her cerulean eyes alight with joy, passion, and a smile that could rival the sun with its radiance. Katara's hair spiraled around her in a curtain of curls and waves, catching the torch light and the fading rays of the sunset to turn her hair into spun copper. She moved with fluidity that Zuko had never seen before, undulating between her bending stances and merging them with intricate steps of a dance only she knew. She matched her partner step for step, with a flourish all her own.

Aang, her partner in this dance wove through his stances, keeping time with the beat and Katara's movements. But he could not compete in Zuko's eyes. The two came together as if to press their lips together in a kiss. Zuko's pulse spiked and he stepped forward to intervene, as if compelled to by some outside force. But the two stopped short and grinned at one another; instead they clasped their left hands together and gave each other a spin. After the first revolution, Aang incorporated his bending into their dance so he could lift Katara high into the air.

As he danced bellow, Katara spun above, drawing some of the water from the pool to spiral and mist around her. Rings of iridescence circled her before reigning down on the captive audience. But neither of them realized something that Zuko did; Katara was going to fall, and Aang was not going to catch her like he believed. Aang's feet weren't braced properly to catch her and though he had aligned himself perfectly with her shadow he was oblivious to the face that Katara was not directly beneath him. Not only would her fall hurt him, it would hurt her as well.  _I have to do something._

Zuko let go of Mai's hand and signaled to another bender that had realized the same thing across the way. The earth rumbled as the other teen joined the dance, keeping in time with Aang while maneuvering Aang and himself to serve as a boost for Zuko. The earthbender dropped low to the ground, swinging his legs outwards and having them sweep under in a constant motion in an intricate helicopter.* Fortunately Aang never broke his stride, bending the air around him so he could maneuver himself around and over the break dancer until he mirrored him. This was Zuko's chance.

He ran into the circle, not really caring to keep the beat at that point in time, and jumped onto the earthbender's feet just as he braced himself on his back with his legs pointing upwards at an angle. The two spun effortlessly, the soles of Zuko's feet braced against the earthbender's. Zuko waited patiently, his eyes darting between Aang and Katara, who was getting a lot closer to the ground. When Aang jumped to join in, Zuko braced his hands against his shoulders, maneuvering Aang into his place. Zuko pushed up from Aang's shoulders and was able to become airborne. As he rose, he caught Katara around her waist. Their eyes locked and for a moment they were frozen.

"… _But I am ready to forgive you…" Amber and cerulean met as silent words, words they would not dare express. In that instant all the pain and suffering that surrounded the two vanished, only to be replaced by a friendship that neither have ever experienced before or since. With it came one simple wish; Don't let go._

Katara and Zuko blinked at each other, landing on their feet in time to hear the crowd cheer in excitement. Neither could understand what had happened, or why. All they understood was that what they saw, what they felt, could not be explained by simple coincidence. They saw the sun setting over the water. Both felt the salty sea air ghosting over their skin and heard the creaks of the rickety wooden pier on which they walked.

"What just happened?" Katara gasped, her voice so low that Zuko almost missed her words. A line of heat seared across her left palm to make her pull the limb to her chest. The pads of her fingers felt no injury when she curled her hand. What was that? Why was her heart suddenly racing like this?

Why did...? Did he cut himself? Zuko searched his right hand for signs of damage, only to find the same amount of calluses that had been there before. There were no open wounds. No cuts. No burns. "I…I don't know." Zuko admitted darkly. Did she feel it too? Looking down at the girl in his arms, Zuko couldn't bring himself to press the issue. Katara was shaken enough by the...thing that passed between them when they touched.

Multifaceted aquamarines dared to peek up at him through thick lashes, ringed with silver and sapphire. As her confidence grew, so did the intensity of her gaze. In moments, a tempest danced within her eyes, luring Zuko out to sea. Only one other person could have this much power over him with just a look. Could it be...?

The music slowed down to a sultry rhythm and the party goers paired off to dance, their minds becoming clouded by the heady beat. A tapping at Zuko's shoulder reminded him where his was, and he turned to see Mai with a seductive smile on her lips and an angry leer in her eyes. Zuko didn't understand her look for a moment, but when her eyes darted a little to his right he understood her slight anger. He was still holding Katara.

"Dance with me," Mai ordered, pulling Zuko away from Katara and wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned so that her back was flush against Zuko's chest her eyes lingering on Katara for a moment in silent warning. Mai moved her body in one long, slow, and sensuous undulation, grinding her body against Zuko's and coaxing him to move against her. She reached one hand up to run her fingers through Zuko's hair, tilting his head to face her completely and blocking all other sights from his peripheral vision. She dropped her other to rest on Zuko's hand, which slid over her stomach before resting low on her abdomen. Zuko's free hand traced up Mai's side, his touch feather light as it followed the curve of her side until he caressed her cheek.

Katara watched with a rush of envy as Zuko tilted Mai's face upwards so he could kiss her. His lips were slow against hers. His kiss was deep. From the small gap between their lips Katara could see their tongues writhe against one another. Katara was forced to look away. She made a move to leave the dance floor, but was stopped by the earthbender that had joined their dance. "Hello," Katara found herself saying with a forced smile.

"Hi, would you like to dance?" he asked sweetly, a flush of red tinting his dark cheeks.

"I'd love to," Katara agreed, allowing for the earthbender to pull her into his arms and guide her hands onto his shoulders. He kept his hands on the small of her back, not allowing himself to venture anywhere inappropriate. "I'm Haru by the way."

"Katara," she smiled brightly. "I haven't seen you around the school before, do I know you?" He did  _seem_  familiar, but this Haru seemed to have one of those faces that promised friendship to anyone who asked.

"Not really, no. Aj and Zuko are friends of mine, and I go to school with your brother. I just thought you'd like to dance since you enjoy it so much." Haru blushed, dropping his head slightly so his hair could spill forward and hide his blush. "between Zuko and your brother I feel like I practically know you already." His green jade orbs left her long enough to face the two young men in question. He canted his head to make her look as well, just in time to watch AJ spring onto Zuko's back to interrupt his time with Mai. Sokka and Suki laughed at Zuko's flailing arms before he swung the airbender over his shoulder.

Katara giggled at that, enjoying the sight of the usually calm and collected Zuko get ruffled. "So, how long have you guys known each other?" she couldn't help but ask. Zuko was always so tight lipped. The more questions she asked, the tighter he clammed up. It only made her more curious, in light of the fact that Zuko was only barely better than a stranger. 

Haru had to think about that for a moment. The bashful sweetness filtered from his face to reveal a hard frown. However short lived, the darkness did not go unnoticed as a new kind of smile painted Haru's face. "I've known him a long time. Years." Long enough to know the truth, and not envy him for the price. Not much more would be said on the matter. 

No further information would be given, which only made Katara want to know more. The gentle smile relaxed into Haru's hold, in spite of the lack of information he offered. There was love in his eyes. Though he didn't say it, he cared a great deal about Zuko. It touched her heart. They continued to dance until the song reached its eventual end, the final notes fading into nothing. Only then did Katara extract herself from the dance floor when the need for food became evident.

"You sure get around," Zuko teased from the buffet table, having found freedom moments earlier. Mai's constant need to be paraded around as his girlfriend has outlived its cuteness much sooner than expected. Their time apart had done little to stretch the length of his patience, especially since she seemed to redouble her efforts as time drew nearer to his "triumphant return" to his royal lineage. AJ's behavior came as the perfect distraction for him to escape.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara growled, subconsciously wondering how Zuko managed to beat her to the buffet table. "Don't you have things, or people, better to do?"

"Better than teasing you? Not really," Zuko shrugged. This was exceedingly more fun. "I thrive on getting under your skin." He leaned against the table and watched Katara, waiting for her witty retort that would have everything restored to factory settings. He could see it shimmering in her crystalline eyes, the return to business as usual.

Zuko had her full attention at that, distracting her from the cupcake she had chosen to dine on. Vanilla frosting transferred onto her fingers to make her pout. "That sounds like a personal problem," she told him absentmindedly before lifting the digit to her lips. The tip of her tongue darted out to lap up the sugary sweetness. "Yummy!" Katara scooped up another dallop of frosting with her finger before sucking it clean with a happy hum, choosing to ignore him and the collection of moments they shared.

Licking his lips, Zuko's lips tugged into a predatory grin.  _Yummy indeed._ He could use a bite of sweet right about now. "Do you always put on a show when you eat, or is that for me?"

"Hey Katara," Aang interrupted before she had the chance to retaliate. He wedged himself between the two of them while wearing that signature cheesy grin of his. Katara didn't even realize that she'd gravitated so close to Zuko in the first place. "Toph and I were thinking about heading to the pier before it got too late, want to go?" He asked, turning up the wattage of his smile to blinding in his bid to charm a positive answer from her.

In truth, Katara wanted to stay. This marked the first time she'd ever been able to do something like a normal teenager. Contrary to her initial fears, she found that she was having fun. The music, the dancing, the atmosphere, she enjoyed all of it. The only thing that kept Katara from saying as much was the look on Toph's face a short distance away from Aang. She looked more than a little put out, more so than Aang who found that everyone present was far older. More so than just a few physical years, it was as if their minds had jumped far passed childish pursuits of innocent fun. They outgrew them.

With a sigh, Katara felt herself melting on the topic. She'd danced and partied enough, maybe the festival would be just as much fun. "Alright. Let me just let my brother know."

"Okay," Aang beamed, eager to leave the crowd that seemed to lord their ages over him despite his grand performance. "We'll meet you by the gate."

Canting her head, Katara left the group to begin her hunt. She last saw her brother hovering near the punch table but chances were that he had moved onto dessert. Knowing him, he'd probably be there for the entire night if allowed to be. That is unless something had sufficiently distracted him. The number of things that meant more to Sokka than food were few, so Katara hoped that she wouldn't have to search long since the row of tables wasn't  _ **that**_  long.

Katara rolled onto her toes so she could get a better view of the many faces present. One of them had to be her brother- it should have been an easy task since his features would stand out against everyone else's. Unfortunately, the scan of the tables proved fruitless.  _Where did he go? I highly doubt there's anyone here interested in his inventions, so where…?_

"Having trouble," Zuko chuckled, taking delight in Katara's current problem. It wasn't that she was short, just short _er_  than the upperclassman milling around them. Regardless, she wasn't going to find Sokka anywhere in plain sight. He had personally suffered the sight of him slipping off to enjoy a  _private_ moment with his new friend Suki. That was not something he wanted to see, given how close Zuko was with the girl. Suki was like another sister and to see her shack up with anyone just plain grossed him out.

Though he doubted the two would find a place secluded enough to bump uglies since most of the house was blocked off, stalling a bit might still be the best option given how innocent Katara seemed. "Need help?" Some redirection was in order.

"What's that going to cost me," Katara inquired, not trusting Zuko's charity. He'd probably take delight in having her run in circles. Instead, she stepped through a break in the cluster of bodies so she could make her way next to the pool. A roll of her ankles and wrists had her sinking into a simple form to solidify a small platform of ice and snow in the water. No bigger than her foot, Katara skipped onto it, forming others simultaneously with her steps until she was walking on water.

Her searching eyes yielded nothing so far, regardless of the space she found. It seemed that the opening chords of Puscifer's Undertaker had the teens pressing together tightly to form a writhing mass of limbs. Even she was prisoner to the strum of the bass, dancing in place while she continued her search. Katara had half the mind to call for him, but a flash of shocking pink caught the corner of her eye.

 _Where are they going?_ Katara's gaze focused on a small group of people travel in the opposite direction of the fun and laughter. One of which was a girl, one of Katara's classmates. She was scantily clad in her bright neon pink bathing suit, as were all, but there was something almost indecent about this girl. Not in the way that she was dressed, but in the way she smiled. She was surrounded by a small group of boys, three in all and all dressed in regular street clothes. That stood out more to her than the shocking neon of the too small bathing suit.

Heavy footfalls rippled through the larger platform when Zuko joined her, refusing to be awed by how seamlessly Katara sashayed over the small footholds. Were it not for his years of training and impeccable balance, he doubted that he'd be able to mirror her. As it stood, Zuko's feet dwarfed the steps across the water. "You won't find your brother here. Katara?" Zuko followed Katara's line of sight to the small group. His eyes narrowed at the exchanged between the four, reading their lips and finding the words spoken to be vile. He rested his hand on Katara's shoulder, drawing her attention away from the group.

"You're brother's behind the shed," Zuko explained, nodding his head in the direction that Sokka and Suki had slinked off to. Now was not the time to have little sisters push through a sea of strangers.

"Thanks," Katara managed, unable to pull her eyes from the scene playing out before her. Internal alarms sounded within her cranium, warning her of the dangers every girl has no choice but to fear.

Zuko could see the concerns forming in Katara's mind. It furrowed her brows and pressed her lips into a fine line. The dance of silver that perpetually lit up her gaze had Katara's aquamarine eyes intensified. Almost feline in nature, they narrowed on the young men that seemed just barely above the invited age group. The inhuman focus had her stepping forward, forming more steps so Katara could make a beeline across the pool.

A curse escaped Zuko's lips as he followed. He knew what was transpiring. The deal was plain on their lips. The dull, dead eyed expression on the girl's face was all he needed to sniff out the addiction controlling her actions. This was not something for Katara to see. That alone curbed his usual reaction of violently expelling the young men. In contrast, it had his rage mounting until the steps were melting beneath his feet. The thin pillar of ice melted just as he cleared it for the edge of the pool.

How dare they bring their filth to his home! His steps were deceptively soft as Zuko sauntered after Katara over to the group, ready to send the party-crashers away.

"Are you okay?" Katara questioned once she was close enough to be heard. Her attention was solely on her classmate, who eyed her with contempt. Nothing was said though, and Katara realized belatedly that the reason being was Zuko stalking closer behind her. What would have been a hurl of insults had the dull eyed girl bowing her head before excusing herself.

Katara watched her go until Zuko's stone face monopolized her field of sight. No emotion painted his face, but the fire in his eyes had them glowing. The promise of violence wrapped his body in armor and dared the men to pull some stunt. Katara didn't doubt for a moment that the darkness tensing his shoulders and straightening Zuko's spine would need little reason to strike. What was once a comforting heat at her back had become a hellish pyre. In that moment a sick feeling of fear made the attempt to coil in her abdomen, giving Katara reason enough to step back from Zuko's form.

It was a gut reaction that Katara instinctively ignored. Instead she drew closer, resting a palm on his shoulder as if to draw him away from the murderous intent that heated his skin to scalding.

The young men couldn't last much longer beneath the intensity of Zuko's gaze. His very presence had them backing away with something akin to fear in their eyes. They dispersed before Zuko's lips could part. Regardless, Zuko's gaze followed them until they were lost behind the high walls that were supposed to keep them out in the first place. The side gate was left ajar behind them, but Zuko could bring himself to care. The "La!" Zuko called over his shoulder, following the sound of their retreating footsteps until the music swallowed them completely.

It was a knee jerk reaction that had him lifting his hand to rest over Katara's dainty one. The action felt familiar- so much so that it didn't even dawn onto him to question it. Not until his sister reached him and quirked her brow at the scene they undoubtedly made. With a parting squeeze, Zuko left Katara's side only far enough to whisper a few words into his sister's ear.

Having only seen her in passing, Katara took a moment to observe the girl that shared so many features with her brother. Katara couldn't hear much of the exchange, but her form became just as rigid as her brother's, the only difference being the twisted, sadistic smile that stretched the young woman's crimson lips into a grin of euphoria. Malicious intent and the prospect of violence dilated her pupils, alarming Katara more so than Zuko's change in attitude.

Message delivered, Zuko rose his arm and made a gesture Katara wasn't familiar with; his index and middle fingers were held up, the middle laying over the index's back. Several hard and serious eyes turned to the motion before a handful of teens, including AJ and Haru, broke away from their groups and followed her, their expressions dark and ominous. No longer the young teens that sought to make the most of the night: like day to night, they were hardened warriors.

 _What's going on?_ Katara longed to ask, reaching out to Zuko.

"Katara?"

"Sokka?!" Katara jumped, startled out of her skin and turning away from the strange display. "You scared the moonlight out of me! Where were you?"

Sokka didn't answer, but the cheesy grin was all Katara needed to see to know that she really didn't want the answer. Instead, she turned to watch Zuko's abnormal behavior some more, only to find him missing. Gone without a trace.

* * *

 

The entire ordeal had Katara lost in thought as the small group made their way down to the pier. Even from so far, the lights could be seen competing with the stars and moon above. Cheers of joy and excitement rode the currents born from the carnival music, adding to the steady rhythm of the lapping waves of the beach to their left.

Such sounds should have invigorated Katara, but all she could think about was the darkness that distorted the visage of Zuko. In the span of a blink, he went from almost charming to…something else. The only way she could describe it was that look the guards back home would get whenever danger was perceived, but even they would not look so….vicious. She did not want to link such a dark word to her neighbor, especially considering the reason for that expression's birth. That being said, Katara had never felt such palpable darkness come from any one person before- not for a very long time.

Then there was what happened at the party: Katara had volunteered at enough clinics to know what an addict searching for a fix looked like. She's heard stories from those in recovery- heard of the great lengths they would go for that next high. Nothing was too far. No shame was too great. Had Zuko not been there, Katara doubted things would have ended so smoothly. Not that the threat of retaliation would have stopped her, Katara was not so foolish as to believe that those guys wouldn't have taken advantage of that girl once the eyes of the party had vanished.

Katara didn't play observer that well.

Sokka's heavy arm settled over her shoulders, pulling Katara from her thoughts long enough to realize that her brother wore an expression of concern. "You okay? You've been spaced out since we left the party." His question came with an easy hug that Katara sighed into.

Leave it to Sokka to always notice something wrong with her. "I'm fine," Katara responded once she was able to force a smile onto her face. She was still hyper aware of her surroundings, not feeling safe. Intuition had her clocking every shadow as past experience and the events of the night put her on edge. Not even her brother could fully soothe the concern.

Aang and Toph chatted away, oblivious of what every dark alley could mean. Katara envied their obliviousness. At least Suki was aware of every possible danger. Katara was hesitant to have her join them at first, but now Katara felt a little better for it. It was a third pair of eyes following every movement in light of the weird electricity humming beneath the joyous atmosphere ahead.

They were barely a block away from the pier when the next alleyway revealed the three boys again. The sight had Katara freezing in place and refusing to move another step forward. The lilting sound of another girl's giggle had tension coiling in her legs, sinking into her knees and digging her toes into the sidewalk. The broken street lamp did little to conceal them with the moon so large in the velvet night sky and the flashing lights filling the night. It painted the group in stark contrasts.

Katara could easily see the girl was a sweet looking tween with eyes so bright with life that they could rival the stars. She smiled at something one of the men said, adjusting her hold on her puma kitten all the while. Innocent. Pure. Trusting and naïve. The girl was barely old enough to be outside on her own at such a late time. She was clearly no addict, like the girl from before. Instead, she looked to be heading home from a fun night at the festival.

Katara barely took a step in their direction when the girl's expression morphed to one of shock. She saw him before Katara did, a fourth man who sprung from the shadows to strike her from behind. His leather jacket matched the three younger men, but this one was clearly older.

Katara exclaimed in shock before she tore away from her friends and sprinted to the girl's aid. In the back of her mind, Katara knew this was a very bad idea, but the fear for the girl's safety monopolized the forefront of her thoughts.

Wicked intent distorted the assailant's face, tugging his lips into a grin before he kicked the dropped kitten away. His massive arms wrapped around the young girl's waist as she sagged forward, losing consciousness.

The ground beneath her feet rumbled and roared as a wave of concrete undulated around her to strike one of the girl's assailants. That didn't stop the fourth from making a run for it down the alleyway. His cargo was thrown over his shoulder despite the puma kitten snapping at his ankles. He only slowed long enough to attempt another kick of the animal trying to defend its owner.

Katara wouldn't have it. She could feel the pull of water and did not care where it came from or the stagnance that coated her in a feeling of grime. Katara just wrenched it upwards from the stream. Water spouted from a drain a short ways ahead of her, bending to her will. Katara had it snake forward, cutting the men off and freezing the water in seconds. Katara didn't slow her stride; she just hopped onto the ice and slid across the surface until she was close enough to the man that had the now unconscious girl in his arms. From there, Katara jumped from the ice and rammed her body against his and knocked the girl from his arms.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted, following hot on her heels in time to deliver a powerful punch to the jaw of one of the men that tried to retaliate. The shock of it had the man ill prepared for the blow to his temple, rendering him a heap of limbs on the ground. Sokka didn't have time enough to marvel at his moment. He could only fear for his sister's well being as more attackers streamed in from the alleyway's other opening.

Katara whipped her head around to see her brother get struck from behind. She made a move to bend her element to his aid, but she was blocked by a wall of uniformly dressed men. A gang? It didn't matter. "Sokka!" Katara called, shielding the girl while shifting into a different form to create a whip of gel. A swoop of her arm had it swipe the men out of her way in time for Katara to see Suki run to Sokka's rescue.

Performing an aerial over two older thugs and breaking the nose of another on her way to Sokka's side, Suki proved her talents. She sent Katara a brief signal to let Katara know he was fine before she pulled him onto his feet and backed him into a wall. She was a fighter. He was not. Not to her standard at least. Regardless, it was clear that Suki was not going to let anything happen to Sokka. Her affection for him was made plain through her rage.

"Aang?! Toph?! Where are you guys!?" Katara called, creating a shield around herself and the girl just as a man tried to slam his fists over the back of Katara's head. Taking control of the energy as it transferred through the ice, Katara threw it back at the man in the form of a ball of ice that broke free of her shield. Taking from the style of the Northern Water Tribes, Katara extended her palms forward, pushing several more fist sized chunks of hail free from her icy bubble.

Blood splashed onto what remained, having been coughed up by the man when the ice pelted his body and cracked the brick behind him. Pale flesh turned purple as internal bleeding bruised his arms and torso before he lost consciousness. Katara wouldn't allow herself to focus on it, instead turning to the girl to see the severity of the damage done to her head. All the while, she called for her classmates again.

"We're here," Toph replied, lost behind a wall of giants. Most of them were sent flying out of the alley by a funnel of wind, their bodies slamming into the walls and roadway alike. This allowed for a glimpse of the two younger benders. Toph had trapped two of the thugs under a fold of stone. Next to her was Aang, with Momo tucked into his shirt for protection. They were faring better than Katara and the others, their genius in their bending excelling in the current circumstances. Without the burden of defending another, they were free to use the full range of their forms.

"We need to get this girl to a hospital," Katara shouted, her hand coming up bloody when pulled from her hair. The thug's ring sliced open the back of her head, and the swelling was doing little to staunch the bleeding. Worse still was that the girl in question was starting to seize and convulse with increasing regularity and violence.

Katara held the girl on her side, but knew not to hold onto her to tightly at the risk of further injury. Each fit lasted longer and grew in severity, convulsing the girls body into the fetal position and curling her hands and feet. Bile dribbled down from the girl's parted lips to add to the grime of the alley floor, adding to Katara's fears as she tried to apply first aid. There was only so much she could do in light of the seizure, and the intensity needed trained medical help- a hospital with a full staff at its disposal.

"Hang on," Katara prayed, willing the seizures to stop to no avail.

"We're surrounded," Toph cried, pulling Aang closer to her side as a loud bang sounded.

The boom of sound echoed in the teens' craniums, making their pulse race as their bodies stilled. Desperately they prayed for thunder, but the cold chill that ran down their backs numbed their bodies with fear just the same. Another loud boom of sound, amplified by the narrow alleyway reached their ears, deafening the teens to all other sounds. Katara flinched as what remained of her ice shield cracked and shattered, the brick behind her head breaking from the force of the blow.

"Katara!? Run!" Toph screamed, bending the earth up in hopes of creating a shield, but was forced to redirect her efforts. She could feel the searing stab of the bullet pierce the earthen shield she had risen to protect Suki from a fatal blow to her temple.

Katara watched as if everything were in slow motion, unable to move as fear seized her legs with an iron grip. Something clicked near her head. Her heart skipped a beat. The gleam of a metal barrel entered Katara's peripheral vision. Her fighter's spirit begged her to fight. The aspiring healer had her curling her body over the girl, defending the girl at the risk of her own life.

Then all she saw was black as something dropped from the heavens and redirected the gun skyward just as it fired again. Katara cried out in shock and fear, the sound of the gun embedding deep into the brick and stone of the building behind her, taking Katara back to darker days. Hunkering lower over the girl, Katara covered her head as sand and small debris rained down over her head. The sound of the gunfire froze her to the spot distracting her for a moment from the task at hand for the briefest of moments.

Her scream was echoed by another, deeper voice and a body fell to the ground. Katara looked over to see her would be shooter land a few feet away from her, the gun clattering to the floor and skittering away to be forgotten. She lifted her face, searching for the others, but the wall of men impaired her sights. She could hear them calling for her, their voices raw with emotion, but Katara couldn't speak. It was as if she didn't know how. Panic seized her heart as she struggled to find something, anything that could be used to protect both herself and the girl in her arms. She tried to pull the water from the ground, but all she got was a ripple.

"Calm down," a voice whispered, his voice carrying over the wind as Katara's savior knelt by her side. His legs were clad in riding leathers, loose enough for ample movement and tucked into dark combat boots. A hooded black leather jacket covered his torso and obscured his figure from view, and with the hood up Katara couldn't see anything of his face. Even if she could, the demonic blue mask he wore kept his identity safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Notes:
> 
> *1 - Can I just complain about how little information was available in regards to the Fire Nation capital City? It's not even the planning of the city as it is the naming of the different districts. How many Harbor Cities are there?! I'm just gonna freakin rename things so they make sense. The Royal city, which lies in the crater is Upper Caldera City, the city outside of the crater is Lower Caldera City. That way, we don't confuse it with the Harbor City of the Southern Water Tribes. Sheesh! We need more original names for some of these places. Bryke! I'm talkin' to you!
> 
> *2 – Fun history bit. In my fic, Jet and Mai dated in middle school and … stuff. Since the break up freshman year, they've absolutely despised each other. The hatred only grows with every time they see each other…for now.
> 
> *3 – I have absolutely no idea what the names of breakdance moves are, so if you do or if you have better luck finding a site with all the information (plus pictures) that would be really appreciated so I can fix whatever errors I made.
> 
> *4 – It's very hard to recognize voices when they're whispered.


	4. The Blue Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the frying pan, and into the fire.
> 
> No longer ignorant to the world around her, Katara is now bombarded with horrors all that entails: One right after the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm almost at the end so I can post the newest chapter. Once done, everything will be new and at a more believable pace. Thank goodness!
> 
> Once this and the next chapter are done, it's going to be longer between posts. I'm going to try to have a chapter posted every two weeks, but I work full time and sometimes just want to vegetate with a videogame or two. Feel free to poke me with a review or two if I go to long between posts. I have most of the chapters plotted out and paced, but that doesn't mean I won't get struck by writer's block. Hell, you guys can review even if I don't go long between chapters. 
> 
> I love reviews!

Katara stared at the mask with a mixture of emotion. She knew that mask: Her childhood had been spent hearing the legends of the masked hero that had stalked the shadows through history. Time had peeled through the azure paint, gouging down from the eyes to curve down to the grinning maw. It chipped at the wood to create a tear down the mask's left cheek. This should have revealed some glimpse to the face beneath, but all Katara could see were the shadows. Even behind the pointed teeth and the outward curling tusks, where her savior's lips should be was hidden by the stretch of his under shirt's high collar.

By all accounts, she should be terrified of this new addition to the fray. The legend of the Blue Spirit painted him as a bandit- a rogue who took what he pleased, when he pleased it. It was only in the Age of Avatar Aang that the spirit had turned over a new leaf. Becoming sort of a patron saint for the Fire Nation, he had played the role of vigilante for close to a century. But surely this was a man like any other, and yet…. "Who are you?" Katara breathed, his voice striking a chord within her. The voice was too distorted, but the smoky rumble was familiar.

"I'm a friend," was the only assurance he gave, seizing the moment to kneel beside her. A gloved hand reached up to hook his index finger beneath Katara's chin- an act that should have repulsed her. She should be appalled to have some strange man she didn't even know take such liberties and actually touch her without her concent. And yet, the familiarity brought her back to the days when she and her brother would play with the young prince.

She remembered how he would always play the role of her rescuer behind his blue paper mask, despite little Sokka's dastardly plots to stop him. Katara hated when they made her play the damsel. Prince Zuko the Younger would always "check for injuries" before the two would work together to defeat Sokka's wicked Melon Lord.

The stark similarities of then and now rendered Katara mute. The living embodiment of the Blue Spirit's palm cupped her cheek to turn her head in search of any lasting harm. The back of his hand then found her other cheek, careful of the dragonhide segments sewn in as he turned Katara to face forward once satisfied. His hand did not fall from her jaw, instead allowing his knuckle to brush against her parted lips.

Something else that should have disgusted her, but his attention was solely on the girl that now rested on Katara's lap. The last seizure had ended, leaving her panting through the occasional twitch and spasm that curled her hands into tight fists. She needed medical attention soon. There was no telling the extent of the damage inflicted on her.

"Can you help her?" Katara asked, watching him lift the girl from Katara's arms and throw her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing.

Unfortunately the Blue Spirit was a fighter, not a doctor. He firmly shook his head before surveying the surroundings. He had managed to scare off the thugs for now, but the sound of fighting had not yet died down further down the alley. He could still hear Sokka calling for Katara despite all that- an underlying trauma leaving his voice raw. They had been herded down another alleyway, tucked behind the neighboring building. Out of sight, Sokka's fear only mounted. It would be best to return Katara to him in the condition he found her.

Catching Katara's hand, the Blue Spirit pulled her to her feet as he stood. They needed to move quickly. The Blue Spirit held Katara's hand tight in his, guiding her over and around the downed thugs and debris. When one groaned with mounting consciousness, the vigilante delivered a swift kick to the man's head to render him unconscious again.

Rather than wrench her hand free to avoid being dragged like rolling luggage, Katara quickened her steps to match his stride. Hyper aware of her surroundings but trusting the Blue Spirit's legend, she surrendered more of her attention to the girl over his shoulder. Pale faced and breathing shallow, she looks to have calmed enough to make this rescue marginally easier.

Or perhaps the thought formed a little too soon.

Turning the corner, Katara barely had time enough to catch a glimpse of her brother before a wall of stone shot up to block the mouth of the alley. A beaten dumpster was upturned to spill black bags of filth and decay onto the ground, tripping one of the remaining assailants. His gun went off to send a bullet flying into the wall, just as it blocked Sokka's image.

"Sokka!" Katara cried.

"Katara!" Despite the shot nearly taking his life, relief flooded his system to see that Katara was unharmed. It took him only a moment longer to realize that she wasn't alone. "Who-"

Whatever he was about to say was drowned out by the thug that had been scared off. "It's him! I told you: The Blue Spirit!"

The vigilante in question growled low in his throat. This was not needed at all. A quick survey revealed that his advantage had long since gone. Regardless of the two men trapped neck deep in the ground, and the two others unconscious in the gutter, five more had spilled from a nondescript white van down by the other alley. This blitz attack exceeded overkill, so this was clearly more than just an attempted drug and kidnap campaign. Rough Rhinos by the looks of them, guns and knives were brandished in preparation for the possibility of the Blue Spirit's arrival.

 _Don't I feel special,_ he couldn't help but think. All the gangs have upped their armaments with the prayer of it stopping him. That being said, the assault riffles were becoming more common. Military grade- some serious shit that was not easy to come by even in the black market. No, they were finding another way to come in.  _Great, I hate guns!_

"I hate guns," Katara near whimpered behind the Blue Spirit's shoulder.

The Blue Spirit nodded just as the men still standing charged forward.  _Shit._ This was not going to be easy with dead weight on his shoulder, but what choice did he have? Tightening his hold of Katara's hand, he started a run to side step the encroaching gang. He only had one shot to get both of the girls over the stone wall unharmed, and he prayed to Agni that help would get there soon.

Katara cried out when one of them men drew to close, giving the Blue Spirit reason enough to turn, ready to defend her. It was unnecessary when Katara froze the puddle beneath the attacker's feet to ice. A ribbon of water spiraled from another, too thin to be considered a true water whip, but just as effective when it struck hard across is face. The man fell hard onto the ground, cracking his skull against the pavement to knock him out.

 _Nice._ He always did have a soft spot for waterbenders, and watching Katara knock a man three times her size down definitely worked for him. Once he had her attention, he canted his head in thanks before pulling Katara around the debris to duck behind the overturned dumpster.

"What are you-"

The Blue Spirit coaxed Katara to duck out of sight and safe from someone deciding to take a shot. Kicking off the rusted metal, the Blue Spirit mounted the stone wall in an upwards wall run. He made it three steps before kicking off to catch the ledge. Beyond he could see the rest of Katara's friends, Sokka and Suki. Three assailants lay defeated on the ground, marking the last of the mob. Again, he was struck by the force of numbers used. Something was going on; something big.

A whistle caught their attention just as the last fell, pulling Sokka forward.

"Where's my sister?" He demanded, running forward.

The Blue Spirit didn't answer. Once Sokka was close enough, he dropped the girl from his shoulder instead. He didn't need to wait and see if Sokka caught her, turning and dropping in time to avoid getting shot. Again.

"Hey! My sister!" Sokka called after him. "Toph you have to let me through!"

"Don't you dare!" Katara shouted through the wall, catching the Blue Spirit by the leathers and pulling him down with her behind cover. A miscalculation had him landing hard on his rump and dislodging his balance, knocking him into her and sending the two tumbling back onto the ground.

 _Ouch, that's going to hurt in the morning._  The Blue Spirit groaned at the throbbing in his tailbone, but was otherwise grateful for the soft landing Katara's body offered the rest of him. Daring to turn, he was again struck by Katara's image.

Mahogany waves and curls fanned out behind her and cascaded around her face as it tumbled around her. The knot in her turquoise sarong had come undone to spread out beneath her and protect her skin from the grime beneath. Then he saw it, the bone and shell pendant hanging from her neck.  _It can't be…_

"You can get off now," Katara growled, finding the line that her rescuer was definitely not allowed to cross. The weight of his body settled between her legs, pinning her down. Soft leather caressed her inner thighs and caught the edge of her bikini bottoms to give an unsettling tug when he shifted above her. The Blue mask contrasted against the black of his leathers, hovering over her heart as he seemed to start at…something. She didn't know what it was that had his attention so fully, but now was definitely not the time to be distracted when the gangbangers were getting closer.

Sapphire and quicksilver glared through the holes of his mask, wrapping a noose around his neck and heart. It all had to be coincidence, and yet the effect was the same: He was a slave to those eyes. He didn't know how she did it, or if she was even aware of the power in her gaze. All he knew was that those eyes were dangerous to him.

 _It's a coincidence. It's not that rare,_ but those eyes, on a Katara with  _that_  kind of necklace was too strong of a coincidence. If he had the time, he'd pull her into the light to know for certain. He  _ **HAD**_  to know. He just-  _Could really it be her?_

"Blue?!" Katara didn't get much more out when one of the thugs jumped from around the dumpster with his gun pointed and half scared out of his wits.

The Blue Spirit rolled off of her in time for Katara to knock the gun from his hands with another small stream of water. The Blue Spirit was then on his feet and on the move.

"Toph, can you block them in?!" Katara called out, crawling forward to the edge of her safety zone in time to see the Blue Spirit push the gunner face first into a brick wall, pilfering the dagger from the man's belt as he fell. With his other hand he caught the gun to switch on the safety. It was then thrown through the glass window of the shop they fought by, setting off the anti-theft alarms and summoning help.

"Of course I can!" Toph called back before the asphalt cracked and split to allow another stone wall to rise up and block off the other end of the alleyway.

The Blue Spirit took advantage of the remaining thugs distraction, dropping to the ground and sliding on the patches of ice Katara had created. He sprung up onto his feet once he found himself surrounded completely by three of the burly men. The dull edge of the blade was braced against his arm as the Blue Spirit punched upwards in an uppercut, carving into one of the men's chest. Blood flowed freely from the wound, not deep enough to kill, but enough to have the man screaming his pain and dropping the crowbar that he chose to use as a weapon. The next thing the man saw was a leather clad elbow shattering his nose before darkness took hold.

Two left.

The Blue Spirit wasted no time in kicking off the slumped man so he could roundhouse the nearest with enough force to topple him over. It was the continued flow of energy and momentum that enabled the Blue Spirit to hook his foot around the second man's neck as he fell to knock him in the opposite direction- directly into the last man to unsteady him.

The Rhino didn't even try to catch his gang mate, stumbling backwards into the pile of trash. There he was sent swiftly after the others in unconsciousness when a ball of ice struck his jaw to knock his head into the dumpster's lid.

There she was, sarong secured around her waist and looking every ounce the warrior princess. "You okay," Katara asked once she had perched herself on top of the dumpster's side, safe from having to suffer any more filth from the ground. Only when she was sure they were safe did she stand fully, sighing her relief before waving over the wall at her friends.

 _Is it her?_ Was  _this_  Katara  _his_ Katara? Kicking off the wall to clear the garbage and join her above the aftermath, he made his way to her side. He canted his head to answer her question, fortunate that the only injury he'd sustained was when he fell. This close, and in line with the street lights a bit of a ways away, he could catch a glimpse of the pendant hanging from Katara's neck. Just a bit closer and-

Again he was stopped from inspecting the pendant hanging from her neck. This time by the blare of the sirens as law enforcement peeled down the street in their direction. He would have to check later. Though he loathed doing it, the Blue Spirit would have to depart. In private the police appreciated his help, but they were still bound by law to arrest him along with the gang members. It would be especially bad when they realize that he and the crowned prince of the Fire Nation were one and the same.

Katara looked back in time to see the Blue Spirit vanish into the shadows as if he was never there. Part of her wanted to follow after him. From this high she could easily climb onto the fire escape and just follow from the rooftops, but her brother's voice calling out to her had her scaling the wall and dropping down on the other side. Sokka's arms crushed around her shoulders in a bone crushing hug when she landed.

"Can't breath," Katara gasped, trying to stay conscious despite her deprivation of oxygen. She gave his shoulder several pats, "tapping out" with the hope that her brother would let her go in time to address the woman approaching them in a hurry.

"Toph?!" a new voice called as a woman ran from a sleek black muscle car. The red and blue lights and the sirens shattered the illusion of the unmarked car, revealed the woman as an officer of the law even with her civies begging the contrary. Long dark hair framed darker eyes and stained burgundy lips. The coal around her eyes gave her wide eyes a sultry edge. The black bustier and skinny jeans exposed toned arms inked with tattoos and powerful legs that went for miles.

"Auntie Jun!" Toph called back, throwing on a fake smile and praying against all hope that she didn't have a flip out.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Forget that; are you okay?" Reaching the girl, Jun gripped both Toph's shoulders to check her for any sign of injury. "Fingers. Toes." All present and accounted for, but Jun hooked her hands under Toph's armpits to lift her feet into the light- just in case. "If your mother finds out about this-"

"You're not going to tell her, right?" Toph panicked, knowing that her mother would never let her out of the house ever again if she found out that Toph had taken part in a fight of any kind.

Jun looked about ready to strangle Toph for even suggesting that she lie to her own sister. Poppy was crazy when it came to her baby. That being said, the alternative was far worse. Toph would essentially be put on house arrest and Jun would somehow find herself blamed for this calamity befalling the youngest member of their family.  _This isn't my first cover up…_ "Fine, but start talking: I need to know everything that happened. If I so much as suspect that you're holding out on me, you'll be grounded for a month and YOU will be the one to tell your mother why."

"Thanks aunt Jun!" Toph threw her arms around the older woman's shoulder just as a few more uniforms approached to collect their statements. Paramedics were not that far behind, already rushing to the girl's aid.

"Detective?" One of them voiced, too scared to interrupt the surprising display of family love.

"If you have time to gawk, you have time to round up those thugs. Get moving before they wake up," Jun barked, holding her niece in her arms as if Toph weighed nothing.

"Yes, ma'am."

Even Katara and the others flinched back when Toph's aunt turned stone faced and frigid against the responding officer. The man was twice her size, and yet he still lept to follow her order as if his life depended on it.

 _So this is the legendary Jun,_ Katara marveled at the woman. She was everything Toph said she would be and more, which was more than a little intimidating.  _I can see why Toph idolizes her so much._ Even so, Jun clearly loved her niece. Toph was lucky to have her.

Katara smiled to herself at that before turning to survey the damage now that there was ample light. For the most part it was contained between the retail stores where the alley carved a path. Even so, there was damage enough to make Katara flinch with guilt. The Blue Spirit was only responsible for one shattered window; the other three had no explanation beyond a stray piece of hale or stone. Then there were the bullets embedded in the wall. Fortunately only three of the gang was armed with guns, or else things could have been so much worse. Katara didn't even want to think how things would have turned out if that were the case. It was that 'what if' that had her trembling now that the adrenaline was wearing off. They were safe now, right? Part of Katara didn't feel safe, and wouldn't until she was surrounded by sturdy walls.

Another sweep of her gaze revealed something she was not expecting at all: Dressed in black, he leaned against the wall of a neighboring alley. Arms crossed and face set in a dark leer. His amber eyes practically glowed, flashing crimson as the lights from the police cars glared through them. A jacket of leather parted at his chest, yet revealed nothing of the dark shirt underneath. It would have been easy to confuse him for another of the gang members.

She wanted to call out to him, but his expression was the same viciousness of earlier that night. Was he mad? What about? As a bystander he couldn't just approach, but he must have recognized her. "Zu-"

"Excuse me, miss?" one of the officers called out to her, pulling Katara's attention from Zuko's brooding form. "I need to ask you some questions."

"Yes…of course…" Katara nodded in understanding, watching as Zuko stalked off into the shadows without looking back. In his wake was one question that drowned out all other thought:  _What's he doing here?_  The image of his scar was branded into her mind's eye.

* * *

 

The thought had plagued her long after they had gotten home. Gran had been unconscious when they arrived, which was for the best given that a police escort would be hard to explain. It was decided to keep things secret so as to not stress the older woman into a heart attack. Jun accepted that easily, given that she was keeping the secret as well. Regardless, it was going to be a little while before the jitters would fully pass.

The sounds of the city reached far into the neighborhood, which had Katara jumping at every engine backfire, bark, and screech for the entire day that followed. Unable to leave her room, it had her sitting at the edge of her bed, staring at the moonbeams that filtered through her curtains upon the day's passing. She couldn't help it: every sound was a gun firing. It was a bullet ripping through flesh and shattering bone. It was life fading from cerulean eyes as crimson pooled beneath a broken body.

It was the assassin that took her mother away, for no reason beyond the illusion of politics.

Every time she closed her eyes, Katara recalled her mother's death with vivid clarity. She remembered the happiness of a perfect dance recital and the promise of sea prunes shattered in an instant. She and her mother had all the protection in the world, it seemed. When looking down the barrel of a gun, it all amounted to little. Two good men laid down their lives to keep Katara and her beloved mother alive, if only for a moment longer. Each of them powerful benders in their own right, and yet that meant nothing. The gunner dispatched them in rapid succession, the spray of bullets ripping through them before spires of ice could take form.

Katara remembered her mother scooping her up into her arms, running as fast as her legs could carry her while screaming for aid. None came. Not fast enough. A bustling downtown road was suddenly void of life. The gunner shot her three times. Despite all that, her mother kept running with inhuman focus. Her only priority was to protect her baby: Katara. Another bullet had them spilling onto the cobblestone road, her mother's life pooled as it crept down the slope to the gutter. It was the end of the beloved Lady Kya; wife of the High Chief Hakoda, and a goodwill ambassador between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes.

She would have died too. At eight years old, Katara would have been killed for reasons beyond her understanding. The disruption of the status quo may have been justification enough to the desperate, but to her….

The screech of sirens announced the glare of crimson and azure lights long before they could illuminate the darkness beyond her window. The police? An ambulance? The traumas of the night before and her own past had her tossing the thick coverlet from her lap as she pushed off from her bed. The plush rug absorbed the sound of her bare feet falling onto the ground, giving way to frigid cold tile of the hallway. She paid little mind to the discomfort as the single thought monopolized her mind: Was there someone else screaming for help?

A wall of light and sound assailed Katara once the door was open, filling the slumbering home with din. In that moment, she was stunned and blinded by the chaos. Darkness chased after Katara's vision in the form of spots that burned just as viciously as the glare of the cold lights. Aquamarine eyes blinked them away to create an image of law enforcement filling the road further in the cul-du-sac, forming a wall of metal and men. Their gruff voices were drowned out by a woman's shrieks of terror.

Was she calling for help, or was she the one to be feared?

Regardless, Katara was resolute to move forward with the hope that if someone needed help they would not go unanswered. It was not enough to have the police there. Though she respected the law and those that enforced it, she knew that the level of fear in those screams needed more than gruff voices and jaded eyes could offer.

"What the hell are you doing?!" A familiar voice called out just as Katara made it passed her front lawn. The trance like focus of Katara's thoughts shattered a she turned to see Zuko a few feet away from her. Hair was slicked back as if fresh from a shower. Dressed down for bed, a hoodie was thrown haphazardly around his body with the zipper jammed half way up his chest. "You should go back inside," He continued once their eyes met.

In the harsh red and blue lights, Katara felt her heart skip a beat. In her mind's eye, she could see his body flanked by flames of searing intensities. The smoldering red to searing white of scorching flames contoured the hard lines of his profile. Electricity cackled with the echo of thunder booming in her ears. Wicked laughter grew in volume as lightning flashed overhead, adding to the severity and making the harshness of Zuko's scar intensify. A line of pain burned her her palm. Katara shook her head with the hope of ridding herself of the illusion.

"Katara?" Zuko approached her in quick strides, bringing clarity to his visage. "You in there?"

Katara remained mute, turning to face the scene that had was slowly becoming a regular occurrence. A chilly wind blew passed, carrying with it the smells of the city and the underlying scent of smoke and sandalwood that would forever be part of Caldera. Katara took deep lungfuls of it, allowing the night to invigorate her even as her body shivered from cold.

Each shiver chased away the memories and left her in the present with Zuko looming over her. The flimsy cotton of her nightgown did little to shield Katara's body as a stronger gust of wind howled passed, adding a new scent to the mix: blood.

"Katara?" Zuko called again, gripping her shoulders as if to give her a shake. He looked over to the scene and back to the young waterbender nervously. The wails of the woman have slowly ebbed to a frail rasp that was swallowed by the blaring sirens. Her silence was as oppressive as any scream, and yet there was little that could be done in light of their situation. It was in police hands. Katara has seen enough of this City's darkness. "You should really go inside," he pressed, his voice softer despite the urgency in his tone.

"What's going on?" She finally spoke, shivering as she strained to see beyond the lights. Did the woman finally get help, or was it too late?

Before Zuko could answer, the loud crack of a bullet released from its chamber brought forth a man's cry of pain. Without further thought, Zuko wrapped his arms around Katra and pulled her to the ground as several more bullets were freed. Chaos followed the sound as a stampede of police officers stormed the house in a surge of black and red. The woman was secured beneath the blues of a paramedic who used his own body to shield her.

Zuko cursed under his breath and stood, lifting Katara up onto her feet and dragging her away into his house just as the glare of orange was added to the blinding lights that filled the once tranquil night. Behind him he could feel the ground shake as more shots were fired.

"Let me go!" Katara demanded, unable to break free of Zuko's firm grip around her wrist. That woman looked hurt, and the paramedics were struggling to keep her from further harm. She could help them, even with the limited medical experience she had. "Zu-"

"No, Katara," Zuko growled, slamming the door of his home shut behind them before backing Katara away from it. "It's either a drug bust, or some other raid: There's nothing you can do." Zuko didn't look at Katara as he spoke, more concerned with the flimsy wooden door that served as their only true defense against the outside. He could still feel the tremors of the earth beneath his feet, but he did not fear for the house- just those that worked beyond it. The houses may be constructed with earth and firebenders in mind, but human bodies were not. As of now, Zuko didn't know whose side had the benders or who was even winning. All he did know was that if he took his eyes off of Katara, then who was to stop her from running headlong into danger in a half baked rescue attempt?

"How can you be so sure?" Katara countered, unable to mask the flinch that followed a rapid succession of gunshots. Despite her own fears, she felt compelled to help. What if someone was hurt and alone like that girl would have been? She would not delude herself into thinking that she wasn't scared, but she wasn't going to be a bystander when someone needed her.

It was this bravery in spite of her fear that gripped Zuko's heart. He knew that fire in her eyes. It burned within his own. Regardless, they would do more harm than good in this situation. "I'm sorry to say, but this is par for the course around these parts of the city." There was little anyone could do about it beyond fight the good fight on a day by day basis.

Their battle was done. A little girl was safe, and would survive because of Katara's actions. That did not mean she could save everyone. No one had that kind of power. Zuko sighed with his own melancholy. It almost blinded him to the darkness that clouded Katara's starlit eyes. Loss and trauma danced with each echo of gunfire. "Will you be alright?"

"...I…." A high pitched ringing cut her off, startling the two before Katara realized where the sound was coming from. She watched as Zuko reached into the pocket of his well worn black sleeping pants to pull his phone free. By the fifth ring, he had the device to his ear.

"Hey, is my sister there?" Sokka's voice demanded, panic thick in his voice.

"Yeah, she's here," Zuko answered simply before mouthing' his name to Katara. "Here she is," Zuko announced before handing his phone off to her. As an older brother, he understood the random surges of protectiveness. Sokka wouldn't be soothed without proof of health.

Accepting the phone, Katara announced herself in time for her brother to ask "What are you doing there? Are you alright? I'm coming to get you." The sound of movement and creaking springs alerted Katara to his hasty movements, and it warmed Katara's heart to know that he would risk going outside for her sake. Even so, she could not let him jeopardize his own safety. She was safe where she was, and the short distance between their homes would make very little difference if that safety wasn't enough.

"No, don't." Katara said after a moment of thought. The tension in her body eased from her rigid spine to allow a small semblance of a smile. Katara leaned heavily against the wall with a sigh, the lack of adrenaline leaving her weak kneed and exhausted. "I'm fine. I ran into Zuko and he dragged me inside before everything started. I'm safe. Watch over Gran-gran and let her know where I am okay?" Katara requested. She did not want for her family to worry. They had enough to think about as is, there was no point in adding more.

Sokka hesitated for a moment before responding- clearly not liking the idea of Katara not being safe at home where he can keep an eye on her. Logic won out in the end. He was still worried, but he was relenting to the fact that there was no need to go and get her. "Try and stay near water, okay sis?"

"I will," Katara assured him.

The sound of doors creaking met Katara's ears, letting her know that Sokka was wandering around the house. He was probably on the way to Gran-gran's room. He most likely wouldn't wake her up, just watch over her to make sure she was fine given her old age. "Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?" Another pause. More sounds. Probably another circuit around the house to check the locks again.

Katara could paint the scene in her head: His calloused hand would be flicking the locks a few times each. Once done, he would pull out an old switchblade their father had given him. The clicks that reached the receiver assured her of this. The following 'flick' and 'swish' sounds of him snapping the blade open and closed punctuated each thought in his head. It was such a comforting thought that Katara found herself craving his presence. He was her big brother and he always made Katara feel safe.  
"…No, I'll be fine. But I'll call you in half an hour to check in if I'm not home by then." Katara may want to run to him, as she'd always done when she was little, but she was a big girl now. She needed to be able to handle this on her own. She got into this mess on her own so it would only be fair that she could get out of it on her own too. But then again, she had Zuko in Sokka's stead. Part of Katara wondered if the trade was a better one or a step in the wrong direction.

"See that you do. Take care sis." The anxiety was still clear in his voice, but Katara could tell that Sokka trusted her enough to let her stay, even in their current situation. The previous night's events were proof enough that she could handle herself. Still, Katara didn't hang up until the line went dead. Listening to the dead tone, she wondered if she made the right choice.

Even without her brother looking over her shoulder, she doubted it would be that much trouble to get back home. It was what? Twenty, maybe thirty feet between their houses? She could make it just fine. If she happened to get a good glimpse of everything, she'd know for certain that she wasn't needed as well.

Katara wasn't so sure.

She didn't trust herself not to go and investigate out of principle, even though logic and reason sided with Zuko's words of assurance. For now.

Though he was loath to admit it, Zuko was glad Katara chose to stay with him. There was a healthy dose of fear in her eyes, which was good: It meant she wasn't stupid. Her fear wasn't a crippling force against her, either. That in itself was where an unfamiliar set of problems came in. Zuko knew how to handle someone who was mid-panic. Unfortunately, he has had years of hands on training in that regard. This however- this ease Katara had with overcoming the emotion for the sake of doing what was necessary to help another- this was something worthy of respect. Zuo hated to admit it, even to himself, but he found the respect he had for Katara growing even more. She didn't let trauma get in the way of her goals.

What were those traumas? Zuko couldn't help but wonder as he studied her. "Are you alright?" He found himself asking.

"I'll feel better if I knew what was going on." Katara admitted, her eyes committing the house to memory. The addition of the garage made the house look bigger when in actuality it was almost the same size, minus a room.

The hallway they were in opened up to an open concept. The kitchen was the first room, separated from the living/dining room by a peninsula. Like her home, but here there were barstools that looked to get more use than the glass dining room table. Documents, reports, and returned homework were scattered over the surface. There was room enough for one person to eat, maybe?

The rest of the house was mostly clean. Lived in, but clean. White tile gave way to what felt like the standard in beige carpeting on the living room half of the combo. A black leather sofa and matching ottoman monopolized most of the space. Large enough to seat all the friends that would come over to play hours of video games on the wall mounted entertainment system. Zuko's leather jacket was draped over the back of the couch, along with an abused shirt.

Maybe it was because she didn't know how to process the fact that she was alone with Zuko in his house. She'd never been inside before, at least never beyond the garage. She was never invited, and the desire to enter never fully played out. The sounds that often came from within were incentive enough not to. There was rarely a time when Zuko was home. If it wasn't the raucous guffaws of 'Bros' hooting and hollering, then he was otherwise occupied. Mai was a frequent visitor during the daylight hours.

Approaching the shirt, Katara lifted the ripped up material into her hands. There wasn't another soul in sight. No parents. No siblings. No roommates. It was just Zuko. Zuko with his disarrayed school work, and destroyed laundry. Katara could recognize the simple black tee as one Zuko had worn yesterday. Bits of sand still clung to the cotton. Her fingers parted the torn material, and played with the crust that sealed the edges. Dirt?

Zuko choked on an apology as he started to tidy up around Katara. Suddenly self conscious and hyper aware of the garment she held, he pulled the shirt from Katara's hands before she could discover the cause of the damage. The material was balled up and chucked into the hallway. The jacket sailed after it before Zuko felt compelled to get the controllers into the compartment inside the ottoman.

"When did you get back?" She blurted out in her need to alleviate the awkward silence that had settled between them.

"Excuse me?" he coughed, dropping his phone onto the ottoman as it was sealed shut.

"From the party, I mean, I didn't hear you come home." She clarified, having spent the the day listening for Zuko's return. It was only a fraction of a moment later that had Katara realizing how aware of him that she was. The few times she'd left her room was to investigate the rev of an engine, only to realize belatedly that it wasn't him. Could it be that on a subconscious level, she was worried about him? Given the events of last night, Katara wanted to assure herself that what she had seen was a trick of the light.

She stared down at her toes, her self awareness mounting. Dirt and bits of grass still clung to her toes to discolor the chipped electric blue paint of her nails. A dainty string of shells and pearls circled her ankle twice over, carrying more earth to track onto the surprisingly clean white tile. Looking back, she realized that she had left her mark in the form of muddy footprints.

"Not that long after you did," Did she see him? It was possible: she looked right in his direction. Again, Zuko cursed himself for lingering the way he did. His paranoia had him narrowing his eyes to study Katara's form standing awkwardly in his home with the length of her braid pulled over her shoulder to give her hands something to interact with.

"I see…did you hear about what had happened yesterday?" Katara continued, unsure what to ask in order to get more information. It was definitely him in the alleyway, watching as law enforcement grilled them for information. Even in the darkness, she could make out his features.

"I did…" Weighing his options, Zuko lowered his eyes from the intensity of Katara's gaze. "It made the news…. Were you there? I only ask because it happened close to the pier." Feigning ignorance was an easy task, and yet he could not meet her eyes as he did so. Anyone else, and he could lie to their face without a single tell: another unfortunate skill picked up over the years. With Katara, it was different. Rather than lie to her, he wanted to demand why she would take such a risk.

So it wasn't him?

No: he must be lying. No one else bore the same scar across their face. "I was." Catching her lower lip between her teeth, Katara nibbled it while she debated calling Zuko out on the lie.

The girl was alive and well because of it, but the tables could have easily turned and it would have been Katara seizing on the floor. What if he didn't make it in time? If not drugged, she or one of her friends could be dead. Thank Agni Suki was there to help, because the rest of them could have easily been overpowered. They're not trained fighters. As far as he was concerned, they all got so very lucky.

"You weren't involved, were you?" The charade had to be maintained, and yet Zuko was torn between the desire to honor how she handled herself, and berate her for how foolish her rescue mission was.

Katara nodded her affirmative to that as well, shivering in place as she studied him as intently as he pretended not to study her.

"Then why would you…."Zuko was unable to finish his question, yanking the zipper down on his sweater when he saw her shiver again. "Here," Zuko held out his sweater for Katara to wear. His home was kept cold for his own sake, but he wasn't the one in such thin material. "Why would you come out after having gone through that? You must know how dangerous it is?"

"It was the right thing to do," Katara explained, letting Zuko place his sweater over her shoulders. The smoke and sandalwood of Caldera city mixed with the cologne of clove, leather, and tobacco. A heady scent as warm as the thick black cotton lined with fleece. "If not me, then who? I couldn't just stand by and watch when someone needed my help. I won't let anyone go through that if I can help it." The intended barb lost its bite under the kindness of Zuko's actions.

It was something Zuko understood on a fundamental level. At the risk of sounding like a hypocrite, it still bothered him that Katara could take such a risk in light of the horrors of their city. "What if you got hurt? It's commendable to want to help people, but what can you do with a bullet in your head?" No one comes back from that. At point blank, you're dead. He's been shot enough times to know that even flesh wounds could be crippling if not treated right.

"I know that better than most, and it won't stop me just the same."

The honesty of Katara's words struck a chord within his heart, filling him with palpable dread. The image he maintained of sweet, innocent, and naive Katara slowly shattered under the reality of her past. He did not doubt her words, which lead him to a terrible question that he dared not ask. Like His own Katara, this one also suffered at the hands of pointless violence. His Katara...

Honey eyes lowered from intense aquamarine eyes to focus on the hollow of her throat. Delicate skin was unadorned, exposing her throat and the slight discoloration where a necklace should have been. Was this another coincidence? "And if you were the one drugged, what then? Dying isn't the only thing you have to worry about. You're…" Zuko dare not finish that sentence either.

"I'm….what?" Katara pressed, unyielding in her curiosity. Was Zuko…. Blushing?

He was. Zuko was absolutely blushing as he floundered to maintain a mask of nonchalance. "You don't need me to tell you that you're beautiful," he managed finally, avoiding her eyes for a different reason altogether.

It was not the first time someone had called her beautiful, but never in her wildest dreams would Katara think that Zuko would think as much. Heat crept up to encase her cheeks with crimson as she stammered. "I, uh…" why was this so hard. Peeking through her lashes, Katara was dumbstruck with the turn of the conversation. It was flattering that he thought of her as attract _ **ive**_ , even if he wasn't attract _ **ed.***_ "You know that doesn't have anything to do with….you know"

"Yeah, I know. It just doesn't help." The unspoken word was a fear all girls faced regardless of whether or not they were conventionally beautiful or not. Zuko has stopped many attempts to know better, but there was a part of him that feared more for Katara and her exotic features. Though the population of the Fire Nation was increasingly mixed, the people were still predominantly fair of complexion and slight of frame. Katara was neither of those things. It was in her differences that she drew attention in a sea of pale and fair. From her full mane of hair to her fuller stature, she was the antithesis to the average girl of the Caldera. Yes, it was less about beauty then it was about power. Zuko would never delude himself into thinking otherwise or allow anyone else to do so. It just made things harder when you stood out- it drew more attention by comparison. "You just need to be aware of the risks. Next time I-" won't be there to save you was what he found himself about to say.

Biting his lip, Zuko killed the sentence and instead sank down onto the leather of his couch. Zuko leaned forward so he could rest his elbows on his knees. He raked his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath to compose himself.

"I know that: I'm not stupid. I just refuse to play the damsel in distress, or some cheerleader on the sidelines." Katara insisted, having had similar lectures in the past. Her father has done everything in his power to instill a fear in her heart where strange men were concerned. If he knew where she was now, he'd throw a fit and remind her of the added dangers of hormonal teenage boys that typically lacked the impulse control to understand the word 'no.' Katara didn't buy into the logic that every man without a name was a monster, but she wasn't so ignorant that she'd ignore the few that were. "There are monsters everywhere. If I let myself live in fear of them, then I may as well not live my life at all. Besides; if I chose to stay in my safe little bubble, then that girl would have been lost and those monsters would be free to roam. I don't mind being hurt if it means the people behind me are safe."

"And if the people behind you happen to love you?" Though Zuko could never admit to knowing, the allusion was there. Sokka was distraught with the knowledge that his sister could have been hurt. Toph and Aang would have had to live with the memory of her pain. The thought of her being hurt set his own blood on fire.

It was the one thing Zuko had to say that Katara didn't have an answer for. They would be hurt to lose her. It was an easy matter to say that the needs of the majority outweighed the needs of the small few, but that in no way meant that it was okay for Katara to place them in situations where they were crippled with loss and worry. To that extent, Zuko was right in his concern. Beyond that, it just meant that Katara would be more careful. She would do everything in her power to keep from being caught unaware again. It did not mean that she would just ignore the world beyond the front door.

This was something Katara wouldn't admit to Zuko, who seemed keen on trying to shelter her from the reality of the guns firing outside. "I hear what you're saying, and I do appreciate your concern for me." But she wasn't like Zuko. What was going on wasn't something she could just ignore easily. Each rumble and explosion pulled at her heart, filling her with guilt. It was wrong to stay safe inside and just shoot the breeze as if this was normal. How could anyone allow themselves to be so desensitized to it? "Was that the Red Siren drug? The one that's been killing the students?"

"Yeah, it was." The drug, Red Siren, was the bane of his existence.

"Do you think it has something to do with what's going on now?" She pressed, wrapping her arms around herself to keep herself grounded. The sweater dwarfed her frame, but it chased the chill from her body.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Zuko sighed before his eyes narrowed. Unfortunately, the chances were high. Looks like the drug is getting into homes now. Zuko cursed his luck. If only Katara was safe at home. He would be able to sneak around and find out for sure what exactly was going on. Was there a den distributing the drug in that house, or was it simply another user?

"What does it do?" Katara found herself asking after a moment. She'd asked many times before, but no one has been able to give her a clear answer. Some met her question with suspicion, because why would a "girl like her" want to know anything about a drug like that. Others gave conflicting answers that left Katara with more questions.

"What doesn't it do?" Zuko snorted. His lip tugged into a dark smile that knew no mirth. The results of the drug were too varied to predict and pin down but one of the few common side effect was born from giving the drug to non-benders. "It gives the user unpredictable gifts before making them a bender."

  
"What do you mean?" Katara breathed, her body shaking in dismay. Was that even possible? You were either born with the ability or not. People didn't just become benders, not without the intervention of the spirits- who deemed someone deserving of the gift.

"It can make you strong. It can make you smart. It can increase your libido and your stamina. It can rid you of all pain. It can help you reach incredible highs and lows. It can be a psychedelic. It can be anything. It never reacts the same way, even within the same person. One day it can calm you down and the next it'll speed you up. That always changes. But one thing that never does is the fact that non-benders can become benders for a short time. The more they use it, the longer the time…then they're filled with rage and go insane before eventually their entire body fails and they die, usually very painfully. That is…if the drug doesn't get you killed first." Usually by lowering inhibitions and logic down to a point where the user thinks they're somehow beyond the laws of physics. Many have thought to step in front of danger as a means of testing their newfound strength.

Katara's daring rescue may be the only thing that saved her from the worst of it, but the girl from earlier that night had suffered another seizure upon her arrival to the hospital and her blood had begun thinning at an exponential rate. It was too soon to know if she would start bending for a short time or not, but Zuko had his suspicions that before long she would have a taste of it. The doctors have no way of stopping it. There's no known way to completely remove the drug from a person's system. All that can be done is to wait it out, and provide her with the medical care she needed.

Zuko only stuck around long enough to watch her get wheeled into intensive care. It was enough to know that she was in capable hands. Zuko made sure her medical expenses would be paid for to keep it that way. He would not allow for her to die like the girl before.*

"If it kills you, why would people want it?" Katara found herself asking, sinking onto the couch. She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Think about it." Zuko offered as he leaned back against his couch again. "Near inhuman strength, being able to think faster than a computer, the ability to fight and fuck without feeling tired or strained. Then there's the chance of becoming a bender thrown into the mix. Who wouldn't want that?" For how far they've come, benders were still placed on a pedestal as the pinnacle of what a perfect human could be. With it came a number of privileges no matter how many laws were put into place to even the playing field.

Zuko couldn't blame people for wanting even half the privileges he had been born into. It was one of the reasons he maintained a no-bending rule. Even if it wasn't about maintaining his identity, he would continue to act out a non-bender. It proved to the world that one didn't need to be a bender to make a difference.

If only it was enough. "Everyone wants to be a bender. Then there's the chronic stupidity of human beings; the one where everyone thinks that the bad things won't happen to them."  _I need a drink_. Zuko stood from his couch and walked over to the kitchen in long strides. He kept Katara in his peripherals at all times, taking in her reaction to all he'd just said and filing it away for later analysis. He pulled a beer from the fridge for himself and a bottle of juice for Katara.* He didn't ask if she wanted it because he knew she'd deny it even if she did.

"If people want it so much then why was it forced into that girl tonight?" Yue knew that Katara has seen the worst in humanity. Killers. Rapists. The clinically insane without any hope of a cure. All someone had to do was turn on the news to find the newest chapter in human's extensive practice of wrath and greed. Even so, Katara wanted to believe in the good of humanity. Not everyone was out to do harm. Some people just wanted to go about their lives in peace. Heads down. Cause no trouble. Sound no alarms. Addiction was its own kind of disease, but that did not make someone a monster. The criminal element was its own separate entity.

Was it naive, or wishful thinking to want for that entity to be small by comparison?

Unfortunately every day is a new monster to face. "Its newest incarnation has been found to be a potent date rape drug that vacates all the user's inhibitions." Zuko replied as he handed the bottle to Katara. She accepted it hesitantly with a low word of thanks and in that moment he realized just how fragile she looked, dwarfed in his sweater.

"You know a lot about this drug." Katara breathed.

"There isn't a person here that doesn't." Though it was true; Zuko did know a lot about the drug. He made it a point to know because he felt, at least in some part, responsible for it. It was all he could do to thwart as many attacks as he could whenever he passed by. Sometimes he'd win. Other times he would lose. "The drug has ruined the lives of many in this city, only the stupid go on living without knowing at least the basics. Which you are not. You need to know how dangerous that drug is." Ignorance was far from bliss. It may make perception rosy, but it did little to build defenses against the monsters lurking in the shadows.

Part of Katara wished she could be ignorant. She wished she could go about her days as a normal girl with the stereotypical problems associated with it. "I wish I would have known that before applying to the school," Katara admitted. She lifted the bottle to her lips and downed the contents in one go. She needed the distraction from the intensity of Zuko's gaze.

That lead Zuko to a question he's been wanting to ask, but never found a non-threatening way to do so. "Why did you apply? I realize that it's well outside your demographic if you don't mind my saying." Zuko pulled the remote from beneath one of the couch cushions and turned the television on. The chaos outside was growing in volume as the fight moved onto the streets. He prayed she didn't hear it or that she was too withdrawn into herself to fully comprehend what was going on.

Katara gave Zuko a penetrating look. His words far from antagonistic, and yet she felt as if there was a question beneath this one. She was not too keen on revealing her life's story, even if this version of Zuko was surprisingly kind and thoughtful. Zuko looked to genuinely care for her well being. Still, that could turn in an instant if she were to reveal her name and station. "I want to be a doctor." She answered simply.

Just like his Katara. Another coincidence? Even so, Zuko felt warmth fill his heart at the possibility, even as his mind berated him for getting his hopes up. He's been wrong before, and his heart couldn't take another disappointment. But what if this was his Katara? His… Zuko smiled thinking about how his beloved Katara from a happier childhood would go on about wanting to be a doctor. She also had a terrible knack for going against the grain in her bid to be the hero. "The North Pole not good enough for you?" he found himself pressing, fishing for an answer. He knew how his Katara would respond. Even as a child, she would lose herself on a tangent wrought with her strong feminist views concerning the unfair treatment of women that still ruled most of the Northern Chieftain.

Like his Katara, indignance tugged the corners of Katara's lips down and flushed her cheeks as she readied a long lesson as to why Katara would not set foot in the Northern Tribes in any capacity that could be construed as her supporting their views. As an advocate for the fair treatment of all citizens in the eyes of the law, be they male, female, young, old, gay, straight, bi, trans, able bodied, disabled, or otherwise. She was raised with the ideals of her mother, where everyone was deserving of respect and fairness regardless of the circumstances of birth. That did not mean she was without her own prejudices, but at least she was aware of them and made the attempt to fix what she could. She felt this so strongly that she would try to convince any that would listen to at least understand where those without privileges came from. It was a good distraction from their current predicament, at least in theory. Unfortunately the distraction was too little too late for the both of them.

A massive explosion shook the house, threatening to knock the entertainment system free from the wall. A few movie cases clattered to the ground, followed closely by their shelf. The unit almost clipped Katara's leg, who had jumped from her place on the couch in time to watch the corner snag into the leather.

Zuko was beside her to keep her from stumbling, gripping her arm as another explosion of sound sent another aftershock through the house. Screams of terror and pain accompanied it as glasses shattered in the kitchen where they toppled over.

Katara had sprung onto her feet and was already racing towards the door.

Zuko was not far behind her, acting on instinct just as his phone had started to ring. He answered it absentmindedly, not caring who was on the line as he barked a curt "I'll call you back." The phone was tossed back into the house without a care as to what happened to it the moment it left his hand. He slammed the door shut behind him and skidded to a halt on the front driveway. An entire wall of stone had risen from the ground to split the cul-de-sac in two, cutting the circle of houses off from the rest of that street.

"Katara!" Zuko called, just as an explosion of fire struck the wall of stone. It took him a moment, but Katara's form entered his line of sight. She was highlighted by the near searing white flames with her hair billowing around her form. She had her arms crossed over her face to protect her from the next plume of flames that erupted. She pulled water from an opened fire hydrant and created a shield of ice instinctively.

That was when he acted, taking control of the nearest flames and diminishing them to embers. Zuko was by her side in moments as the hum of familiarity filled him with something that he could not comprehend or understand. The familiarity of it all carved into his palm, throbbing in tune with the race of his pulse. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Katara coughed, dropping her ice shield and making the water glide through the air like a serpent. She extinguished the rogue flames and cleared enough of the smoke to make the surroundings increasingly visible. There was a boy standing in the middle of the road, surrounded by police officers both armed and not. He barely looked older than they were, and yet the bodies strewn out around him painted him as the culprit.

The boy had a crazed look in his eyes as blood dripped from his eyes and nose. His movements were jerky and every step he took was met with a whimper. He twitched and the earth beneath their feet rumbled. A house fell to the ground due to the stress of the constant rise and fall of asphalt, split in two by the wall that had been created.

"Katara, get back." Zuko ordered, placing himself between Katara and the ring of men that circled the boy. "I'll take care of this, but I can't let you get hurt too." He insisted, no longer able to sit idly by and leave things for the police to care for. Their numbers had been whittled down to only a handful. They needed all the help they could get now, but he refused to just add more complications to the mix.

"There are people hurt over there," she pointed, ignoring Zuko's command in order to skirt around the fight and run over to two individuals that were laying face down on the ground. They were breathing and that was all Katara needed to know. "I can't leave them." Zuko was one person; he couldn't do this by himself.

"Damnit, Katara!" Zuko barked. He made a move to give chase, but was cut off by the shaking of the ground which had become more violent as the boy became increasingly agitated. It took him only a moment, but Zuko charged at the wall just as the ground split open. Running up along the wall, Zuko used his new height to jump onto a lamp post that was still standing and swing down over in front of Katara. The shock of landing on bare feet set a rush of electricity up his legs, leaving him frozen for a split second too long.

Undeterred, Katara managed to avoid crashing into Zuko's form and ran over to the two unconscious individuals. It was a mother and child, both buried under rubble. The mother had used her body as a shield to protect her child, taking most of the damage as her son lay prone beneath her. "Are you alright?" Katara asked of them as she dropped to her knees. Her words weren't answered, but Katara didn't think they would be. She didn't wait. She started pushing and pulling at the debris of the fallen house, desperate to free the two.

"Katara!" Zuko cried as another explosion sounded. He dropped to his knees behind her before wrapping his arms around her. Before Katara could make a sound of complaint, Zuko shoved her to the ground to shield her as a roar of flames sailed over them. Zuko didn't rise till he was sure it was safe and even then he maintained his hold over Katara.

The area was dangerous, but Katara was right: The family needed to be helped. Zuko needed to think fast if he was going to save the mother and son as well as keep Katara safe. Zuko looked around the vicinity quickly, searching for anything that could be used as a safe haven from the fight going on around them. With the earthen wall in the way, they were cut off from the squads of cop cars and ambulances, but even then that shouldn't mean they were without safety. The earthen wall was weak and with many holes and low rises. It could be climbed.

"Let's hurry. I think we can get them to one of the ambulances if we try." Zuko told Katara as he finally let go of her. With his added strength, the debris was removed and Zuko was able to lift the mother onto his back. "Grab the boy and follow me."

Katara nodded as she lifted the child and secured him to her back. Fortunately the boy was small and did not weigh much, but Katara feared for the affect the older woman's weight would have on Zuko's ability to navigate through this urban warzone. "Will you be okay?" She shouted, her voice carrying over the din surrounding them.

"I'll be fine. Let's go." Zuko took off running as if the woman on his back weighed nothing. His steps were sure and graceful as they ghosted over the shaking surface of the ground. He could hear Katara follow close behind him, her footsteps a light echo in his ears. They followed the wall the earthbender had created all the way to the end, occasionally dropping to the ground when the flames of the firebenders overflowed to their side of the wall.

Things were getting increasingly heated and the wall began to flux in size and height. The asphalt groaned and cracked under the pressure and pipes burst beneath the ground. One such burst pipe resulted in a geyser of water erupting a few feet ahead of Zuko and Katara.

Katara didn't know if it was the adrenaline pumping through her veins or some hidden strength that had only been recently tapped into, but she took control of the water readily given to her. Katara took the lead and seized it, forcing it to create a pathway that would take them up and above the fight going on. She hardened it to ice and snow so that they could run over it with minimal slipping.

"Sweetness…" Zuko smirked as he passed her, finding it necessary to pay the waterbender a compliment even with the situation as it stood. Maybe she wasn't as much as a detriment as he feared. It was well worth it to see Katara blush, and the roguish smirk grew to be a permanent fixture on his face as he ran. Something about working alongside Katara like this felt so…nostalgic.

It felt amazing.

It felt right.

Zuko didn't know why, but he didn't question it. With each step he took, the ground fell farther and farther away from them as he and Katara ascended high over the ground with the aid of the frozen bridge. In the corner of his eye Zuko could see a few of the police cars had been destroyed or flipped, but several remained and even more were speeding towards them from afar. There were three ambulances as well. One of which was far enough from the combat to remain steady on the road. That was their target.

"We have to hurry up, I can't keep the ice frozen for too long in this heat." Katara cried as part of her bridge crumbled away behind her due to another burst of flames. Katara was forced to jump ahead, which resulted in her sliding forward and almost off of the bridge. Zuko's arm caught hers to steady her, and in that moment all Katara could see was him.

"We'll make it," Zuko assured her before he continued forward, not letting go of Katara's hand. The end of the bridge was in sight and with it was a downwards slope that would speed them along. Zuko didn't slow down. He ran for the slope and slid down once Katara was tucked under his arm and the mother he held was safe in his other. He used his own body as a cushion against the ice, fighting back a cry of discomfort when the frigid coldness bit into his skin and numbed his body to a point where he was almost rendered useless. It didn't matter because the paramedics were already running towards them with stretchers.

Katara sighed her relief and leaned against Zuko fully, exhausted and unable to hold herself up anymore. "And you thought I'd be in the way…." She managed to chuckle, the night's third spike of adrenaline leaving her in a rush and Katara felt her world spin out of whack. It was in that moment of exhaustion that an entirely new question drifted to the surface: Was all this adrenaline even healthy for her?

She felt much better to have done something for at least the mother and child. She knew her limitations: there was nothing she could do for the fire fight going on behind her, but she could at least do this. Heavy eyelids drifted shut as Katara listened to the paramedics work on the mother and child, lacking the strength to open them back up again. Even if she could, Katara didn't think she really wanted to. Besides, Zuko was so very warm and comfortable. Katara might as well enjoy his embrace while it lasted.  _He's not so bad I guess…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 – I know the Blue Spirit doesn't talk, but for Katara he's making an exception. He's currently using the "batman voice" to keep his identity safe. (The batman voice is when he intentionally deepens it to lessen the likelihood of being identified)
> 
>  
> 
> *2 – Zuko does not have his signature Dao swords…yet, so as of now he just uses what's available to him and when nothing presents itself he's a very skilled street fighter.
> 
>  
> 
> *3 - you can think of someone as attractive without harboring an infatuation. Hence the stresses on the tenses. Little does Katara realize that yes, Zuko is very attracted to her.
> 
>  
> 
> *4 - Earlier that year, Zuko was able to save a young woman from a mugging, but he was too late in getting her medical help. Like with the girl at the pier, somehow the gang member was able to get the drug into her system during their scuffle. By the time the fight ended, her heart and lungs failed her before she became a firebender. She'd been institutionalized not long after when she started hallucinating. 
> 
> Then there was another that he couldn't save, who bled out without a single wound being inflicted on her. Zuko still had nightmares.
> 
>  
> 
> *5 - Yes, Zuko is a minor and therefore shouldn't have easy access to alcohol. Doesn't mean he doesn't have his fridge stocked. Half of it is confiscated from parties he'd broken up as the Blue Spirit, the rest was just left behind from a number of his own house parties. He doesn't get drunk easily, so beer and other hard drinks are no different than soda. If someone wants a drunk Zuko, they'd need to stick with hard liquor with a proof of over 80.
> 
> Hasn't stopped people from trying to get him there. Jet especially loves to try and push the limits because he finds it absolutely hilarious.


	5. The Red Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally sparring day: The first test of skill all benders must participate to showcase what they've learned to the teacher. For the waterbenders, it's a battle royal that should be fantasy fodder for those free enough to watch. If only things would go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Finally done with revamping the posted chapters. Now I will never have to look at them again.
> 
> I hope.
> 
> Unless life makes me take a long hiatus, during which time it won't be so painful to look back on my old work. 
> 
> Please remember to leave the kudos and reviews. I love those so very much, and they're the only payment I have to live off of and remain inspired by my fanfiction.

Katara awoke with a start, dropping from the unfamiliar but exceedingly comfortable bed with a loud yelp. Checking her surroundings, Katara struggled valiantly to remember where she was and how she got there. The room was alight from the rays of the sun that filtered in through the opened blinds of the window. The brightness of the sun struck her eyelids and warmed her cheek as it crept higher along the sky. It took a while, but it had successfully chased the grogginess from Katara's mind to leave her flushed with embarrassment.

With awareness came the realization of exactly whose room she was in. She grumbled several unpleasant terms and phrases as she climbed to her feet, cursing the sun and its part to play in her waking up so early. Too early. Normally she would get at least….another half hour, according to the clock. She took another look around, finding her uniform on the nightstand and an open door that led to the room's bathroom.

 _I don't remember coming back to Zuko's place…_ Katara thought as she went over her clearing memories.  _What happened last night after we helped that family?_  Katara didn't really care since the family was safe. That's all that mattered and she was in desperate need of a bath, not because she was dirty, but because she needed to feel her element if she wanted to survive the day.

She could already tell it was going to be one of  _those_  days and Katara really wished that she didn't have school to go to.  _It's not like I could stay home._ Pakku would give her all kinds of hell if he found out she played hooky simply because she was the farthest thing from a morning person. Grabbing her things, Katara made her way into the bathroom, locking the bedroom door and the bathroom door. She couldn't be too careful since she was in a boy's house.

Though she tried to ignore the memories, Katara could recall with vivid clarity both her father and brother telling her that all boys were perverts in some way, shape, or form. She shouldn't be too trusting with them. It didn't help that Zuko lived on his own. As she set about to perform her usual morning routine, or as close to it as she could, she couldn't help but wonder why? This early in the morning, her focus didn't remain on the topic for too long. Flicking the lights on, Katara braced herself for the new onslaught of brightness against her eyes.

 _This is definitely a guy's bathroom,_  Katara cringed as she started to strip. It's cleaner than most, but it still belongs to a guy. She gave the dirty hamper in the corner a suspicious glance, lifting some of the clothes she found on the floor with her toes before dropping them onto the overflowing pile.

The very thought of dealing with his dirty clothing was disgusting. She didn't know what it was that he did when he was out and about, but it seemed like half his clothes were caked in mud. She didn't want to know why, or what other substances stained the piles of abused black cotton. All Katara knew was that no- she was not going to deal with crusty articles of clothing for longer than she had to at six o'clock in the morning. Plus the BO soaked into the cotton made her nose crinkle.

Not to say that Zuko smelled bad when he sweats. It was just sweat coupled with however many packs of cigarettes he smoked through while wearing these items made for an interesting combination. Yuck. Who knew what else was absorbed into the fibers. The articles did belong to Zuko after all. Secretive, suspicious, split-personality Zuko who could go from a total jerk to a really….sweet guy. A guy that was so concerned with her well being even when he seemed to go out of his way to be mean.

He was so different than what his first impression with her lead her to believe. At first glance, he was the very definition of a bad boy. Not in the good way- not really, anyway. That's what Katara wanted to convince herself of. Bad boys were great for the occasional fantasy, but hardly the ideal crush.  _Not that I have a crush._  Katara was quick to remind herself as she waited patiently for the water to heat up at its own sluggish pace.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, she kept her hand beneath the spray of the shower. Her eyes focused on the red and brown that stained around the drain of the porcelain tub. It wasn't a lot, just enough to lead Katara to believe that Zuko must have washed from a messy day recently. That or he had somehow injured himself and never got around to scrubbing the blood away. Either way, Katara felt compelled to document the information away as fodder for teasing.

But did she want to? Stepping into the shower, Katara couldn't help but feel a strange giddiness. She was looking forward to seeing Zuko: not because she enjoyed making little digs and continue their morning banter. He was so civil last night. So sweet. He helped that poor woman and her child, his only concern being their safety as well as hers. He carried her to to his home when she lost consciousness. Let her sleep in his home, claiming his bed. He couldn't be that bad. But at the same time….

The image of Zuko's form in the shadows painted in antithesis to the hero that aided in her rescue of the family. Fury danced in glowing amber eyes as the cold artificial lights of the police cars illuminated his features. His scar was painted in stark contrast against his skin. Scars like that didn't come from happy coincidences. There was darkness there. True, undeniable darkness that attempted to shatter the beauty of his face. But what if Zuko wasn't lying? What if that stranger truly wasn't him? Her gut told her that the man in the alleyway and the Zuko that offered her his home without a second thought were one and the same.

Stepping into the hot spray of water, Katara caught the droplets as they fell. A long ribbon of water slithered around her body to caress her skin. She didn't want to think of him as a bad person. It could have been a coincidence. What could Zuko have done in that scenario anyway? They were in the midst of an interview, so it wasn't like he could just come over. Katara shook her head to rid herself of the thought. The captured water formed a massive ball above Katara's head before she released it, letting the water splash over her body to soak into her skin and hair.

Zuko was probably in the other room and it would do her absolutely no good to be suspicious of him now, especially with all the care and kindness he has given her. He was more than the jerk persona he played. As it stood, there was no reason to twist herself in knots around something she had no way of getting the answer to- not without just asking. She'll just be upfront with Zuko. With that thought in mind, Katara reached for Zuko's body wash and lathered up a clean rag.

No, she did not take a moment to just inhale the scent of his body soap. That would be...that would be weird. Clove and spice filled her lungs with warmth just the same as she washed. She only wished she had longer to just enjoy the smell without the added bitterness of Zuko's menthol cigarettes ruining things. Zuko would probably want to shower soon as well since he'll be getting back from his morning run soon.  _Did he even go running today? With all that happened yesterday, how will we even get to school? The train?_

If events like last night were so commonplace, maybe Zuko would have an answer for that too. With that in mind, Katara bent the water from her body so she could dress. She chose to leave her hair wet, knowing that without her styling products to tame her curls, she would need the water to flatten her hair down as she figured something out. The heavy strands soaked into the back of her shirt and blazer, but that went ignored. Katara left the bathroom to make her way to the living room where she hoped to find Zuko. It was weird being alone in someone else's house.

Instead of Zuko, she found Mai perched primly on one of the bar stools. Her hazel eyes narrowed and her stoic mask cracked to reveal a frown. Her displeasure was evident even as her voice revealed nothing of the inner workings of her mind. The smoky lilt of her voice held no anger, or malice. She could have been discussing the weather when she asked "Did you enjoy yourself?" Mai's long and slender legs crossed and her foot twitched. The only outward sign of her agitation as her mask resettled over her face.

It took Katara a moment to fully grasp what Mai had implied, which had a flush creep up her spine to warm her neck. "I….I don't know what you mean." Katara stammered, trying to maintain eye contact with the usually taciturn young woman. At first glance, Katara could understand why Mai would be upset. As his girlfriend, she had every right to be concerned as to why another girl was sleeping at her boyfriend's house. That being said, surely she was understanding of the circumstances. It was a war zone outside, and the wall had cut the cul de sac in two. The sirenned earthbender's wall was immediately between their houses, taking Zuko's fence with it and destroying the integrity of the canal farther behind them. They were fortunate, a few of the other houses didn't make it from what she remembered of last night.

"Don't play coy with me little girl. You wouldn't be the first to try and steal what is mine." Mai's voice was cold and steady, devoid of emotion even as the rage in her eyes betrayed her.

So she didn't get the memo that Katara didn't actively choose to steal Zuko's bed. "You misunderstand. I did not mean to – "

"Road's clear." Zuko interrupted as he walked back into the house, followed closely by a very winded Sokka. Both looked to have had a pretty good run, considering. "Morning, sleepy head," Zuko's greeting came with a subdued smile. He walked over to Mai without giving Katara another glance before he sealed his lips against Mai's in a heated kiss.

Katara didn't say much in response. Sokka seized the moment to embrace her, but Katara didn't hear much of what he had to say. She felt as if her heart was being gripped by a steely hand. Its talons slicing through her without care or mercy. Turning away, Katara allowed herself to be absorbed by her brother's affection. "Sokka, I'm fine," She insisted.

"And you're sure he didn't do anything to you?" The 'he' being Zuko who made a sound of complaint. Sokka ignored him. He was grateful that Zuko looked out for his sister so much, but Sokka was a pessimist at heart when his sister was concerned. Life has conditioned him to think in such a way.

"He didn't do anything, Sokka," Katara assured him with a roll of her eyes. "Zuko was a complete gentleman."

"My back can attest to that," Zuko grumbled, earning himself strange looks. Mai's back went rigid while Sokka looked about ready to skin him alive. Contrary to most firebenders, he was a little slow in the morning since he had forced himself to be somewhat nocturnal. As such, it took him a moment to realize that he needed to clarify his statement. He did so by pointing at the futon that folded out of his couch. "I slept on the futon: It's not made with comfort in mind." No amount of blankets or cushions would make such a thin mattress even remotely so.

"Dude, don't make me take back my trust in you," Sokka warned, tempted to risk tardiness for the sole purpose of making sure Katara made it to school in the same condition she was in. Speaking of, he needed a shower if he planned on making it to school fresh for Suki. "Call me if anything, Katara." Sokka requested after a final warning glare was given to Zuko.

"Yeah, yeah," Zuko waved him off without much thought, needing a shower himself. His early morning jogs were a necessity in waking him up, but in light of the destruction of last night, his actions were more of a survey than anything. It was a strange coincidence that he found Sokka, seemingly doing the same.

Sokka stood atop the rubble of concrete and asphalt that had been pushed to the side of where the road used to be. Camera in hand, he documented everything while recording his thoughts into his phone. Zuko wanted to ask if he was planning on helping, given the fact that he most likely had family ties to money. It would make sense: it was why he made it out under the guise of being a fitness nut.

Zuko never got the chance to ask the question. Sokka was quick to turn the conversation to the whereabouts of his sister and whether or not she was still innocent and unharmed. Katara didn't even stir when Zuko brought Sokka to the house with her stuff. She didn't budge when Sokka poked and prodded her, as was expected. Five in the morning was way too early for a waterbender to wake up. It was funny watching Katara smack his hand away and burrow deeper into the sweater she wore. Fortunately, Sokka did not ask about it given the importance of a girl in a guy's hoodie.

From there, the two actually did go for a jog. Partly to keep up appearances. Partly because Zuko liked Sokka and it was fun having someone to run with- even if Sokka could work on his stamina.

"Same time tomorrow?" Sokka asked as he sauntered out, finally breathing normally.

"As long as you don't plan on killing me in the defense of your sister's honor," Zuko shot back. He pulled away from Mai so he could stretch his arms across his body.

"No promises."

Katara had to roll her eyes at the two, not knowing how she felt about this friendship forming between them. It could be worse, which turned Katara's expression into a smile. Turning away from them, Katara looked out the front door that Zuko left open. The ground had been returned to its original level, which meant the neighborhood could still travel to and from their homes. If it wasn't for the debris heaped into strategically placed piles or the lack of a few houses, Katara wouldn't have thought anything out of the ordinary. What was an unpaved or broken road in a lower income area? Katara almost couldn't believe it.

Everything was business as usual. She didn't even realize that rubble could be moved so quickly and silently…but then, she was sound asleep. Zuko was able to carry her into his room, tuck her in and still go in and out to make sure she had everything she needed for the day. It was amazing, and yet tragic at the same time.

How many nights of destruction happened to allow such a seamless cleanup? Maybe it was because of the dumb luck that two of the three houses were vacant- the lack of a fatality made for an easy transition back to normal routines. But then, last night's conversation painted a darker minds cape; one where the populace was so used to this madness that even death was par for the course.

"Don't think about it," Zuko's voice shattered the darkness that formed in her mind and drew her attention back into the house. "It'll drive you crazy trying to understand." He knew from personal experience, and as such knew exactly where Katara's line of thought was leading her.

"It already is. This shouldn't be normal," but it was. How was it allowed to get so bad? Fire Lord Iroh was far from incapable, yet this infection acted aggressively. Too fast to treat with the normal methods, the law was only able to play catch up.

Zuko wished he knew what to say to give Katara comfort, but nothing came to mind. The pain in her eyes was one he'd felt for a long time. Stepping from the cage of Mai's arms, he stalked down the hall to palm the front door shut. It was best to let the world work itself out for now. "In time it will be better. Until then, we try to make the best of it." The pessimist in him had other thoughts on the matter, but Zuko felt compelled to share the small sliver of hope the naive part of him still carried.

"I hope you're right," Katara sighed before chasing the thought from her mind with something decidedly more pleasant. She would take a page from the world's book and return to business as usual. Turning to face Zuko completely, Katara wrinkled her nose as she got a lung full of Zuko's sweat sans the cloying menthol. "You going to shower anytime soon?" she managed in her attempt at normal, though her words lacked their usual bratty bite.

Zuko merely chuckled before throwing his hands up in the air in surrender. He'd never hear the end of it if he was the one to make them late for school. Backing away slowly, Zuko slipped the shirt from his body and made the trek to his bathroom. "Behave," Zuko commanded under his breath, leveling Mai with a look that brokered no arguments. Mai knew that Katara was off limits, now even more so.

Mai bristled at the order, clicking her tongue before allowing her hackles to be smoothed down by an impenetrable mask. The clicking of her nails against the marble top was the only indication that the lie was getting harder and harder to believe.

How could he expect her to believe that all these allowances he made on Katara's behalf were entirely out of altruism? He let her into his own house. He let her stay the night, which was something he never let anyone do- not Jet who had been his friend for over a decade. Not her, in spite of the fact that she was sleeping with him. Not even his sister, who has tried to crash at his place whenever she and Princess Ursula had one of their legendary fights.

What made Katara so special? Never before had she felt such an emotion, but she knew what it was. She may not like it, but Mai was jealous.

The young woman didn't even understand why with such a long history between them showing that she really didn't care. In the beginning when they were just fooling around, it didn't matter if Zuko slept with someone else or not. She had her own fair share of exploits before she had him agree to monogamy a few months ago. Less now, but it was different. Now it was Katara instead of some faceless, nameless bimbo. It was as unnerving as it was bizarre.

She said nothing on the matter, and instead watched as Katara made herself right at home in Zuko's house; checking each cabinet in search of unbroken plates and mugs while adding the shards of broken kitchenware into the garbage bin with the rest. Pots and pans were sifted through until the items Katara decided she needed were placed on the stove as she set to making breakfast.

How quaint. Presumptuous. Mai couldn't help but note the ease of which Katara moved about his kitchen, almost as if she'd been there before. A short lived sneer of suspicion had Mai's eyes darting in the direction of Zuko's room where she heard the shower running. Possessive was not one of Mai's personality traits, yet she had half the mind to join him. If for nothing else, than to re-stake her claim on him. "You're quite comfortable," she noted instead.

Katara could only shrug at that, not knowing what to say beyond "my house has an identical floor plan." It was easy to move around and find what she needed for fried eggs and toast. She offered to make some for Mai, but the older girl wanted nothing of the sort. Katara didn't take it personally; Mai's figure was the ideal goal for most girls. It wasn't reached without extensive dieting. Katara's cooking was on no one's diet plan. She didn't ask anything else, and instead resumed her task of breakfast and coffee.

Impatience had Katara pacing by the machine with her mug in hand. The milk and sugar was already mixed in, waiting for the glorious hot coffee. As the carafe filled, Katara flipped the eggs and plated the toast. In the back of her mind, she longed for some bacon to be thrown onto the pan, but Zuko was in desperate need of grocery shopping. Other than his ill gotten booze, there was nothing much to work with beyond the eggs and a wrapped plate of leftovers. Thoughts for later. Coffee was ready.

"Ready to go?" Zuko's voice rang through the eerily silent home, startling Katara to almost drop her coffee while Mai turned her glaring eyes onto Zuko's form. His jaw length hair was slicked back to reveal the hard lines of his aristocratic features, the ends of which curling around his neck to soak into his high collar.

Katara couldn't help but blink owlishly in his direction, not yet used to the severity of his scar. Zuko always hid behind layers of fringe, as if afraid of the horrors painted across his own face. Yet today it was as if that fear had been lifted from his shoulders. Katara liked it, and found herself smiling at the bashful flush that dusted across Zuko's nose.

"What?" he tried to play it off, becoming increasingly self conscious about his deformity. The nervous tick to brush his hair back over his face almost took hold, but the small smile on Katara's face stilled his hand. She wasn't bothered; not like Mai who averted her gaze down to his chest.

"Nothing much, just liking the look," Katara managed, choosing not to go far beyond that. The sweet and caring boy that Zuko kept locked away behind a vicious sneer and snide remarks was a skittish little thing. Katara would hate to scare him away. It was good that he felt comfortable enough not to hide.

A smile tugged at the corner of Zuko's lips before he returned the usual mask into place. "I'm glad you approve," he tried, but his usual edge had dulled. He couldn't pretend to be mean to her- not after last night's events. "Though I will say, the wet mermaid look suits you. Am I taking you to school or the local aquarium?" Approaching the pair, Zuko stole the mug of coffee from Katara's hands to steal a sip. It was sweeter than he liked, but the look of indignation on her face was so satisfying. He chuckled when Katara snatched his mug back.

"Ha ha." Katara replied snootily as she flipped her damp hair over her shoulder. She could feel the cold that soaked into her shirt as the AC blew hard against the wet spot on her back. Droplets of water trailed down her neck and back to add to the spreading damp. It was funny how she had almost forgotten that she was still wet. Stranger still was how she was oblivious to the cold until Zuko's nearing presence sent a rush of warmth down her neck and back. "You're the chauffeur, genius. I would hope you know where to go."

Zuko's usual comeback was slow to follow. His eyes had been distracted by a particular bead of water that crawled lazily down the slope of Katara's neck.  
If Katara noticed his floundering, she didn't take advantage of it. Instead, Katara ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to find some order and style it for the day. She should have done it sooner, but the discovery of Zuko's coffee maker had distracted her. Zuko's share was still in the carafe, waiting to be poured into his usual travel mug.

As it was, Katara's hair was only barely wet enough to style since all the water had transferred to her shirt. Still, she worked her hair into twist that allowed for most of her hair to tumble free but off of her neck. When Zuko was close enough, she plucked a pen from his breast pocket so she could secure her tresses into place.

Something else he may never get back. Oh well, Zuko decided to focus on preparing his own cup. Today was going to be a long day, so Zuko was going to need all the help in the world to stay awake. "Breakfast smells amazing." Maybe he should let Katara stay at his place more often?

* * *

 

Toph and Katara stared in awe at what had become of their training grounds.

Overnight, each section had been turned into a sparring arena specially made for their bending elements. For Katara, a pool of water that felt to be chest deep took up the majority of the ground, encroaching in on the space designated for the earthbenders and the fence separating water from fire. At the very middle was a smooth platform for which two benders could stand on and move about easily. It wasn't necessarily a pro bending ring, but there were grates that crisscrossed the ground to allow water to circulate beneath them as well. Two paths bridged over the water on opposite sides of the ring, made of ice and snow.

For Toph, there was a ring of crystal with only small breaks in between to allow for outside viewing. The crystals were more opaque than translucent, so all one could see was the distorted, refracted images of students milling about a raised platform in the middle.

"I guess this is what the the faculty was up to over the break…" Katara offered before offering a shrug towards Toph. Through their linked arms, Katara felt the action travel down to the blind bender. Momo chattered from around Toph's neck, displeased at being disturbed from his nap. Katara gave his head a pat before rolling her shoulders again to ease her nerves. 

"Now I know why I was told to wear padding." Unlike Katara, there was no nervousness or anxiety coursing through her veins. All Toph could feel was excitement bubbling up in her heart. Even with the almost tragedy of the weekend, Toph was almost ashamed to admit that she was revved up and ready to go for several more rounds against a bunch of thugs. She'd never felt so alive. Nothing came close to the adrenaline rush as she fought to survive. To lose herself in her element and to actually do more than just throw someone around made Toph feel so much.

She'd protected someone.

Toph had spent all her life being told that she couldn't do anything because of her blindness, but that night Toph spat in the face of all her oppressors and said 'Yes, I can do this!' The earthbender could only pray that today would bring Toph closer to that feeling again. "See you after practice."

"Good luck, today." Katara new her words were pointless. Toph was top of her class and humming with excitement. She didn't need luck.

"You too, Sugar Queen!" She called back distractedly as she stretched her arms overhead. Momo slid from her shoulders as he did so, already knowing what came next. Unfurling his wings as he fell, the lemur chose to glide in the direction of the airbenders, where Aang was limbering up for his own sparring match. The airbenders were decidedly safer, and dryer. 

Katara just laughed as she made her way to where the other waterbenders had clustered near the fence. She tried to school her expression to one of serene happiness. Katara didn't want the others to see that she was nervous. She couldn't allow herself to be flustered or in any way off from the norm- not when Pakku could sniff out weakness like a canyon crawler. Taking a deep breath, Katara lengthened her nervous strides to be long and sure while lifting her chin. Katara was sure and confident. As far as the others were concerned, there was nothing that would faze her. Now if only Katara could feel that way in her mind. The fence where the other girls were wasn't far enough it seemed.

Ty Lin was up against it, gripping one of her small hands through the fence while talking with a group of guys, or more likely flirting. Her gorgeous back tattoo was exposed by the day's tiny white sports bra, which was corded in the back to leave nothing hidden on the artwork, and even smaller black shorts. Tui, La, and Yue were beautifully inked into her sun kissed skin. Yue's arms were held high over her head to hold up the moon, which had Tui and La swimming after each other's tails like yin and yang symbolized. Large wings framed the artist's interpretation of Yue, spreading wide to wrap over Ty Lin's shoulders to rest above her breasts. Below Yue's form and wafting from the hem of her dress, billowed mist and a silver pond. Through it, the shadows of the spirit world seemed to glow and dance with an otherworldly quality.

There were times when people even said the tattoo moved. Every time Katara laid her eyes on it, her breath was taken away. One day soon, Katara would acquire a tattoo of such beauty, but till then, she could only look on in awe.

Noticing an additional pair of eyes on her, Ty Lin turned to greet Katara with a sunny smile and wave. Releasing the fence, Ty Lin turned fully and waved Katara over to join her and the boys she spoke to. She gave her short hair a little fluff, throwing another flirting gesture behind her while she waited for Katara to join in.

Even though she felt as if she couldn't compare to the showcase of beauty, Katara felt comfortable enough with the sweet Ty Lin to accept the invitation. Since she had no piercings or tattoos to show off, Katara was only dressed in a tank top and her yoga pants. The strings of her bikini peaked from the hems, blue this time with a skull and crossbones motif. Her bare feet padded over the warm, damp ground with some hesitance. Hostile eyes had landed on her, and Katara only needed one guess to surmise who those eyes belonged to.

A bit of a ways from her was Nya La. Nya La was already limbering up, stretching her pale body out and going through a few of her bending stances in preparation for the upcoming events. The redhead shot Katara a frosty look, but her cyan blue eyes weren't frightening for Katara in the least. She was a weak bender and wound up drenched in her element more often than bending with it. As it stood, she was already soaked. With her mascara running down her face and one of her two buns coming undone, Katara couldn't take the girl seriously. Still, as a respect to Nya La's disdain for her, Katara gave the girl wide berth as she walked.

It was odd though. The senior student that shared her name, Katara, was nowhere to be found. Normally, she'd be helping Nya La go through her beginning stretches and offering pointers. But no deep mahogany stood in contrast to the pale colors and whites warn by the other waterbender.

"Hey kitty," Called one of the guys as Katara approached, interrupting her search in favor of returning Katara's attention to those that waited for her. It was impossible to miss the boy who called her, being one of the only males on her side of the fence and the only one who ever called her 'kitty.' AJ. His long blond hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, falling well passed his shoulders to brush against the bottoms of his shoulder blades. Narrow grey-blue eyes were alight with radiance and a teasing that could only be rivaled by one who was quite literally half his size and in the opposite direction. Grey sweatpants were rolled up to his knees to expose a pair of powerful calves and bare feet. His wide torso was clothed in a black wife beater that expressed his love for the Earth Kingdom. Odd, since he's admitted to being born in the Fire Nation. 

"Hi AJ, What are you doing over here?" Katara inquired, fighting the knee-jerk reaction to pull away from him in spite. She allowed him to sling his arm over her shoulder to draw her closer to the fence where Ty Lin flirted with a cluster of firebenders. Even though distracted, she gave Katara a friendly shoulder bump which was returned just as easily.

"Got bored and wanted to enjoy some eye candy. Zuko's so yummy and I couldn't deny myself." Canting his head towards Zuko's direction, AJ allowed his stormy eyes to drink in the sight for a moment longer. It was increasingly obvious that AJ swung both ways, and as such crushed on both men and women with equal vigor. Well, not equal. AJ just loved to hit on Zuko it seemed. In the short time Katara had known Aang Jong, she'd watched the airbender take certain liberties that would have most straight men swinging punches. Not Zuko, whom seemed to be used to it, but the fact remained that the airbender had a preference.  

"You know he has a girlfriend, right?" Katara inquired, finding comfort in AJ's blatant lust for the third year firebender. It meant that she would not be subject to it. She couldn't fault him for finding Zuko attractive. Even at a distance, he was....inspiring. Watching him while bending fire and going through his forms even got her a little buttery. Not that she would ever admit to that. Consciously, anyway. 

AJ scoffed at Katara before looking at her almost suspiciously. "For now maybe. So, what's it like?" AJ's eyes gained a certain ageless gleam that made it seem as if he knew more than he was letting on. The depth of what he knew could astound even the school's most famous and reliable gossip, Ty Lu. It was this look that set her on edge while simultaneously inspiring her curiosity. What did he know?

"What's what like?" Katara asked, her eyes glued to Zuko's form. He had been pulled to the side by a group of guys who were just as powerfully built as Zuko. Strangely, Zuko didn't look pleased in the least. His eyes were glowing with rage and Katara knew the rigid posture of his back enough to know he wanted to hit something. Without the punching bag back in his garage, Zuko was smoldering in place with his lips pursed into a thin line. Alarms started to sound in Katara's head as Zuko began to look more and more like he did that Saturday night when that girl was attacked. In that moment, Katara forgot to be admiring Zuko's form and contemplated calling him over to ask what was wrong.

"Sleeping in Zuko's bed. Is he a cuddly sleeper? Or does he kick?"

"What?! What do you mean? I didn't….oh." Katara snapped her eyes away from Zuko long enough to look at AJ as if he were insane in some way. Where would he get the idea to even ask such a question? As if Katara would know? When memories from that morning returned, Katara blushed and resumed watching Zuko with the rosy color still painting her cheeks. How on earth did he find out? Did Zuko say something? "It's not like that. There was a raid where I live, and I couldn't get home. Zuko let me stay at his place. Nothing happened. He slept on the couch."

"That's it? Lame!" AJ crowed. He threw his body into the expression, speaking with his entire being as compared to just with his words. His large hand gripped the iron fence that separated him from most of the other students. With his arm as the tether, AJ swung until his body crashed against both Katara's and Ty Lin's to push them against the fence. He was careful to keep his full weight in check, but wanted to give both girls a little playful shove even though it was just Katara he was speaking to. The sound of both girls giggling made AJ's smile grow all the wider, and he dropped both arms over their shoulders to keep them trapped between himself and the fence.

"Sorry to disappoint," Katara chuckled, unable to help the budding fondness for the Junior student. "We're not into each other, so no juicy gossip to share." Katara didn't feel uncomfortable to have his body flush against hers, which added to the trust she was starting to harbor. It was all play and jokes without the slightest threat. The respect he gave came with no strings. It was comforting to have this sort of friendship with a guy; no ulterior motives. Maybe when all was said and done, it wouldn't be so bad to have him around? He didn't seem pretentious, or to care about money or status. Maybe they could be friends without their family history making a mess of things?

"Liar," pouted the blonde while resting his chin on Katara's head. Though the both of them said they disliked each other, AJ saw otherwise. There was an attraction there, but it was too soon for them to go beyond that. It did make for racy conversation though when he was alone with Ty Lin and Ty Lu. Topic ended, AJ decided to resume his lusty daydreams of the ever sexy firebender that he knew as friend, among other things.

Zuko looked over to the fence that separated the firebenders from the other elements. At first it was a sightless gesture. Zuko had turned away from one of the other boys to keep himself from saying something. But then amber locked with cerulean. Zuko gazed at Katara through the fence, still trapped within his fury. His shoulders relaxed, but the anger still remained. Katara didn't understand the look Zuko was giving her. It was as if he feared something was going to happen to her, which made Katara worry even more. One of Zuko's arms rose up, making Katara perk up with attention. He was making that weird hand signal again, like at the pool party. His eyes jumped from hers to AJ, sharing some kind of secret message that only the blond airbender understood. Katara then watched Zuko and the cluster of students he was speaking to slink into the shadows.

"Let me know if mini me wins," AJ requested of Katara in reference to Aang. He then vaulted himself over the high fence as effortlessly as one of the Ty sisters. Without breaking a sweat, AJ bent a ball of air under his feet, allowing him to skate over the ground as if he were on a board. Without hitting anyone, AJ maneuvered his way through the milling students until he reached Zuko's side. As if by peeling a mask, his expression went from carefree to emotionless in the span of half a second. The transformation was jarring to the senses in its suddenness, forcing Katara to blink several times to process the change.

She continued to watch with an air of trepidation. Where was AJ going? Why? She watched as Zuko and AJ clasped arms before they also vanished into the shadows. Curiosity got the best of her, and Katara made a move to leave the safety of her designated area to follow after them. First Zuko, now AJ? Something was seriously wrong and she needed to find out or else go crazy with not knowing.

A stream of water stopped her, prompting Katara to jump back and take control of the attacking element. Katara froze the water into a ball before bending it back into the pool where it could thaw.

"Impressive. You're reflexes have gotten better." Pakku's perpetually sarcastic voice complimented. "Front and center ladies. Today's going to be an interesting day, and I want all the possible time to make sure that you don't break a nail."

Ty Lin blew the boys she was talking to a kiss before gripping Nya La's arm. She lead the way to where early drills were going to be done, giving Katara's rear a pat to get her moving in the right direction. "Sparring day" she declared as she went. As a second year, she knew that today was going to be an interesting one, and one could not afford to be distracted. Since there were so few waterbenders in the school, this went doubly so since there would be more than just one match to take up the full time given.

Katara simply followed numbly, checking back a few times in search of AJ and Zuko. Where did they go? She didn't want to think that they were skipping, but it seemed that they weren't going to be back in time for the start of the sparring matches. When their familiar faces weren't forthcoming, Katara's heart dropped to her stomach and worry doubled in her mind. It wasn't like she could text either of them. Her phone was secured away in her locker, safe from wayward elements. Even if the contraption said that it was bender proof, it wasn't Pakku proof. Katara wouldn't dare risk slipping away for the sake of texting Zuko or AJ a simple 'where r u?' Her phone would be confiscated or destroyed on the spot. Then, to further spite her, the boys she worried for would be punished as well since she would have alerted the professors to the fact that they weren't just absent. Katara would have to wait. As a water elemental, Katara wasn't patient. She was relentless.* She may not be able to escape now, but Katara was going to find out what made Zuko so upset and pulled AJ away.

"Where's Katara?" Pakku asked just as Katara found her spot.

"She's not here today." Nya La's answer came as a hesitant whisper. Her eyes were downcast and her pale skin went green. She was absolutely terrified of Pakku, and though she tried to grow a backbone, it showed in how she addressed him. Even when her attitude flared, it came with dry heaves and the threat of throwing up. He was always hard on her, barking at her to be more like the younger Katara, who had reached the second year curriculum within the first week of school. This was what had her eyes lowered, even in the face of what should have been an innocent question.

Pakku only looked at Nya La, allowing himself to feel great worry before boxing his emotions away. She was probably sick, nothing more. "Alright. Since there are only three of you, we'll do a three way sparring match. Start your warm ups while I go get your flags." Code for 'I'm going to go ask one of the professors something.' He left his three students to go speak with Sifu Bumi, noticing that one of his students had also gone missing.

Katara knew that Pakku was worried about his missing student. There were only four waterbenders in total at the school. Even though he didn't show it, Pakku knew them as more than just a face and a name. Katara, Nya La, Ty Lin, and herself were his pupils and he took great care in pushing their best out. Watching him now, scrambling to the other teachers in search of answers, made it all the more real that Pakku genuinely cared. Absent students always sent Pakku into a tailspin, and he was always extra mean afterwards when the student showed up because they genuinely had him worried. Pakku hated to worry. Now, he was scared, and Katara understood why. After the previous weekend, Katara couldn't just delude herself into thinking that students were just skipping or home sick.

Dread only grew in her heart as both Pakku and Bumi went over to Bolin. They were probably doing a head count. There were a lot of students missing it seemed, and Katara felt a shortness of breath grip her lungs. "Ty Lin…."

"I don't know." Ty Lin knew what Katara was silently asking, but she didn't know the answer. Slowly, the three girls huddled together, as realization started to click in. It wasn't cold or flu season. What's more, benders didn't usually get sick. So far, five students were missing on their side alone, that much Katara could determine through a headcount of her own. Ty Lin's hand gripped Katara's, while her other arm wrapped tightly around Nya La, who was starting to fidget in place. Very rarely did Ty Lin not know what was going on or with whom due to her sister, Ty Lu, being a nosy gossip. .

Again, Katara turned to look for Zuko's face among the crowd. When she found him, her heart skipped a beat. Though he was still a beacon of controlled fury, his image was as comforting as it was commanding. His long legs ate away the distance between himself and the fence that separated him from Katara's side. Behind him, the two firebending teachers looked down at their feet with morose expressions. Zuko didn't bother walking around to the fence's gate; instead, he simply vaulted over it.

Hesitantly, Katara pried her arm loose from Ty Lin's death grip. Leaving the other girls to comfort each other, Katara ran over to Zuko in search of answers. She stopped just as she was about to crash into him, bumping into his arm and catching it in her own to still his walking. "Zuko, what's going on? Where'd AJ go?"

Zuko didn't answer right away. He just stared ahead with inhuman focus. His posture remained rigid, and his hands were curled tightly into fists. Though it pained him, Zuko looked down to peer into Katara's deep and innocent eyes. She knew nothing of the world she'd come to live in. Yet, there she was, becoming encased with the fear that polluted all the others. He didn't have the heart to tell her. Not yet. Not when there was a chance that at least one of the missing students was alright.

For once, Katara dared not argue. When Zuko freed himself from her, all she could do was watch with a sinking heart as Zuko informed the professors of potential tragedy. Katara could only assume the worst as she watched their faces deform into expressions of pure grief. More words were spoken, but Katara couldn't hear well enough to know what was going on. She could only watch as stony masks settled into place. Information was not going to be shared, that much was clear. Katara backed away slowly, returning to the other two girls with tight lipped resolve. Those lips then turned up into a gentle smile, one that was as much a lie as it was a comforting grace. If the professors were not going to speak of it, than neither would she. Better to wait and know for sure, than jump the gun and create even more grief than necessary.

"Why don't we start our warm ups?" Katara offered, trying to ease the girls into a different state of mind so they could get through the day. Answers were bound to come later, so now was the time to focus on what needed to be done. "We'll know what's going on later, so we should get ready for our sparring match."

"Good idea. We can't jump to conclusions after all. Let's get started so we don't have to think on it." Ty Lin added. It was more for Nya La's sake, who was such a delicate heart. Any distraction would be a good one.

Katara was first to start, working her way through her stretches as best as she could while still watching Zuko talk with the professors. Not many more words were said, but Zuko lingered as if for 'just in case' purposes. She could only imagine what it was that gave Zuko the information needed for him to report the loss of one or more of the students. She'd been with him the entire night Sunday, and for most of the night at the party the night before. Could he have snuck out while she slept? Or did he get this information Saturday? Why was Zuko the one burdened with sharing the ill tidings? Katara didn't understand any of it, but all the information was filed away while the possibility of a dead student was purposely blocked from Katara's consciousness. If it was the older Katara, who had always been more than kind to anyone, Katara would simply break. She couldn't be….

 _Don't think about it!_ Katara told herself harshly as she bent herself in half. Her legs remained straight as her hands gripped tight at her ankles. Her braid fell over her head to coil over the ground, offering some form of visual aid to Katara's endeavor. It may be wrong, but Katara needed to think that the student lost was someone she didn't know. Otherwise she'd be nothing more than a mess on the floor. Katara snapped her body upwards before bending back in a back bend. Valiantly, she struggled to silence her own mind. Katara needed to lose herself to something, anything, so her mind would simply stop.

"I've never seen waterbending require so much….bending." Like a beacon of light, Zuko's voice cut through the darkness of Katara's thoughts to bring her back to the present.

"You've obviously never watched me waterbend before," Katara shot back while still bent backwards in an arch. Her strong legs then kicked over to flip Katara back onto her feet gracefully. Since she knew Zuko was behind her, Katara was ready for the soft collision against his chest once her body righted itself. Heat flared around her, calming Katara physically, if only a little. That calm only lasted a short while, but it was enough for Katara to breathe passed the lump in her chest.

"I'll have to fix that. Pakku has to go run an errand. Until he gets back I'll be acting as your referee." Zuko's expression was forced, mirroring a pleasantness that didn't reach his eyes. Behind him, the masters of each bending training ground left their students in the hands of a fourth year to monitor. Darkness loomed over all their heads in a low hanging cloud of misery.

Katara tried to maintain her mask; to keep her resolve from crumbling. Her eyes looked over to her waterbending teacher, filling with tears, but then she'd bring them right back to Zuko. His eyes were dry, but his soul was crying. That hurt just as much as the knowledge that someone she knew was lost. It confused her, but Katara found a level of comfort in this version of Zuko. In his bleeding heart, and raw determination to maintain what was normal, Katara fought to keep trying. It was hard, but the sarcastic lilt came with a smile. "Last I checked, you were a third year firebender. What gives you the jurisdiction to play sifu, even for a few minutes?"

Regardless of how grateful to Katara he was, Zuko felt a gnawing guilt chew at his chest for putting her in a position to act. The tragedy would be announced soon after the morning's training. Till then, there was no place for hysterics. "One of the firebending masters of the school is my uncle and I've already surpassed the fourth year curriculum and gotten a license to train. By all rights, I'm able to act in this function. Hell, I could teach if I so wanted.*" Zuko gave Katara an actual smile. Instead of just giving in to grief and sorrow, Katara was forcing herself to be the blinding light that kept others from seeing what was truly going on. It wasn't fair to her, but to see her act in such a capacity without even being told made Zuko respect her all the more.

"So, should I call you Sifu Zuko then?" The name and title struck a chord within Katara, bringing back memories of hearing it. The voice was young, and not her own, but it was still somehow familiar even through the fog. It felt strange to put Zuko so high above her with the rank of Sifu. It should be that child's voice saying it, not her. Just saying it made her bristle with the need to surpass him.

 _So the little first year doesn't like giving others authority over her. Cute._ "Nah, master's just fine." As if Katara could ever dominate him. A chill ran down his spine at the thought, ringing true and familiar in all ways it shouldn't. Being master over her, even in the innuendo tasted wrong on his tongue. It didn't fit. Katara was too fiery and passionate in nature. The role of docile student or sub was an ill fit for her.

"Oooh, kinky," Ty Lin interrupted, finishing her own stretches so she could bring a lecherous grin to both Zuko's face and her own. It may sound wrong to put Katara in that position mentally, but the image in her head was still a fun one.

"Aren't I always, Lin?" Zuko laughed, enjoying Katara's crimson face and floundering lips. Just as quickly as Zuko saw her as more than just a child, Katara went and did something that would further categorize her as such. Her innocence was showing. Zuko didn't mind. It only made things more fun and minimized the confusing feelings of nostalgia. "Line up." Once they did so, Zuko handed out belts with three flags velcroed to each. Each belt had its own color flag, red for Katara, yellow for Nya La, and blue for Ty Lin. The point of the sparring match was to utilize their bending to knock the others down and steal their flags. Once all were lost, the opponent lost.

The rules were simple in the strange cross of capture the flag and king of the mountain. With only three challengers, it made sense. The more flags you got, the longer you could stay in, but it also made you a bigger target. There were rules involved however, given the fact that it was school sanctioned combat. Ice could only be used defensively, and steam hot enough to burn was completely prohibited. Ring outs didn't count in the current situation, but if one of the opponents was held under, that was instant disqualification as well as the risk of a demerit. If blood was drawn, regardless of flags, the challenger was taken out as well. In bending battles, one always had to be careful given the fact that the school was held liable.

"So Zuko, are you simply going to referee?" Nya La asked, her voice coming clear now that Pakku had left the vicinity. Her stutter was still heavy in her voice, but she finally dared to speak louder than a whisper. She shot Katara a dirty look while she did so, not caring if anyone present saw her. Soft spoken and mild mannered as she was, there was a jealous hatred that beat within her heart. 

"I'm also here to interfere should one of you get too carried away," as if that would happen. Zuko's doubts were evident on his face. Two freshman and a sophomore could get carried away all they wanted, but unless a fire or earth elemental, there wasn't that much of a threat until the more complicated techniques were learned. That did not mean he would slack off in his appointed task. He'd never watched Nya La or Katara while bending since he was usually too occupied in his own work, but he knew Ty Lin. She was sweet as can be, but when she fought it was like watching a serpent. Ty Lin could do serious damage in the exceedingly slim chance that she did lose control. Then there was that chi blocking technique that needed looking out for. All the Ty sisters knew it, and when coupled with bending it was a dangerous combination.

"Why not just spar with us yourself if you're going to get involved?" Katara asked as she pulled her tank top up over her head to drop it by a stack of towels that had been brought over. The stylized Jolly Rogers embellished on each of the triangles of her bikini wore a bright yellow straw hat and a wide grin. She reached behind her then to make sure the double knots that secured her bathing suit were still tight. The last thing she needed was for Zuko of all people to see her half naked. Katara wasn't prudish enough to care if other girls did, or even some boys, but Zuko was an entirely different story.

Zuko watched her for a moment, becoming distracted by Katara's anime fan girl attire. "Mixed bending sparring matches are only allowed with the supervision of two or more masters and between students of the same year." Zuko knew the comment was made sarcastically, but found himself reciting the rule anyway. If anything, it was a reminder to himself to not get involved unless absolutely necessary. "Alright ladies, head over to the ring and on my mark, you can begin your sparring match." Zuko gestured with his arm towards the pool before sauntering over as if he owned the place. 

Katara and the others followed after him. The anticipation of Ty Lin and Nya La was palpable, and soaked into her own skin. Ty Lin broke from the group to be the first to reach the ring, Easily, Ty Lin glided across the bridge with ice encasing her shoes to form skates. They melted away just as quickly when she stepped off the bridge, allowing her to sashay over the sculpted stone platform.

Katara and Nya La weren't as flashy, simply walking over the ice bridge. Discreetly, Katara curled her toes to bend the ice beneath her feet. Warm water splashed up to soak through her white pant legs. She could still feel the ice against her bare skin, but Katara was able to ignore it do in equal parts to her thawing a thin layer of ice into warm water and her hailing from the Southern Water Tribes. Katara was used to the frigid cold.

Nya La took advantage of the watery footprints Katara left behind and rolled her wrists. Each puddle became rough patches of ice, allowing for additional traction for her water shoes. Her eyes were focused downwards onto her feet with her hands crammed into the pockets of her capris. A wide yawn pulled one of her pockets. Nya La clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle it, darting her blue-green eyes over to Zuko to see if he saw her. His eyes were currently elsewhere, so she relaxed to know her actions went unnoticed.

Zuko was more interested in the fact that Katara was going barefoot. He was completely fascinated by how she paid no mind to the possibility of frost bite or some other malady that could befall her feet. Did she not like shoes? They were optional for the purpose of bending, but that didn't always mean it was a good idea to go without. Zuko bit his tongue to keep from asking, not wanting to sound too interested in the things that Katara did.

"So, last one standing with all the flags wins?" Ty Lin asked in search of clarification. She knew that Zuko was distracted by Katara's lack of shoes, everyone was at some point, but he really needed to focus on other things. I.e. Zuko needed to be focusing on how pretty she was. Showing off served no purpose if not everyone was there to look impressed. Katara and Nya La had already seen Ty Lin's shtick, even though it was never in a combative setting. 

Katara knew that Ty Lin was waiting for her chance to shine, as was the brunette's way, but Katara also knew that one could never be too prepared. "Are there any other rules that we don't know already?" While waiting for an answer, Katara dipped into more leg and arm stretches to be completely sure she'd limbered up enough.

"Winner gets free lunch," Zuko replied, rolling his eyes from the edge of the ring.  _Girls._  "Begin!"

Nya La was the first to act, calling an incomplete water whip from the pool and striking at Katara's form. The water she bent was sloppy and lacking solid form; a mirror image of Nya La's lack of confidence. Still, she tried valiantly to free herself of her jealousy and hate by finally delivering what was due to Master Pakku's Golden Child. Ever since she came to the school, all that's come from Pakku's mouth was Katara this, and Katara that. So what if she was a bender from a frigid wasteland. Nya La could be just as good if her sifu would give her the time of day. 

One of Katara's legs shot upwards in a high kick, bringing up a wall of water from the stone grate and solidifying it into half of an icy bubble. The momentum of the move had Katara back flipping to the edge of the ring. She bent her knees to drop into a crouch, catching the splash of the water whip and melting the icy shield. With wide sweeping movements, Katara's arms swept around her body. Water spiraled around Katara's form before catching her arms. Two watery tentacles extended beyond her limbs to reach out for Nya La. The attack wasn't meant to harm, only subdue and possibly grab one of the flags that hung by Nya La's waist.

Ice got in Katara's way. Ty Lin created a frozen wall in a similar fashion to Katara, using it to protect Nya La long enough for her to skate passed over a path of ice. In one slick movement, Ty Lin snatched a colored flag from the redhead's belt before toeing the ice with her 'skates.' The ice wall dropped with a splash, creating a wave of frigid waters. When Ty Lin landed, ice radiated from where her feet touched ground. Water became ice in the blink of an eye, settling in a thin sheet over the stone ground and stopping short of the edge where Zuko stood.

Katara jumped back over the edge of the ring, calling a geyser of water to hold her up. Nya La wasn't as fast. The bottoms of her shoes became frozen to the newly formed ice rink. She let out a cry of frustration, trying in vain to pull her shoes free. Ty Lin was almost upon her, skating with the grace and speed of a professional. Peels of delighted laughter grew louder as she drew nearer. Ty Lin was enjoying herself, so couldn't see the red in Nya La' eyes or the glassy gleam of frustrated tears. Had she seen them, Ty Lin would have released Nya La instantly.

Weak. All she was, was weak. Nya La couldn't do anything right and all she could feel was fury within her own rapidly beating heart. "No fair!" Nya La cried out angrily, her stutter cracking and her body growing hot with shame. Ty Lin was supposed to be on her side. It wasn't her fault she was a weak bender, and it wasn't fair that Nya La had to face both the golden child and Ty Lin. All she could feel was absolute hatred for the situation and those responsible. Nya La's hands gripped her ankles and tried to pull her feet free, but the ice had crept passed her shoes to numb the flesh of her ankles. It was all to no avail.

Katara couldn't help herself from feeling bad since she was close enough to feel Nya La's frustration. She had the water under her control throw her over to Nya La's side. Katara needed to act on the feeling of mercy that bloomed within her. Quick as a flash, Katara bent the ice into warmer water so Nya La could pull her feet free. It was elementary, but Katara said nothing. Nya La was flustered and lacked confidence in her own abilities. When one bent, their inner selves were reflected in the element they controlled. Without that assuredness, one couldn't do anything right. Katara understood that, and as such said nothing to antagonize the frustrated Nya La any further. If only her kindness and understanding could be returned in kind. As a thank you, Katara was shoved back onto the frozen ground and had one of her flags stolen.

"I don't need or want your pity," Nya La hissed, fighting through a stutter. The heat inside her only grew with her shame. Nya La wouldn't suffer Katara's aid, no matter what. It was a slap in her face and a vicious reminder that Nya La would never catch up. Backing away slowly, Nya La stared down at her hands which felt so hot. Her nerves were on fire, but it felt so good to just give in to her emotions and give Katara that shove. She'd never acted on her hatred before. She could hear the voices of the others around her, but Nya La couldn't understand them. She could only just stare at her hands with a twisted smile. The pain could be ignored if it meant she could stay feeling this good.

Zuko had to physically hold himself back to keep from acting out in Katara's defense. This was her match, and he would not shame the sparring ground by acting without any real reason. "Use only your bending, Nya La!" Zuko commanded from the sidelines once he could control the growl in his voice. "Katara, you okay?"

Katara rolled her body away from Nya La and even further from Ty Lin, who was about to ask the same thing. "I'm fine." Katara knew Nya La didn't like her, so it shouldn't have been such a surprise. Still, Katara didn't know what it was that had upset the girl. It would be a lesson well learned. Kid gloves had to come off. Katara took a more offensive stance, holding her arms in front of her at the ready. The ice chilled Katara's feet, but she ignored what would be a temporary discomfort for the sake of focusing on the task at hand. The stance was more formal, relying heavily on what she'd learned while at home in the far south. Ice was her friend. Even though she couldn't use it offensively, that didn't mean she was without the full use of her tools. Katara took the initiative for this go around. She bent frozen pillars to shoot up from beneath the ring so she could catch both Ty Lin and Nya La around the waist. The ice around Katara then melted, allowing Katara to slide over the ice as if on a board.

Nya La wasn't having it, kicking and spitting like a rabid caged animal in her attempt to bend herself free. The ice rippled against Nya La's force of will, but nothing came of it in time to avoid Katara snatching back the stolen flag. Still, even after Katara had passed she tried. She was so hot, and the ice was like needles against her skin.

It hurt.

Nya La could feel pain all over where the ice touched and it was too much. "It hurts" she whimpered as she struggled violently against the ice. More ripples shook down the column of ice to create fractures along the once smooth surface. Eventually the smooth glassy surface became hard and jagged before sharp points took control of the structure. The pain was unbearable. The heat was scorching. All Nya La wanted was to feel good again. 

A giddy smile split Nya La's pale face, one that was as vicious as it was happy. The expression didn't suit the soft spoken girl, but as the ice became increasingly deadly, so did the expression on her face. Suddenly, something clicked into place. All Nya La needed was to hurt Katara again. To do that, Nya La simply needed to flick her wrist. The ice that held Nya La captive exploded outwards in shards and blades.

"Look out!"

"What are you doing?!"

Voices blurred together and it all happened so fast. One second, Katara was taking a flag from Ty Lin, the next Katara found herself staring wide eyed at a frozen spear sailing true in her direction. She didn't even have time to think on it. Katara simply took hold of the ice that imprisoned Ty Lin and brought it forward to from a shield. Through it, the harsh red light and the heat of flames formed a wide wall between her and the deadly projectiles. Ice melted instantly from both the ground and the air, creating a cloud of steam to further distort the image of what lay beyond the frozen wall. Katara didn't even need to see Zuko's face to know that the fury had returned to the forefront of his mind. She could see it in Zuko's silhouette.

"Are you trying to kill somebody?!" Zuko barked angrily, killing his fire wall and inching closer to where Katara and Ty Lin were shielded.

"Not somebody," Nya La answered. Her voice was sure and confident, lacking the usual stutter that was always associated with her name. Instead, there was a stranger looking back at Zuko from within Nya La's skin. "I want to feel better."

"By trying to kill her?!" Zuko didn't even know which of the two girls Nya La was referring too. It didn't matter.

There was something in the girl's eyes that didn't quite understand. It was as if her mind didn't process exactly what it was that Zuko was saying. She only understood that by hurting the other girls, her own euphoria would be assured. 

Ty Lin gripped Katara's arm and tried to pull her back, knowing that something was more than just wrong. It was bizarre. Even if Nya La did have the personality to act out on her hatred, she didn't have the skill. Nya La was a weak bender, so much so that it was almost laughable. What was going on? Why was she suddenly like this.

Zuko's eyes narrow into slits and a low growl reverberate through his chest. One good look at her and he already knew the reason as to why such a meek and simpering girl would become so violent so quickly with only the slightest provocation. "Red Siren. She's on Red Siren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 – Water isn't patient. It wants to go through somewhere, it will continuously beat against it until it gets its way or finds another way around. Whoever said water waits obviously didn't look beyond the surface. The Grand Canyon wasn't built by patience. It was built by raw determination.
> 
> *2 – Most schools offer bending instruction through college, but to receive a rank and title, it requires specialized lessons and licensing. Since Zuko's uncle Jee is a licensed master, Zuko was able to reach those levels early in life. For shits and giggles, Zuko got himself licensed to train other students up to a certain degree. He is technically a master Firebender, but Zuko still feels as if there's a lot more to learn.


	6. My Damsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what if the Princess doesn't want to be saved?
> 
> What if the Princess wants to save herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why, but I felt nothing for the fight scene at the beginning. Trying to force my way through it was rough. So very rough. Like, I was able to finish an entire synopsis as well as a sequel. Ideas were flowing out of me like water, but when I went back to that scene my brain was blank. It's not even writer's block. I just really didn't like this scene. Maybe in time I'll come back and work on it some more, but if I waste more time on it then the entire fic will fall behind. So, without further ado....

"Red Siren. She's on Red Siren."

It was in uttering the name that all chaos broke free. In that moment, Nya La was unhinged. Blades of ice erupted from the surrounding waters with a wave of her arms, brittle but lethal. Steam and boiling water bubbled at their core as they were sent to rain down on the others.

Katara seized the water as best as she could, fighting passed the charge of static that raced up her arms. Ice melted. Steam cooled and condensed until little more than rain remained, cascading down on the three. Katara’s form became less rigid as she assumed her family’s trademark style. Like the ever flowing current of the ocean, she shifted her weight from side to side. Each shift created waves within the water that puddled at her feet.

Two long tendrils extended from the pool to slither through the air in a gel to extend from her arms. The most basic of the octopus form, the tentacles swept forward with a wave of her arms to sweep Nya La’s legs from under her. Another rush of static pulsed through the water to heat the molecules against her skin, forcing Katara to drop it with an exhale of frigid cold. Ice frosted over the surface of the water to fight back the boil.

The ice raced to capture Nya La in frost, but steam billowed up around her. Her fury mounting. The steam rose into a serpent that surged forward. Everything it touched hissed as the water evaporated, leaving the ring bone dry as the form grew in size in its charge.

“Katara!” Zuko called out, reaching his arms around her. In one smooth motion, he spun their bodies around so Katara would be safe behind him. The flow of energy created an arc of red flames that cleaved the steamy serpent in two, cutting the flow of energy short with a loud crack of sound.

“You won’t always be able to protect her,” was Nya La’s hiss. Her eyes narrowed on Zuko’s form before she called a tidal wave to rise from around the ring. It towered high over the ring to form a wall of water, poised to wash them away. Nya La let out a euphoric mew at her accomplishment. Frost seized the wave, freezing it in place before spikes extended forward. With a wave of her arm, she took the traditional stance of the Northern Water Tribes, pushing the spikes forward to rain down on them.

Zuko sent out bursts of flames to shatter them, freeing them of Nya La’s control so Katara could seize control. For a while, it seemed to be working. But then the heat started to spread- soaking into their legs as the freed water that pooled at their feet began to heat.

At Katara’s sudden cry, Zuko forewent the spires to pull Katara into his arms. He sent a wave of fire to melt the ice.

“Nya La!” Ty Lin tried, desperate to pull her attention away from Zuko and Katara. “Look at me Nya La; this isn’t you. You’re not well.” She took a hesitant step closer to Nya La, watching her with genuine concern. Ty Lin went so far as to offer a hesitant smile to the drugged waterbender, hoping that she would be receptive.

At first, it seemed to be working. The vicious snarl that curled Nya La’s lips and furrowed her brows relaxed as she eased from her stance. For a moment, Zuko and Katara were forgotten as she took in her classmate. Ty Lin was always kind to her- to everyone. Barring a scant few members of the clan, all Ty’s were. And yet…

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Closer still Ty Lin dared to move, skirting around the boiling puddles and reaching out for Nya La. The fingers of her dominant hand curled until only her index and middle were extended towards her neck. “Let me make it better.” A little touch was all she needed and the fury would stop.

Nya La refused to allow that to happen.

“You just want to protect Katara: you don’t want to help me!” Slapping Ty Lin’s palm away with a cry, Nya La bent up a stream of boiling hot water.

In that moment, all that could be heard were Ty Lin’s screams. The puddles of water circled her completely. The heat of the water scalded her skin until it bubbled into boils. Glistening pink flesh spread across her arms, torso and face.

“Lin!” Zuko cried out, his own trauma pulling him from Katara's side so he could rush to her aid. Katara was close behind, desperate to save her friend. A wall of ice rose to keep Katara from reaching her- separating her from them as they were pushed into the water that circled the ring.

“Zuko!” Katara tried to call after him, her fists striking hard against the ice. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she tried to bend the ice out of her way. “Get Ty Lin out of the water! Get help!” she tried again to bend the ice so she could escape, watching in horror as the wall stretched around her. Try as she might, the water was unable to respond to her. Erratic. Stronger than before. Hot to the touch. As if alive, it burned her with its blind fury. “The water won’t listen to me- get away!”

The red hot glow of fire answered her as Zuko tried to melt the thickening ice. The flames did nothing: the ice froze faster than he could melt it. So thick, Katara could only barely make out his form striking the ice. “Katara!”

“You’re not getting away!” Nya La screeched, sending another wave of spires to impale her.

Katara only had a moment to react, calling the water not corrupted by Nya La’s poison to propel herself upwards in a desperate last ditch attempt at freedom. The spires embedded deep into the ice where she once stood. Her bare feet slide across a slick patch of ice, carrying her away from Nya La as she descended.

She can hear more voices now. She could feel a force striking the ice all around her. Each strike against the ice had a new layer freezing in place to close in on her. Desperate eyes searched her surroundings- desperate to get to safety. But there was none to be found. The ice had her surrounding completely.

Outside, she can see the flares of crimson and orange as the firebending instructors and Zuko try to melt the impenetrable ice from outside. Beneath her feet, the continuous rumble of earthbenders chipping away at the bottom of the fish bowl could be felt. Instead of drawing comfort, Katara could feel a level of panic sink into her heart. No one could get to her, and Nya La was dead set on doing her harm --maybe even killing her. But what could she do? Katara couldn't hurt the girl, regardless of circumstances.

Yet Nya La had no such thoughts. All she could feel was malice as she called more white hot steam to surge towards Katara in another hydra form. Katara tries to escape it, creating a frigid mist to conceal herself and cool the heat down to a more tolerable temperature. It’s the most she could do as the erratic energy arcs through her cells and stab her with pins and needles.

It's then that Katara notices a strange current of electricity humming through the moisture. Like the static that clung to her skin during a storm. It was instinct that had her condensing the mist into gel, forming two tentacles at her feet. A wave of her arms had those two tentacles become waves that froze into an additional layer of slick ice over the ground. So fast, Katara bent a clear path to Nya La, knocking her off balance just as a bolt of lightning escaped her fingers.

Electricity licked at Nya La’s fingers, leaving them red as burns drew branch-like lines up her forearm and bicep. The euphoria in Nya La’s eyes only intensified as smoke wafted from her vicious smile, burning her lips and leaving the flesh of her neck and chest an angry red.

This couldn’t be happening. Wide eyed, Katara could only stare. It was impossible!

Yet it was.

A ball of fire seared passed Nya La’s palm in Katara's direction, narrowly missing her as it collided with the frozen wall behind her. Shards of ice and boiling hot water rain down over Katara’s head to elicit a cry that was more shock than pain. Adrenaline raced through her veins, spurring her into movement in time to dodge another ball of fire. She forms a shield of ice to protect herself from the flames, leaving her back open to the growing spires that pierced the skin of her back.

A split second was all it took. Katara turned away to shatter the ice spire behind her to keep herself from being run through. That was all it took for Nya La to be on her, flesh burning as flames encased her hands. Katara tried to erect another shield, but Nya La shattered it before it could fully form. Numb to her own burning, Nya La gripped Katara’s wrists.

The world around her was lost to her screams as the flames ate away at her hands, blistering and peeling her flesh. Katara was blind to everything beyond the pain. She couldn’t hear the ice shatter, or the many voices calling her names as she tried to pull her hands free.

“Katara!” It was the desperate need that gave Zuko the strength enough to shatter through the ice. He no longer saw a student- only a monster so consumed by her hate that that she didn’t care that the flames were killing her as well. All Nya La cared about was that Katara hurt too. His Katara: the one he was supposed to be looking after.

He charged her, blinded by his own fury before sweeping a leg between them. His knee connected hard with Nya La, forcing her to release Katara by knocking the air from her lungs. The flames eating away at her flesh extinguished as she gasped for air, coughing up the smoke and flames that ate at her neck.

Nya La turned her hate filled eyes onto Zuko, igniting her hands again to fill his lungs with cooking human flesh. She felt no pain as she lashed out against him, only to have Zuko’s vice-like grip crush her wrist. The inside edge of his palm struck hard at the back of her skull, rendering her a broken heap of limbs.

Zuko didn’t care.

All he could hear were Katara’s cries as she nursed her hands, surrounded by the professors that had aided in her rescue. Zuko forced himself passed all of them in his bid to be near her. No matter how many times he called her name, Katara was too blinded by her pain to hear him. She wouldn’t even acknowledge him when he palmed her shoulder. “Katara, let me see,” he pleaded, gathering her into his arms. It was then that she flinched away from him, shielding her hands from being touched or moved.

Blood and bits of skin flaked off, smearing onto her skin and clothing with every movement- however small. Flesh had been burned away to leave behind blotches of blood so dark it was black. Deep pits dug into the muscle and tore at exposed tendons.

“I’m so sorry,” Zuko breathed, holding Katara tight to his chest as she wept. Her hands were ruined, and it was his fault.

The pain was so much, that soon Katara couldn’t even feel that much. It was too much for her mind to handle, so it focused on something else. A memory. So vivid in clarity, it overtook Katara in a wave of cool serenity. It was all Katara could focus on: she could see the lazy flow of a river as it wrapped around ruins long since forgotten. She could hear voices calling her name as she nursed herself from a pain so much like this one.

_The water._

_Touch the water._

Over and over again, the soothing calm guided her to uncurl her body from around her hands and place them on the ice in front of her. At first, the sudden change to icy cold was jarring. The sharp pain of it carved into her nerves before what remained of her anguish was numbed.

Starlight danced beneath her palms before the ice melted, gloving her hands with the glow. Water crept up her wrists, soothing her skin. The dead skin and clotted blood peeled away to reveal new flesh stretched over where the burns once were. Nothing remained beyond the supple caramel of her complexion and the tender flush of sensitive palms.

Zuko watched in awe as Katara healed herself, having never seen a waterbender heal such dire wounds so completely. Even he… _Thank Agni!_ Zuko’s hold around Katara only tightened as he thanked every spirit and deity he knew for blessing Katara with such a gift.

“Katara!” Pakku called, parting the crowd of onlookers so he could see to his students. Ty Lin had already been taken to the Nurse, but where was Katara? Wide opal eyes searched for her until they settled on Zuko’s back. It was there he saw Katara. He watched in awe as she healed herself, even though she had never been instructed. _Thank the Spirits!_ He knelt by Zuko’s side to inspect her, finding that the worst of it had passed. She would be fine. “I will take her to the infirmary,” he announced with relief sagging his shoulders.

In one day he had almost lost all his students.

Taking Katara into the cradle of his arms, Pakku lifted her up with an almost paternal care. But then his eyes became hard. Vicious. He turned to Nya La with rage. Even that did not last as his heart shattered. How could he have failed so completely that Nya La would have turned into such a monster? “If you have time to gawk, you have time to do something!” He growled at the milling students.

He couldn’t stand to look at them, wanting to blame someone. Anyone. Yet they were innocent, and his mind would not let him lash out. Instead, the instructor carried Katara to the infirmary where Ty Lin was being treated. He only prayed that by some miracle his students could all be saved.

Zuko watched the dance of emotions on Pakku’s face before the man turned from everyone. Never before had he seen such expressions adorn Pakku’s face. His heart was ice, and it pulsed through his veins. That was not the man that carried Katara with tender care. It gave Zuko some comfort, but not enough to overcome the overwhelming loss at having Katara taken away from him.

Guilt and rage gnawed at his heart. He was responsible for them all, and yet this happened. Nya La… Zuko turned to see her unconscious body get gathered into the arms of his uncle Jee, instructor to the senior firebenders and himself. Zuko wants to hate her with every fiber of his being. He wants to despise every breath she took as she slumbered.

He couldn’t. Not completely. Zuko pitied her and her weakness.

Red Siren was sultry and manipulative. It seduced the weak minded, poisoning them to the world until the only balm was it’s kiss.

Zuko stood suddenly before stalking over to Nya La’s prone form. His pity of her did not stall him as he searched her form, only to pull out a gel capsule of the drug: A drug that made Nya La’s bending so powerful that it took six firebenders to try and melt the icy bubble around the fighting ring. It took the earthbending instructors and Toph beating against the ice to create only the smallest of fissures to exploit.

It made it possible for an unskilled and weak bender to wield two elements.

Somehow, Nya La was even able to call on lightning.

* * *

 

Awareness of Katara’s surroundings were slow to filter in. Still in a daze, she surveyed her surroundings to find herself in the school’s infirmary. The standard white walls, and medical posters went ignored as she searched for familiar faces. Gossamer curtains were drawn closed around one of the cots, concealing Ty Lin’s image from view. The scent of sweat and boiled flesh overpowered the sterile scent of antiseptic antiseptic.

Even before Katara was set down on the neighboring cot, she found herself straining against gravity to peer beyond the curtain. She needed to see Ty Lin, just to know that she was still breathing. All she could hear was a hushed Northern Tribe lullaby. It was soothing, in spite of everything. Katara felt herself be lulled by it as exhaustion weighed down her limbs.

It was stubbornness that had Katara watching as Pakku moved to interact with nurse on Ty Lin’s side. Their hushed conversation was the lilted purrs of her mother tongue, too low to understand but further calming her with the familiarity. “Is she okay,” she managed to ask, hating how weak her voice sounded. She cleared her throat to try again, only to have the curtain surrounding her own cot pushed to the side.

The woman revealed was rather tall for one hailing from the northernmost nation, taller than even Pakku. Her caramel skin was only barely lighter than Katara's, and her opal eyes seemed to glow beneath the fluorescent lights. Thick ebony hair was cropped short to frame her aristocratic face, making the hard lines of her face that much more severe. Familiar. Dressed in a high waisted pencil skirt and a cerulean blouse, the woman exuded a level of confidence that Katara could only dream of achieving.

She offered Katara a matronly smile, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with the pad of her middle finger. The lenses crushed against her lashes, but her eyes were able to focus on her face. It is her familiar opal eyes that sweep over her form before her smile widens. A wolfish grin that distorts her image matronly serenity.

The nurse doesn’t flinch when Pakku presses a kiss to her cheek, asking that she take care of his girls. She needs no such coaxing as she waves the man away distractedly. Sharp stilettos strike the cold white tile as she approaches the stool next to Katara, claiming it as her throne.

"So, my father tells me you healed yourself of a crippling burn," she purred, her opal eyes softening as she took in the pink flesh of Katara's freshly healed palms. Her scrutiny ended when her glasses slid back down, making it impossible for her eyes to focus for the moment it took the nurse to push them back up.

"I....yes?" Katara followed the Nurse's gaze to her tender hands, numb to everything else around her. Katara's mind replayed the morning's events with vivid detail. More than the mixed bending-- which near stopped her heart with the shock of it. Someone who definitely wasn't the Avatar was able to wield more than one element. Just as frightening was the level of hate that Nya La held for her.

Even worse, was how useless she was in that moment. Again, she froze. Zuko had to save her as if she were some damsel in distress. After last weekend, Katara had foolishly thought that when the time came again, she would be better prepared. Next time, she would not be made sick with the fear that she was not strong enough. She never thought she would be put in a position where she would have to rely on someone to rescue her. Again.

The nurse watched the turbulent emotions dance within Katara's eyes. Cerulean deepened to sapphire as her rage and indignation mounted. Charming. "Miss Yudi," the Nurse tried to draw Katara out of her head and into the present.

"Yes, ma'am?" Katara yelped, suddenly stiff. The darkness of her thoughts ground to a screeching halt as her attention was drawn to the husky voice.

"When you healed your hands, did you have previous instruction, or were you simply responding to the call of your element?" The older woman inquired.

Katara didn't know how to answer at first. It wasn’t the water that told her. This time it was different from the water directing her to move in different ways. It wasn’t like the knee-jerk reaction that came from the water's prompting. Instead, it was as if a memory that wasn’t her own had possessed her. Could both be labeled the same? "I've never been taught," Katara finally answered, lifting her eyes from her hands in favor or marveling at the woman before her.

The near predatory grin returned to her face, making Katara fight the flinch that would propel her backwards. "Really?" Her smile widened, much to Katara's concern. "Have you healed like that before? Yourself or others?"

"I...don't think so," Katara answered after a while. "At least, not that I can remember."

"Can you do it again?" The woman leaned closer as the Cheshire Cat's grin that she wore near split her face in two.

Katara was stunned by the question, but as with when she healed herself she instinctively knew that she could. It was then that Zuko's face came to mind, and her heart clenched. A fresh burn she wound heal, but Katara doubted that anything would be able to save someone from such a scars long since set in.

Not for the first time since meeting him had she pondered the story behind such a scar. It must have caused so much pain. "If the burn is fresh, I probably could," Katara said finally. She could at least save someone else from such pain.

"Good." The nurse stood from her stool with an air of satisfaction before she motioned for Katara to follow her to the other side of Ty Lin's cot. Only then did her expression soften as she took in the unconscious student. "We're going to test it."

Slowly, Katara managed to make her way to the nurse's side. Her heart near shattered at the sight before her: Ty Lin, her dear friend lay prone on the cot. Angry burns peeled back her once smooth skin from her face, neck and shoulder. More burns were hidden away by the robe secured in place to preserve her modesty. White stained red as the wounds seeped into the thin cotton robe.

A metal tub of water was dropped next to Katara, startling her from her thoughts of pity and the dark cry for retribution. "I don't-" Katara had only just healed herself and was exhausted. Surely the woman didn’t expect her to try now.

"You can, and you will," the nurse interrupted. "I'll walk you through it when you need me. Now, take a breath and focus on your element and the burns. Tunnel your vision to focus only on that." The nurse's instruction was stern, but not without understanding. Her eyes still held soothing warmth as she wove her arm over the tub and bent a stream of water to slither upwards in an intricate dance. The undulating form of the water then glided in Katara's direction.

Catching the water as it was passed to her, Katara marveled at the feel of her element for just a moment before the cool, clean water coated her hands in their soft glow. Aquamarine met opal for a brief moment of bewildered kinship before Katara allowed herself to be guided to Ty Lin's injuries. It was there that Katara hesitated, not knowing where to start or if her acting on Ty Lin's wounds would make things worse instead of better.

"Don't think," the older woman insisted, placing her smooth hands over Katara's shoulders. "Just focus on the burns."

Taking a deep breath, Katara did as she was asked. Reaching across her classmate, Katara hovered her hands over Ty Lin's once beautiful face so that only the water ghosted over the most severe of burns. The glow encasing her hands intensified as Katara's long fingers danced over the ruined skin, bending the water to form a mask that soaked into Ty Lin's temple, cheek, lips, and neck. Katara's vision tunneled to focus only on the glow of the water and the mending skin beneath it.

She didn't see anything else: not the sterile white of the cot, or the pained expression of the body laid atop of it. All emotions bled away to leave a numbness- an inhuman focus on the task at hand. Angry red and pink was hidden away under supple peach. Renewed skin grew within the water, stretching over the angry wounds and chasing away the impurities that impeded the path of flesh. Down Katara's hands went, parting the robe to reveal additional burns that spanned half of Ty Lin's torso and the entirety of her right arm. The patchwork of skin wove together at Katara's behest.

"That's enough, my dear," the Nurse interrupted, giving Katara's shoulders a squeeze to pull her from the trance the act of healing had placed on her. Dropping her hands, the nurse gripped the cushion of the stool Katara sat on so she could roll her a few inches to the side and back. Out of the way, but in clear view of Ty Lin and her injuries.

Thick lashes fluttered as she was drawn from her ministrations. A wave of fatigue washed over her to almost drop Katara onto the ground. If it wasn't for the steadying hands of the nurse behind her, there was no question on whether or not Katara would have fallen. It was that touch that Katara found herself relying on as the world bled back into her vision. She was appalled to find that most of the burn still remained, clinging to Ty Lin's torso. "Why did we stop? I can still-" another dizzy spell silenced Katara, forcing her to look at her hands to help stabilize the spinning room around her.

The once pristine water no longer glowed around Katara's hands. Instead it was almost black with the impurities that had been drawn from the wounds, the dead and ruined skin that had been shed as the new skin grew, and the blood that had escaped Ty Lin's body. In her shock, Katara dropped the water from her hands in a recoil, but before the water could soak into the red and white sheets it was caught by the nurse who bent it back into the tub.

"You did really well," the Nurse cooed before placing another stool next to Katara so she could sit down. "Most budding healers would be lucky to get half as far as you did before their energy gave out. Now tell me, why did you start with her face? There were other burns that needed more attention on her body."

It took a moment before Katara could reign in her consciousness into cohesive thought, enabling her to answer semi coherently. "Ty Lin is...uh..." How to put it delicately? Brain still somewhat scrambled, Katara could only think of the most basic of words. All she could come up with was-

"Vain?" The nurse chuckled once Katara had floundered enough in naming the trait that was shared with the Ty sextuplets. "That she is." Not like they didn't have a right to be: the Ty sisters were gorgeous.

Katara relaxed somewhat, not feeling so bad since she was not misinterpreted as being mean or catty. Ty Lin's vanity was a fact, not an insult. For Ty Lin, at least in Katara's eyes, the trait was endearing when the girl was the one exhibiting it. A little vanity wasn't so bad, when born from confidence. "I didn't want her to be scarred like..."

"Like Zuko?" There were few students so scarred, but none wore their marks of shame or defeat across their faces. Only the cruel would ever force someone so young to suffer in such away. The woman managed to bite back a vicious curse to whomever could do such a thing to a child, choosing instead to focus on Katara and her sweetness. She had heard the rumors about how Zuko and Katara- how they would go out of their way to tease each other. Juvenile, but sweet. Yet even so, it seemed Katara wasn't so clouded by the supposed mean streak.

"....yeah." This time Katara didn't feel better to have been read so easily.

"You're a good girl, Miss Yudi, and I'm sure Ty Lin would appreciate what you've done for her. Now, I will show you how to maximize your skills so that you will never have to worry about choosing where the scars will form." The older woman bent a stream of water from the tub then, drawing with it some of the blood and skin that had been cast off. Her motions were subtle, only the twitching of her fingers and the rolling of her wrists guided the water to blanket Ty Lin's entire body.

"The human body is an amazing thing," she began as she wove the water into a lattice work that seemed to merge with Ty Lin's skin. "Everything it does is for the sole purpose of keeping you alive. So, instead of taking over the body's natural healing abilities, help it: Work with the body so it can work as it is intended.”

As she spoke, the nurse knit Ty Lin’s skin together where she could, growing new skin to stretch over the blisters smoothly. “Instead of being the body's dictator, be its guiding light to bring it to focus. Always heal the most severe of wounds first, then gradually maneuver to the most superficial."

Katara watched in rapt fascination as the rest of Ty Lin's wounds sealed shut and the skin repaired itself evenly as compared to the patches that Katara had managed. It was beautiful to watch. In no time at all, the nurse had Ty Lin looking brand new. Not even a mark remained against her now perfect skin, and the look of anguish that marred her cherubic face had been replaced with the serenity of blissful slumber. "That's amazing!" Katara exclaimed.

"In time, you can do it to. That's why I want you to come see me every free period. That is, if you want to learn." As if Katara would say no. The nurse's grin mirrored Katara's at the prospect of learning even more about her bending. Why would she say no?

"Thank you!" Katara cheered, losing to her emotions as the need to hug the nurse became too much to fight. "I won't let you down!"

Responding to the hug with a smile, the nurse ruffled Katara's thick mass of mahogany and cinnamon curls. "Trust me; if I thought you would, I wouldn't have proposed the idea," she purred. "Now I believe we have an audience that wants to make sure you two are alright."

Katara perked up to see the matching faces of the Ty sisters, and Zuko towering over the six of them. Vaguely, she could see the silhouettes of Toph, Aang, and even Jet behind the curtain, waiting anxiously to be acknowledged. Katara knew to move out of the way so the Ty's could coddle and cry over their slumbering sister.

Once clear, Katara had her face full of black hair and her arms crushed to her sides by two pairs of arms. Since both owners were shorter than her, it was easy to deduce that she was being given a bone crushing hug by Aang and Toph. "Can't breath," she gasped upon feeling light headed. Chances were that it had nothing to do with the hug, and everything to do with the energy used to heal Ty Lin's face. That in no way made the need less urgent as she ‘tapped out.’

The two younger benders released her, but she did not get much time to breath before Jet had pulled her into his arms. His larger, toned body dwarfed hers to make her feel small and safe. The scent of pine, earth, and the lingering spice of cloves filled her lungs. Katara took several deep lungfuls of his natural cologne, feeling comforted by it for as long as the hug lasted.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kat," Jet sighed, holding Katara close even though their relationship was not as close to allow such prolonged touch. He didn't care: Katara was the sweetest girl he knew and to find out that she had been attacked by some Siren crazed psychopath did not sit well with him. She could have been hurt, maimed, or even killed. "Thank goodness Zuko was able to get to you in time."

Not what she wanted to hear, but the sentiment still touched her heart. Katara opened her eyes to peer over Jet's shoulder to see that Zuko- her hero, was staring at the corner with a confusing scowl over his face. All she could see of him was his scar, and part of her was grateful that she was able to save Ty Lin from such a fate. She only wished she could have stopped the injury from happening at all. Maybe then, instead of needing someone to come and rescue her, Katara could save herself and everyone else. More than as a healer, but as a true savior.

"I'm fine. Seriously." Katara reached up to give Jet's chin a pat, her fingers lingering as she drew his attention. The stubble along his jaw tickled the nerves of her fingertips. Still sensitive, a tingling sensation remained and drew her eyes from Zuko's brooding form. She offering a comforting smile to Aang and Toph. Her cheek rested against Jet's shoulder to ease the sting of craning her neck at such an awkward angle.

"But what happened in there. She was bending fire **_AND_ **water. At the same time!" Aang exclaimed, a peculiar flush painting his cheeks as his grey eyes glued onto Katara's back where Jet's hand rested. "You could have been really hurt!"

Katara flushed at the direction of Aang's gaze before she pulled back from Jet's embrace. "But I'm fine, see," Katara did a little twirl to further prove her point. The bikini top and white yoga pants hid nothing, so when Aang and Jet checked her for injury-- or checked her out as the case was for the older male, they were satisfied with what they saw. Not a scratch or burn in sight.

"Before, or after you healed yourself?!" Zuko snapped, fists clenched at his sides as he turned to face Katara. His honey gold eyes deepened into a molten amber as they pierced into Katara's. The expression in his eyes softened as his anger melted away into something unreadable. He took two long strides closer to Katara so he could snatch her hands into his own, palm up as if he could not believe that the burns were gone without so much as a trace.

Nothing.

The flush of her palms that painted them pink had returned to normal, leaving no trace of having any injury at any point. His thumbs brushed her palms, clearly no longer trusting his own eyes.

"It's impressive, isn't it," the nurse hummed, feeling the heaviness of Zuko's tumultuous emotions. She placed a calming hand on Zuko's shoulder. "She's not only able to heal herself, but she healed Ty Lin's face without any proper instruction. She has the making of an amazing healer. Not a moment too soon; Caldera is in desperate need."

Zuko could only nod his agreement even as his eyes remained fastened onto Katara's palms. He raised one hand to pad at his own scar, knowing more than anyone else that a waterbending healer was in high demand. Other than their school's nurse, there was only one other in the entire city. "We shouldn't have had to find out this way."

"If not now, then when?"

* * *

 

Katara pondered the nurse's question to Zuko as she was driven home for the day.

After what had happened, the police had been called to conduct a search of the entire school, raid every student's locker, and conduct mandatory backpack checks. Three students were found in possession of Red Siren tablets. One had the newest incarnation in the form of an injection. All of which were promptly arrested. During this time, all the students were rushed into the assembly room to be informed of the loss of three more students. The dangers of taking the drug Red Siren were further hammered in by the law enforcement officers that took center stage to inform everyone that Nya La was now in critical condition, and if she woke from her coma she faced charges for drug possession and attempted murder.

By the time they were released from the auditorium, the students found themselves being ushered to their classrooms where they were physically searched before being allowed in. Katara did not enjoy being pat down by the officer as if she was a criminal, but given what had happened she couldn't bring herself to complain. It wouldn't be fair if she or anyone else was excluded simply because they looked innocent. Nya La looked innocent and incapable of anything too.

Nothing of the lessons could be remembered. Nor could Katara remember which classes she took that day since the entire student body missed half of them. All in all, it was a very stressful day. The thing that made it all worse though was that her chauffeur - turned-  _ knight in shining  _ _armor_  has been brooding the entire car ride. It's not like she wanted Zuko to be the one to rescue her. Every time she thought of it, it pissed her off to the moon. If anyone was going to be angry, it was going to be her.

"Will you turn on the radio or something," Katara complained once she'd finally had enough of the silent car ride.

Zuko just blinked at her as the car was slowed to a stop once the green light turned yellow. He could have made that, easily. Which further proved that Zuko was in a very bad mood. But he would not be baited out of it, no matter what little digs or complaints Katara made. He just would occasionally blink in her direction, then resume scowling at the road in front of him.

Growing fed up, Katara reached across and turned on the radio the first pop song she could find. Zuko hated pop, and stuck to either rock or rap. Katara had eclectic tastes, so she didn't mind most of it to be honest. She just wanted to annoy Zuko as compared to maintain the peace.

Zuko just let her do what she wanted, which pissed Katara off even more. "Say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" Zuko pulled over and killed the engine so he could give her his full attention. He caught Katara's wrists and held her palms up so both of them could see the unharmed peach flesh. "You could have lost both your hands because some crazy bimbo decided that she didn't like you."

"But I'm fine. See!" Katara pressed closer to Zuko's body to force her hands to almost completely fill his view. "I healed myself. I'm okay. No burns, or scars-" Katara realized in that moment what it was that could be bothering Zuko. The realization that she came out of a crippling burn when he didn't near broke her heart. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't." Zuko turned away from Katara's sympathetic gaze so he could take in his own reflection, thus hiding his deformity from view. "That's not why I'm mad," he lied. He just couldn't take the sympathetic looks she gave him. He could handle from anyone else, just not Katara.

Katara knew this, and managed to slip a hand free from Zuko's grasp so she could caress his scarred cheek. Smooth and rough at the same time, Katara ignored Zuko's flinch as she marveled at the texture as she turned his face to look her in the eye again. "Why are you so mad, then?"

Zuko didn't answer right away, leaning into the touch with lidded eyes. He took a deep breath, as if answering her question brought him a level of discomfort. Perhaps it did. "If I'd been a moment slower, you could have suffered more than just the loss of your hands. What if you couldn't heal yourself? It wouldn't be just a superficial burn: you would have been crippled. I was responsible for the three of you, and look what happened. I didn't take any of you seriously, especially Nya La."

"No one took Nya La seriously," Katara interrupted, now holding Zuko's face in both hands. "How could you have known that she would resort to taking drugs? How could you have known what the effects would be? It's not your fault, and I'm fine. Ty Lin is going to be fine. Nothing in this is your fault. Besides...." Katara had to swallow the lump that lodged itself in her throat. She hated the guilt that plagued Zuko's eyes. She hated it more than the helpless feeling that held fast to her own heart. "You were able to save us when it counted."

Dead set on taking blame, Zuko's frown only deepened even as he rubbed his ruined cheek against Katara's smooth palm. "And next time? What if I can't get to you then? You have this nasty habit of getting into trouble." He tried to smile at his little barb, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. It was as if the pain of the many 'what if's was enough to shake his confidence down to its foundations. He continued to nuzzle into her hand, seeking comfort in a way that was just shy of familiar.

Not once did he think of pulling away from her touch. Cool hands soothed the heated flesh of his cheeks before the sensation of touch simply vanished around his left eye. The dead nerves couldn't feel anything more than the slight pressure of Katara's hand, yet it was as if her fingertips ignited an inferno within him; one that raged down his spine to pool in his abdomen. Zuko was more than familiar with the feeling of arousal. He was an active teen. Has been for years. What was unexpected was the why and how. 

On an academic level, he knew that brushes with death, even as a witness, inspired the need to perpetuate life. It was instinctive. He needed to assure himself of Katara’s existence. Needed to feel her pulse race against his own. No matter how much he refused to feel any way for Katara, the mere thought of her touching his scar like this lit him up. Worse still was the fact that he didn't care. There was no desire to pull away. Instead, he found himself craving more. He was starved for her touch.

"There won't  **_be_ ** a next time," Katara told him sternly, oblivious to the effect she had on him. She fought the feeling of nostalgia born from their continued touch, even as warmth radiated from her core. Zuko's lips grazed against her open palm, making Katara wonder what it would be like for him to kiss the sensitive skin of her hand.

"How can you be so sure?" Zuko pressed. His glare returned with a vengeance when he looked at his reflection. Torn between want and regret, Zuko was reminded how close he came to possibly losing Katara. From that, the want in him was born. That had to be the case, and yet he still wanted: Wanted to hold her. Wanted to protect her. Wanted to touch her. Just wanted what he couldn't have due to emotions he could not explain. The very thought of Katara suffering festered from a dull ache into unrelenting agony. He could have lost her. She could have been...

Katara turned his face again, using her other hand to hold him in place. "Next time I'll be saving myself, so you won't need to play hero for me ever again." That was a promise. Next time, if Zuko were ever to need to jump in to one of her fights, it would be as equals fighting together. No more damsel in distress garbage.

The conflicting emotions that waged war within Zuko's heart shifted as his mind's eye flashed with the image of wild curls framing Katara's lithe body, clad in blue. Eyes alight with passion as a wicked grin stretched her plump pink lips. Water danced around her as she stared him down, beckoning him to make the first move. She challenged him as his equal in all things, which ignited his inner flame to meet her head on. Just as quickly, the image vanished from his mind to be replaced by the vague memory of her body pressed against his as he rolled her out of the way of falling debris. She didn't seem all that happy with his rescue, but he did. A sharp line of pain carved into his palm as the memories that were not his own flashed in his mind. The pain in his palm was increasingly familiar. Clenching it, Zuko tried to rub it away. 

"What if I like saving you?" He found himself asking as the pain faded. With Katara, it seemed natural. Then there was the appeal of light flashing in her eyes as indignant rage trapped Katara’s lip between her teeth.

If only for that expression, Zuko would gladly risk her wrath to save her. It was a delicious image. It was the same look she wore when he teased her, only all the sweeter in that he got under her skin. It was enough to bring a smile to his face. It started as a twitch at the corner of his mouth, tugging and pulling without his consent. Then it just was: fighting down the melancholy so that Zuko's haughty grin could force its way back onto his lips.

Oh, how Katara hated that grin. It made her hot under the collar and compelled her to find ways to wipe it from his face. "Don't get used to it. Soon it will be me rescuing you, princess." Her hands pulled from Zuko's face so Katara could cross her arms in a huff. Men.

Zuko just laughed at her. Chasing away the last remnants of shadows from his face. Zuko's expression lit up before he reached his arm around Katara's shoulders to pull her into a slight hug. "The day you rescue me, will be the day I quit smoking." To further his point, Zuko drew Katara tighter to his chest so he could reach into the glove compartment. This tucked Katara's head under his chin to prolong the hug.

All too soon it ended, resulting in Katara's scowl deepening when Zuko retrieved a mostly empty pack of 305 menthols. A small burst of flame ignited over his thumb once the cigarette was pinched between his lips and teeth. 

There it was; glaring eyes, lips pouting before the lower lip was sucked into Katara's mouth so she could nibble at it. "It's a deal," Katara growled. The seat belt that tethered her to the passenger seat was unplugged so Katara could turn her torso and face Zuko fully. Her arm extended into Zuko's space, daring him to accept her terms.

Zuko could only look at her for the first few moments, holding the poisonous smoke in his lungs before another smirk tugged at his lips. Eyes alight, Zuko blew the smoke over his shoulder before pinching his cigarette back between his lips. His dominant hand gripped Katara's then, striking the deal even though he doubted that he would ever find himself in a situation where Katara, of all people, would have to save him.

Katara could tell that he didn't take the bet seriously. In that moment, she could read his mind on the matter. He shook on it, so it counted regardless of whether or not Zuko took her seriously. The only thing she couldn't tell was if his confidence came from doubting her as a bender, or if he doubted her because she was a girl. The former made more sense than the later, but one could never be too sure with Zuko.

"It's a deal."


End file.
